New World
by OnceDeadTwiceShy
Summary: What happens when a time portal opens up in five different worlds? The Inuyasha gang, Naruto gang, Soul Eater Gang, Full Metal Alchemist gang and...a new world? How did they ALL get there? Why are they there and more importantly...how will they get back? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1-Portal of Black

**_The Soul Eater, Inuyasha, Naruto, Full Metal Alchemist, and my own characters crossover story:_**

**_Disclaimer: No I do not own the following characters above except for my own characters. Other than that, none of the other characters belong to me though they belong to the rightful owners, whom have created them._**

**_Reason for crossover: My reasons why I have this specific crossover with these characters is because I have wondered what it would be like to have my favorite (yes, these are my favorite shows and if you do not like it or do not want to continue reading because of the characters then don't. I am not forcing you or insisting you to read this), shows in a crossover along with my own characters to make it a little more interesting. Second reason being is due to I have read one crossover with some of the characters above and got an idea. No I am not stealing anyone's ideas! I will not ever do that to someone else ever._**

**_Characters that will be a part of this story: Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Kirara and Naraku. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Obito, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Winry, Soul Eater, Maka, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz and Patty, Medusa, Dr. Frankenstein, Spirit, Amara, Cassidy and some other characters that I own._**

**_Summary: Inuyasha, Soul Eater and the gang, Full Metal brothers and Winry, and Naruto gang are sent to a whole new world in which is in ruins. How did they ALL get there? Why are they there? More importantly...who brought them and how will they ever return to their worlds?_**

**_P.S. Sorry for the long talk but I figured that I might as well explain some future questions that may ever come up if any of you decide to review this, which I will gladly accept any and I mean ANY reviews. Also in this chapter, just a heads up, I will jump between the five to explain the hows and whats, but no worries I will make sure you know which is which (though it should be obvious). Okay onto the story._**

**Oh my god! I have decided to go back and redo this entire thing!**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Portal of Black_**

_~Inuyasha Gang~_

Inuyasha growled irritable as he couldn't find a single scent of Naraku, his arch enemy. He had smelled the ground and air for hours and still nothing came across remotely like Naraku. Inuyasha had gotten so close to finishing Naraku for good, but the bastard that he is made a quick escape, though Inuyasha did break Naraku's barrier and injured him pretty badly. "We've been looking for him for weeks and still noting!" Inuyasha hollered towards the gang in the back as they sighed. They had been searching and found nothing, so this was depressing.

Kagome walked up to the sniffing hanyou and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at the dark brunette as she looked a little worried, "Inuyasha doesn't that place feel a little strange?" Kagome pointed down the path a little ways as a castle was somewhat in view. The gang followed the path to the strange castle as Kagome stopped, "I sense a jewel shard!" She announced and the gang began running towards the castle.

As they neared, the smell of blood caught not only Inuyasha's attention, but everyone else's. The smell of rotting blood and meat just filled the air.

Once the group had stopped and noticed that corpses were strung out everywhere they turned. Inuyasha growled and looked forward to see a young man about the age of seventeen with a ginormous sword resting on his shoulder. Kagome squinted as she noticed the jewel shard in his forehead. "Inuyasha, I can see the jewel shard in his forehead." She whispered as he simply nodded.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded than asked pulling out his own sword and pointed it the smiling man.

"I am Bankotsu, the leader of the Band of Seven." He announced proudly.

"What have you done to these people?" Miroku jumped in.

"I got my revenge." Bankotsu answered nonchalantly.

"Yeah, now you're gonna pay!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at him.

The two continually went at each other, metal hitting metal could be heard, the gang had tried to hit him different times but he seemed to block easily. Inuyasha was getting tired of how he couldn't hit him dead on and jumped back before raising his sword in the air, "Wind Scar!" He summoned one of his powerful attacks as Bankotsu tried to block it, his own sword cracking somewhat.

Bankotsu looked at the crack and growled,"This isn't over!" He disappeared before anyone could catch him.

"Damn him." Inuyasha huffed and sheathed his sword.

Kagome and the rest looked around and sighed. They were about to start grave digging, as the usually did when cam across a village destroyed, when suddenly the earth beneath them began to shake out of control. "What's happening?" Sango yelled over the noise.

Soon roots come out and right before their eyes was Naraku in his baboon costume. Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword, "Naraku!" He captured the said person's attention as the cold, calm voice spoke.

"Inuyasha, it's good to see you." Naraku's voice held icy venom, but Inuyasha could have sworn behind the mask Naraku was smirking. Inuyasha didn't waste time and started to attack him, but the roots held him back. Inuyasha cut right through them, but the roots continued to push him back. Sango used her boomerang to cut them and for a short time it worked, but more came after her. Miroku quickly went to her aid and used his spells to burn them. Kagome shot her arrow as it glowed, but the barrier stopped it. Inuyasha smirked and was about to break it when a black light soon formed in front of Naraku. The wind picked up in swirls as it quickly enlarged itself to a massive black hole. The gang desperately tried to hang onto something from the eternal darkness as the icy laugh of Naraku was heard over the wind. Unfortunately, the void was too strong and eventually started to sallow the gang one by one. First Sango, followed by Miroku who was trying to save her, then Inuyasha and Kagome, Shippo and Kirara fell in last into the blackness.

"Now that they are out of the way, I can continue on with my plans." Naraku laughed and disappeared.

_~Naruto~_

The tall man snickered as the four stood in their fighting stances. He wore nothing but black. Black cloak, pants, shoes, shirt, but covering his face was a full face mask that was orange with a swirl engraved into it with only one eye showing. This wasn't good at all. No, if they continued to fight him, well they didn't know that answer to that part.

Obito chuckled as he watched Naruto glare at him, "What's the matter? Tired of fighting yet?" He laughed as Naruto growled and ran right him.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi yelled but it was too late. The young man had already swung at him with full force. Unfortunately, Naruto fell through Obito.

"What is this?" Naruto demanded as the non-stop snickering bastard continued. Sakura watched in worry as Sasuke and Kakashi held their glares.

"He isn't that easy to kill." Kakashi finished as Naruto huffed and clenched his fist. He wasn't gonna let that damn bastard get away so fast.

Obito's snickering jumped up to chuckling, "You're right, Kakashi. Though, I have a surprise for you." Obito smiled underneath the mask as he moved his fingers in a weird order and yelled, "Kamui!" The wind began to swirl in utter black from the little eye hole of the mask. The four stared in shock and quickly Kamui enlarged until a full, black portal appeared before them.

As the wind started to bring random items within the room, the group attempted to leave, but the more it grew, the stronger the wind was, pulling poor Sakura down and drugged her into the eternal blackness, "Sakura!" Naruto yelled and tried to grab his teammate's hand, falling in himself. Sasuke and Kakashi soon fell into the portal of black, only seeing a sliver of light before it closed around their bodies, entrapping them inside.

_~Soul Eater~_

The endless sound of feet hitting the ground over and over echoed throughout the empty alleyway. Three teenagers ran at full speed with their weapons in hand. Maka held determination on her face as Soul appeared through the scythe, "Maka, are you sure you sensed a witch?" Soul raised an eyebrow as she nodded her head, making a sharp left out of the alleyway. It wasn't usual for witches to drop her soul protect, but Maka sensed a witch nearby in Death city. Black Star and Kid followed closely behind as they saw Maka come to halt.

"Hey, what's the big—whoa…?" Black Star followed Maka's gaze to the blue-purple sky as they saw a woman sitting sideways on a broom, an evil smile graced her face.

"That's the witch I sensed." Maka glared and began to run towards the witch, the other two close behind her. Maka and the gang neared as they spotted Dr. Frankenstein and Spirit, Maka's father.

"What's the matter, Stein? Not going to attack?" The witch laughed cockily as the crazy professor smirked then let it drop as he spotted Maka, Black Star and Kid from the corner of his eye. _No, they shouldn't be here._ Stein thought as the teens stopped and stood in their fighting stances.

"Maka, you shouldn't be here!" Her dad looked at her in worry as she looked at him and then back to the witch.

"Who is she?" She asked ignoring the looks she was getting from both Spirit and Stein.

"Maka, leave now…" Stein demanded, but the teens remained in their spots.

Maka was about to repeat her question when, "Oh, where are my manners?" the witch started, "I'm the witch Medusa and I'm not here to fight you."

"Then what are you doing here Medusa?" Stein questioned as the young woman laughed and extended her arm out, her palm facing downward.

"To rid of you…" Medusa stated as the ground beneath them started to shake uneasily underneath the group. _She's starting an earthquake! _Stein thought as the rumble of the ground became louder and louder.

The gang tried to hold their ground and before anyone could attempt anything, a giant black void appeared, swallowing the entire ground, then the group. Maka gasped in horror as the last thing she saw was the evil smile with blood coming out of the crescent shaped moon and Medusa, perched on her broom in front of the moon, smiling. "Never shall you return." Medusa laughed and disappeared.

_~Full Metal Alchemist~_

"Come on, Al. It's just a stroll in town." Edward peered up to his little, _big_ brother. Alphonse was his full name and the younger brother of Edward Elric. Al was in a giant full metal armor suit as the eyes glowed. Due to a freak accident of Human Transmutation, Al had lost his body and Edward had lost both his arm and leg.

"I don't know, brother. I have an off feeling about this." Al's voice echoed in the suit as Edward looked at him odd and then smirked.

"Eh, what could go wrong shopping with Winry? Besides she's coming down here to visit, not fix anything this time." Ed put his arms behind his head, his fingers locked behind his head. Al just nodded and followed his brother to the train station where they would meet their old time friend, Winry Rockbell. Though Alphonse didn't push the matter, he had this bad feeling about something today and he couldn't place it. He tried to ignore it for his brother's sake, but it just came back stronger.

The brothers had arrived at the station a little early and Al decided to ponder on what the crazy feeling meant. Could Winry's train faulted and caused an accident? Nah…not likely, still. Or perhaps something was going to happen to Ed? Maybe…that was like a seventy percent chance of happening, but what? What the hell was this stupid feeling trying to tell him? Al sighed aggravated at the weird feeling that made him tense with each person passing by. Could someone so innocent try attacking them? Maybe, they've been attacked by people who looked innocent before. Just like Scar, even though he did attempt on killing them both, he seemed innocent at first…until he began talking. Scar had gone a crazy killing spree and his first victim was a chimera, a little girl that they had befriended and her dog that her crazy alchemist dad did a transmutation. Ever since he attacked, they have been on the lookout, but hadn't seen him.

Al was too caught up in his thoughts to even hear the train come, and see Winry standing in front of him until he heard her cheery voice, "Why hello Al? It's wonderful to see you." Winry smiled when he lifted his head and though you couldn't see it on the steel face, but hear in his voice he smiled.

"Hey Winry, it's good to see you." Al stood up and saw his older brother standing rather close to their sister-like friend. Al chuckled and caught Ed's attention.

"What?" Ed raised an eyebrow as his little brother shook his head. Ed shrugged and looked at Winry, "Are we ready?" He didn't have to wait very long for the blonde had already began dragging the boys away from the station and out to the town to start the shopping spree.

* * *

"I don't know, Ed? I mean it isn't too expensive?" Winry asked hesitantly as Ed and Al were in a autos store.

After much persuasion from Winry to go in and look to see what they had, Ed and Al watched her eyes gleam with awe and joy just being in there.

"Nah, don't worry about it." Edward smiled and bought the several tools to make auto mail. Winry smiled and hugged Ed tightly.

The sun now setting and everyone was on their home. Winry was planning on leaving few hours ago, but Ed had insisted that when she got back and it would be dark by that time so he didn't want her walking alone in the dark. Of course the teens had argued about being able to take care of themselves and it was better to stay here. Al though had said that they would enjoy some new company and ended the argument quickly. Al still hadn't gotten over his worry and didn't say anything to either blondes, he didn't want to ruin the good day they were having with a stupid feeling he couldn't pinpoint as to who, what, where and why.

As the sunset reached to edge of the sky, Ed quickly halted as an eerie feeling surrounded them. Al looked around the empty street to find the source. Maybe this was what was going to happen. Al jumped when the loud thump of someone landing on the ground was heard. Right in front of them was a dark albino man with dark sunglasses on. He had an "X" scar on his forehead as the white T-shirt like vest showed his chest some; he wore torn jeans and boots. Scar.

Edward stood in a fighting stance as Alphonse quickly shielded Winry. He watched as neither one spoke a word. She heard of him before and didn't like how he just stood there, doing nothing. Ed glared as he watched Scar with an intense gaze, prepared for anything he tried. _Why the hell is just standing there? _Ed thought as scar smirked, "Unfortunately I won't be killing you today, but send you somewhere else where you will receive justice." Scar said and pulled out as to what looked like a mirror.

"What the hell are you gonna do with a mirror?" Ed laughed but stopped when it glowed and then soon the light envelope them in the non-ceasing light. They didn't have enough time to avoid it as it swallowed them and suddenly a giant stone double-door appeared in the light. Ed and Al had seen this door before, but Winry didn't know what it meant. Oh God! Winry! How would she make it back? Ed tried to reach her when the doors opened and nothing but blackness sucked them in. All Ed could think about was how would she ever survive it?

_~New World~_

The late evening sun illuminated everything it touched. The gentle wind swayed the forest tree leaves back and forth, creating a relaxing time, though it truly never was anymore. Sounds of panting and running filled the quiet forest as the young woman ran. She breathed in and out through her nose and mouth as she appeared as a blur, but her energy was leaving her quickly.

She looked behind her as she could only see the endless trees. W_ell, I've lost them…hopefully. _She pleaded as she slowed her pace to a complete stop. She took in long breaths of air, hunched over with hands on her knees, leaning against the base of nearby tree. The young woman looked about twenty as her long dirty blonde hair stuck to her forehead sleeked with sweat. Her jeans and black shirt stuck to her body with sweat as if glue. _Hope to God I'm not late. _She wished in her head as her heart rate slowed to normal beating, but her wishful thinking wasn't heard.

Soon the wind picked up too fast for normal as the forest sounded angry. The girl shot her head up to the early evening sky as storm clouds formed into a giant circle, "Shit!" She yelled as she effortlessly jumped into a near branch of tree she was leaning on and a few more to view the sky better. She squinted as she watched twenty-two bodies fall from the sky!

"Shit! Shit! Ah not good! Not good!" The girl leapt down and began her running again as she ran away from the direction of the falling people. This wasn't good at all!

_~End Chapter One~_

_**Oh my god okay! Hopefully that is better. It sounds better to me. Sound better to you guys? I hope. **_

_**Anyways, like I said, I'm going back and redoing this whole thing. So R&amp;R what you think of this version of it. I mainly fixed spelling and grammar and took out major parts that weren't needed. **_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	2. Chapter 2-Odd Meeting

**_Okay! Next chapter to redo._**

**_Enjoy!_**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Odd Meeting**_

Bodies were sprawled out in a giant circle on the hill they just landed on. The fall wasn't actually so high to the point of killing them, but most defiantly left some rather large bruises. The sudden storm clouds disappeared as the wind calmed down to the normal speed of soft and slow. Everything seemed to be at the odd peace it started out as, but this wasn't peaceful at all.

The sky was always a gray-bluish color that even in the brightest sunlight that it didn't even dare to lighten up. The ground was covered in nothing but pieces of memories with boulders and ash that the Earth didn't seem to heal. The forest wasn't just thick and gloomy, but hid the secrets of a terrible battle that once occurred nearly fifty years ago that left the once beautiful place in utter ruins. Nothing about this N_ew World_ seemed right. Well perhaps because after the war ended, it never was since. To most it seemed that it would never go back to bright, peaceful days that it always had been.

Naruto's gang was the first to wake from the sudden fall. They slowly sat up, groaning in the process. Naruto looked around the dull-looking area to figure out what the hell happened, and where the hell they ended up. Naruto's confused blue eyes took in the surroundings of endless hills and forest line, but something caught the group's attention. There were _others_ around them.

Kakashi was the first to study the first person in his view.

Eventually Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura followed their sensei, studying the odd people around them.

Naruto was standing over a dark haired girl in an odd outfit. Short green skirt with a white long sleeved shirt. On the shirt it had a white and green long collar scarf tied sticking out underneath her. Her slender form seemed to be sprawled out on her stomach. Her fingers were just touching a long bow to the side with a quiver of arrows on her back. Naruto's gaze followed upward as the girl was on top of a young man in a long red kimono completely barefooted. His long silver hair covered part of his face, but what caught Naruto off guard was on top of his head were a pair of silver, furry _ears_? What the _hell_?

Sakura looked over the group Naruto was looking at, to see a young girl in a pink and green kimono with a giant boomerang to the right of her. Her brunette hair was everywhere, covering her face as well. Sakura then had noticed a young man in a purple and black monk's outfit lying on the girl, his face perfectly in between her breasts. Oh _joy_. Sakura bent down as she saw a little boy? Or at least she thought he looked like one, for the most part. The boy had the normal human face and a nice touch of auburn hair in a blue bow, but his feet seemed animal like and he had a bushy tail. Weird. The tail reminded her of when Naruto would release his demon. A demon fox. So maybe his tail was like a fox.

"Uh Naruto, these people don't seem to be like us." Sakura said. Then she spotted a cute little white kitten with a stripped black on the tail or tails? Sakura walked over and picked up the little kitten. "Aww, it's so cute." Sakura beamed, nuzzling the creature. The kitten _meowed_ so softly, purring at the nuzzling.

"Where the hell are we?" Naruto scratched his head as he looked over to Sasuke.

Sasuke was standing over a young man laying on his stomach. He had blonde hair that was in a braid with his bangs parted on the sides. He wore black pants, black boots, and a long red hooded coat with some type of symbol on the back. Sasuke could see a serpent over a cross, but didn't recognize it from any clan he ever met. Sasuke noted the white gloves he wore as one held the hand of a young woman. She had long blonde hair similar to the young man's, but just longer and not in a braid. She wore a white shirt, black shorts that showed off her long legs, and similar black boots.

The woman was on her side pushed against something that was rather large and entirely made metal. One metal arm was over the girl somewhat as Sasuke stared in shock. _What is a giant metal thing doing here? More importantly, who the hell are these people? _Sasuke thought as he peered at Naruto. "I don't know. Kakashi-sensei, where do you suppose Obito sent us? Another dimension, perhaps?" Sasuke asked as he saw his teacher looking at the last group.

They walked over slowly as the saw what he did. A girl with ash blonde hair in a long black cloak, metal-looking shoes, a plaid skirt and a long sleeved shirt with a vest over it. She was on her back and in her hand she loosely held a scythe. At the top of the silver handle was a red eye and the blade was a deep red and black.

The group moved their eyes towards a boy on his stomach as he had bright blue spiky hair, parts sticky out as a point to make a star shape. He has a well strong build. He wore sleeveless black top and white trousers with black from the knee down, the hem reaching his ankles. His shoes were black with white tips. Above him was a chain scythe.

The last one was another boy who seemed to be lying on the ground in a perfect line, as if he was lying in a coffin. His entire outfit was a black suit with white buttons and on his shoulders were three white squares. On his collar was a long skull shape as his arms were crossed in a funeral manner and in his hands were two identical pistols. His hair was pitch black except for the three white stripes on his left side.

There was on last man on the ground as the group notice he was wide awake. He had a cigarette in his mouth and wide smile. His grayish hair had a giant screw sticking out of head. His clothes and even parts of his visible skin were interwoven with stitches. Besides him was a gray and black death scythe.

Just what in the hell was going on?

Kakashi hesitantly walked over to the smoking man. "Hello there." He started, catching Stein's attention. Stein smirked as he stood up with the black death scythe in hand. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood in their fighting stances not taking chances.

Kakashi just smiled under the black mask he had over his mouth and nose. "Uh, are you from around here?" Kakashi asked Stein. Stein just puffed out smoke and smiled creepily.

"You like fun to dissect." Stein pulled out the small bud from his mouth and threw it on the ground. "But no, I am not. Do you think they are?" Stein gestured towards the now waking two groups.

_Okay, this guy is mad. _Naruto thought as he remembered the weird remark.

Kagome woke slowly as she noticed how she was placed on Inuyasha. She blushed immensely and quickly jumped off him, causing the hanyou to wake with a start. "Hey, what the hell?" Inuyasha snarled as the groups heard a slap echoing. Inuyasha's gang knew it was Sango in a second.

"You lecherous monk, stay the hell away!" Sango shouted as Shippo ran over to Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, look." Shippo pointed over towards Stein and the other four that were standing. The rest of the DWMA kids were starting to wake up.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha demanded as he pulled out his Tetsugia. The small frail sword was soon a giant sword within a light second. The Naruto gang was shocked by the transformation as it pointed right at them.

At this time Edward's group stood up and saw the sword, but was focused on one question. "Where are we?" He asked as Al stood up with an unconscious Winry. Ed's eyes widened in fear as he looked over her form, Al just held her as Ed tried to wake her. "Dammit Winry wake up!" He shouted as he continued to shake her.

DWMA, Naruto and Inuyasha's group watched in confusion, forgetting the threats. Kagome slowly walked over to Kakashi and stuck out her hand. "Hi. Please to meet you. I'm Higurashi, Kagome. Over there with the sword is Inuyasha, then Sango, Shippo and the one with a red hand print is the lecherous monk, Miroku." Kagome explained her group as Sango looked around fretfully.

"Why would you introduce us to enemies?" Inuyasha whined.

Kagome shrugged, "I don't think they're threats Inuyasha." She tried to smile at him but he just snarled.

"Hey, has anyone seen Kirara?" Sango looked around as Sakura looked down in her arms to a purring twin tail cat.

"Uh, I have her." Sakura spoke up and handed the cat to the rightful owner. "If you don't mind me asking, but what happened to her tail?" Sakura gestured to the swaying tails.

"Oh Kirara is a demon twin tail cat." Sango explained cheerfully. Sakura looked at her in surprise and gave an awkward smile.

"Well Kagome, I'm Kakashi. This here is Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke." Kakashi introduced his group, feeling the same way as Kagome, as they turned to the madman, quite literally.

Maka smiled as she walked up with Soul still in scythe form. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn and this is my weapon partner, Soul." At this everyone but her group stared at her oddly. She gave her weapon a spiritual name? Okay. "And this is our professor Dr. Frankenstein and with him is my…dad." Maka added the last part looking down in shame, making the group look at her oddly, "And Death the Kid, we just call him Kid with his twin pistols Liz and Patty, and finally is—" Maka was cut off as Black Star shouted.

"I'm the biggest star of all Black Star! And I'm going to surpass the gods with my chain scythe Tsubaki!" Black Star declared as the groups just stood there awkwardly.

"What kind of names are those?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome gave him a hard glare.

"What, do you think they're real?" Sakura asked almost laughing, though the DWMA kids didn't understand.

"Uh, we are real!" A boy's voice echoed as they saw Soul's reflection in the scythe. They gasped as Kakashi walked over.

"Very interesting, how did you seal him inside your scythe?" Kakashi slowly went to touch blade, but the weapon disappeared into a blue light as it formed a human shape and then all of sudden the reflection was now standing in front of Kakashi.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm a weapon and Maka is my meister." Soul casually explained as he stuck his hands into his yellow and black jacket. At this time soon blue lights were being formed into a human shaped until three other humans stood beside Kid and Black Star.

"See, Liz and Patty," Maka gestured towards the blonde girls in a red half top and jeans with weird hats stood by Kid symmetrically, "and Tsubaki." Tsubaki waved as she wore V-cut white dress with two slits on the side and a belt. Her black hair was in a high ponytail.

This was so fucking _weird_!

The groups just smiled as they turned to the last three people. Ed had finally gotten Winry to wake up but she was still a little weak. The odd silence made Ed turn around in embarrassment. "I'm Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist and this is my little brother Alphonse Elric. And this is our friend Winry Rockbell." Ed introduced them as Miroku stepped up.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around seeing as your short and he's big?" Miroku asked, but that was the worst thing you could ask Ed. He didn't like being called short or any term meaning small. Edward went to charge at the monk but Al held his hood.

"Brother please, we don't know these people. You can't just attack them." Al said over the loud mumbling of his brother. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"It's alive." Sasuke tone said he was surprised by this as Ed stopped and raised his eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I did a seal transmutation." Ed explained as everyone stared at everyone else.

Oh this was a very _odd_ meeting.

* * *

"Shit! Shit!" The woman continued to ramble on as she slowed her run to a jog in the woods. She pulled out a dagger from her side and slit the tip of her index finger as blood started to bead up. She pushed her bloody finger against a tree, a light gleamed and then the earth shook. The ground parted to reveal stairs and tunnel. She ran down the stairs as the ground closed behind her, following the lamps on the walls to her designation. She made a sharp right and pushed open a metal door, "Amara! I've got bad news!" The woman yelled as she looked over to a woman who seemed about her age. Her pixie hair cut, blonde hair moved as she looked up; her hazel eyes seemed to hold anger as she knew what the woman before was going to say.

Amara stood up and sighed, "How many?" Amara grabbed the identical daggers on the table and put them both in a sheath on her hips. She wore an identical outfit to the woman in front of her, blue jeans, black shirt with combat boots on.

"Twenty-two," She answered. Amara whipped around in shock.

"Twenty-two, why does she want twenty-two people? What do they have that she doesn't?" Amara asked herself. "Cassidy, have you found them?" Amara asked as the woman, Cassidy, looked up.

"No, but I know where they are." Cassidy started to head out the door with Amara. Amara growled not at Cassidy, but at the fact she had twenty-two people from completely different worlds and they had no clue where the hell they were. Oh this ought to be fun.

Amara slit her finger and placed it on the dirt wall as the door earth door opened again. It was a blood seal, with magic that only people that the seal recognized their blood could be allowed in or out. Perfect hiding spot for a rebelling group.

This was a world of not only technology, but also _Supernaturals_. _Supernaturals_ had started a war with the _Humans_ over three hundred years ago and won the war two hundred years later. _Humans_ and _Supernaturals_ had signed a peace treaty. _Supernaturals_ on one side, humans on the other. It was all fine and dandy until fifty years ago the _Humans_ declared war on the _Supernaturals_. Though the bad _Supernaturals_ had won, the rebelling teams had come together to beat the leader and eventually turn their mistakes back. Unfortunately an evil plan had slipped out that the leader would bring four other worlds' most evil people and give them the ability to take over their world. How? By manipulating their time portal to bring their enemies here into the supernatural world and use them. Use them for what? That Amara didn't know, but she was trying to stop that from happening and obviously that didn't work out. Now, here was Amara and one of her friends Cassidy going to find them and hopefully explain everything and return them back before the leader gets to them.

**_~End Chapter Two~_**

**_Edited._**

**_Yours truly,_**

**_OnceDeadTwiceShy._**


	3. Chapter 3-Explantions a Untimely Death?

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Explanations**_

The groups had decided to split up and gather some wood, seeing as the gray-blue sky was now beginning to turn dark. They hadn't really explained anything or really said anything to one another, except for, "What happened?" and "Where are we?" They decided to wait till morning to start figuring out things, but right now everyone just started setting a camp for the night.

The groups split up into different tasks, Ed's group along with Inuyasha's group would gather up plenty of firewood for the night. Maka's group and Naruto's group had gathered large rocks and dug at the ground for soil. After making a large pit for the fire, Naruto's group fished out the supplies from their packs, food, sleeping bags, weapons and a first-aid kit. Once Inuyasha and Ed returned with their groups with firewood, they put in plenty that would make a nice large fire for the night. Kagome looked over to the feline by her and nodded. Kirara looked at the wood and gently put her paw on it. Everyone watched in utter confusion as the small kitten was swallowed in flames and now stood a six-foot demon.

"What is that?" Ed asked as the fire blazed. Kirara shrunk herself back to her normal size and ran over to Sango to curl up in her lap.

"I think we should explain everything of ourselves first." Sango suggested as the groups nodded, taking a spot on the ground and listened.

Kagome started, "Well, I was your average ninth grader until I was pulled in by a demon in my ancient well. I'm from Tokyo, Japan and I found out I have the ability to travel five hundred years in the past to Federal Japan. I met Inuyasha, who is a half breed or a hanyou. Sango, who is a very well trained demon slayer with her cat Kirara, who is nothing but loyal to her. Miroku, who is a monk with a curse black hole in his hand that was put by our enemy Naraku, careful though ladies he has a tendency to…" at this Sango's infamous slap echoed around them, leaving a frustrated demon slayer and a red hand printed Miroku. Inuyasha's group just sighed and shook their heads.

"As I was saying, Shippo is a fox demon who joined us after his parents were killed by the thunder brothers, which Inuyasha destroyed. I accidentally broke the _Shikon no Tama_ into a thousand pieces and we've been on the hunt to gather the shards and complete the jewel before Naraku. I guess I'm what you call a priestess in their world." Kagome finished as Maka raised her hand.

"Who's Naraku?" She asked as Kagome was about to speak but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Keh, I'll tell who he is. Naraku is a lying bastard who is after the _Shikon no Tama_. He killed Kiyko and had us betray each other. He put us here with…you." Inuyasha grunted as Naruto puffed out his cheeks.

"What the hell does that mean?" Naruto shouted as Inuyasha growled.

"I don't like the scent coming from you." Inuyasha snarled as Naruto went to open his mouth, but clamped it shut.

"You can smell that?" Naruto asked looking up at the half demon. Inuyasha "Keh" and sat by Kagome.

Kakashi cleared his throat, "Well, I'm Kakashi and we're from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha. Sasuke here is the last of his clan," Everyone looked over to the dark haired boy as he stayed quiet, his eyes focusing on the fire. He didn't need this, with people looking at him with sympathy. Kakashi continued, "he is excellent as a ninja. Sakura is very good here as well. She is the brains most of the time and is a medic nin as well," Kakashi chuckled and looked over to the pinkette, "and Naruto is the blonde one. What you smelled…Inuyasha is probably the nine tail fox sealed within him." At this everyone stared at him in confusion. What the bloody hell was a nine tail fox?

"A demon sealed within this young man…how?" Miroku spoke up as Naruto looked down.

"It's a powerful fox demon that they sealed within me in order to keep it at bay." Naruto explained as Kakashi looked down, "but that doesn't matter because I'm still gonna become the greatest Hokage." Naruto smiled as Black Star looked up.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm gonna surpass the Gods. Ha! Bet you can't do that!" Black Star challenged as the two teens glared at one another. Oh brother not this again. Tsubaki smiled wearily and pulled him back down to sit.

"Well, I suppose it's our turn," Maka spoke as everyone turned to look at the young girl, "Well, we're from a place called Death City run by Lord Death himself, who is the Grimm reaper and Kid's father. Where we're from there are witches and Kishins, people who strayed from the path of righteous and eat pure human souls for power, and meisters who can wield weapons, like Soul. A weapon and meister are able to fight witches and Kishins. Weapons consume their souls in order to become one of Lord Death's death scythe like my papa." Maka gestured over to a man with red hair and a black suit sitting by Stein."My mother turned him into a powerful weapon, but I'm gonna turn Soul into an even more powerful one." Maka smiled confidently.

"Uh, who's the man with a giant screw in his head?" Sakura asked as Stein stared at her oddly.

"Oh, this is Professor Stein and um…it helps him think? That's what he said and don't worry he won't hurt you…maybe." Maka mumbled as the groups shifted backwards from the crazy man.

Ed decided to speak at this time, "Well, I guess we're last. I'm Edward Elric, an alchemist and this here is my brother Alphonse Elric. We're from Resembool in the country of Amestris. Winry is our childhood friend and our auto mail engineer," Winry smiled some and looked down at the painful memory.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked as Kakashi threw in more wood.

Edward sighed and pulled off his right hand glove. What they saw surprised them all. His hand was metal! "Not only that my left leg is metal too, that's why the State Military calls me the 'Full Metal Alchemist'. Winry here fixes my arm and leg sometimes," Ed smiled as the girl raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean "sometimes"? Ha, I fix that thing every time." Winry smirked.

"What's Alchemy?" Shippo asked.

"Alchemy is science in which to get something, something of equal value must be given. I can turn lead into gold, or even my metal arm into a sword." Ed said proudly.

"How?" everyone asked at once.

"Simple, alchemy." Ed replied smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your arm and leg?" Sango hesitantly asked.

"Well…we lost our mother when we were kids and we wanted to see her, to get her back," Ed's gold eyes looked down as he sighed, "We did the forbidden alchemy there is, human transmutation, bringing a dead person back to life. Science hadn't figured out how to do it, but we were young and desperate enough to ignore every sign there was. What is equal value to a human soul? Science can break down every protein there is in the average human body, but nothing is equal to a human soul…and we learned the hard way. I lost my leg and Al lost his entire body." Ed looked down in pain.

"Then explain how the metal talks." Sasuke spoke harshly, "If this is your brother Al that you claim, yet you say he lost his body…explain this." Sasuke demanded.

"I saved his soul just in time before he was gone for good and sacrificed my arm in order to seal his soul within this suit of armor. Ever since then we've been on the hunt for the philosopher's stone. A stone that can return our bodies back, why I became a State Alchemist." Ed smirked as Sasuke just stared at the suit.

Everyone fell silent as crickets chirped; no one knew what to say anymore. The sky held no stars as the moon tried to come from hiding within the clouds, but the clouds where too thick. The wood cracked from the heat exposure as the soft wind stirred the smoke around. No one was sure what to say or actually do anything at the moment, except for sitting around the large fire. Every detail about each individual had them respecting what they could do and what they couldn't do. Everyone was _different_ and here they were in a _different_ world.

"Does anyone know where we are? Or even how we got here?" Kid asked as everyone looked around once more.

"Medusa sent us here through a portal." Stein answered as Naruto looked at them.

"Obito sent us here in a portal as well."

"Naraku did the same with us."

"Same here with Scar."

Well now they knew how, but what about the where? They guessed that was to be figured out in the morning.

* * *

"I sure as hell hope we aren't too late!" Amara yelled over the wind to Cassidy.

"We have about three more miles!" Cassidy yelled at her companion. Amara looked up to the night sky and growled in frustration. _Oh they better not have gotten anywhere near them._ Amara wished as she ran faster. She had to get to them before they did or else…well that part she didn't want to think about. She had been on the lookout for this event for over two years and she had prayed that it wouldn't happen, of course it did and the universe _loved_ to ignore her.

As the girls neared the camp, an odd sound reached their ears. Amara stopped as she listened to off silence of the woods. No birds chirped, the crickets didn't make a sound…nothing. Cassidy stood by her as the hairs on their necks raised, somebody was watching them. Amara growled deeply and a figure stood out in the shadows, "Cassidy, get to them and take them back now." Amara demanded as the girl looked at her worried.

"What about you?" Cassidy spotted the figure and she was prepared to fight, but Amara snarled.

"Go Cassidy! I can handle this." Amara seethed as Cassidy turned to run, but looked at Amara once more before running off.

The air was stiff as Amara held her gaze and stood in her fighting stance. Suddenly a chain wrapped around her legs tightly, pulling her down to ground with a _thud_. Amara struggled with the chains around her ankles as the figured stepped out and knelt down to the struggling Supernatural. Amara looked up and moved her hand above her face, the roots of the nearby trees popped out and headed towards the hooded figure, though they moved in the nick of time. Amara growled and attempted at the chains, but they tightened around her feet, then they began to move upward around her legs and eventually wrapped around her chest like a python squeezing the life out of its prey.

"Dammit…no…y-you won't…reach…them…" Amara struggled for breath as the hooded figure smirked and pulled out a silver blade. Amara glared as the figure stepped closer.

"We already have." Was the last thing Amara heard as the blade was plunged into her rib cage. Amara felt the endless wave dizziness and then nothing. Her eyes darkened as she laid there wrapped in silver chains and covered in blood, no longer breathing.

* * *

Cassidy continued to run as she saw the fire blazing in the night sky. _Almost there, almost there._ She repeated in her head. Cassidy was about to come out of the trees when the wind blew in her direction and carried a new scent. Blood. _Amara's_ blood. Cassidy froze in her spot, her blood running cold as ice. No…it couldn't be Amara's. Cassidy sniffed the air and she confirmed it as Amara's. So much blood filled the air that it made her sick.

Cassidy's lip trembled as a tear slipped from her eye. She looked back as if to run back to her, but she knew that if she did then they would get a hold of the people and The Leader would have the power much sooner. She couldn't allow them to get the groups, but Amara was lying dead! She had to get her…

Cassidy clenched her fist, trying to figure out what to do. She thought about her friend in a pool of blood lifeless or how the world would literally end if she didn't get to the people fast. She shook her head and wiped the tears away, running straight for the camp. Amara would have done that if she was still here.

* * *

The groups lay peacefully on the ground as the fire embraced them in the heat. After what seemed like hours of confusion, everyone had settled down and eventually drifted asleep. It seemed as if the strange place was at peace. Of course, that wasn't the case.

Inuyasha's ears twitched as a new sound was making its way over to him. He opened his eyes and scanned the darkened area, the fire barely giving him any light to see in the first place. He growled irritable as a figure appeared in the black woods, "Who's there?" He shouted causing some of the others to wake, Kagome was one of them.

"Inu…yasha…what is it?" She asked groggily.

The figure was soon staggering towards the group, Inuyasha held his sword tightly as the figure was seen as a woman in a white dress, torn in random places, blood covered her pale body.

"Oh thank heavens! Actual people…" The woman declared in relief. Ed and Maka were the next two to wake when they heard the commotion. The woman neared the large group as Inuyasha, Kagome, Ed and Maka all looked at her. Maka stood up and approached the woman.

"What happened to you? Are you from here?" Maka's green eyes looked over to the frantic woman as she fell to her knees, obviously weak.

"I-I don't know. I was just shopping in the market when…this black portal opened beneath me and swallowed me whole," the woman put her hands to her face as tears slipped out. The four gasped as they watched the woman sob, "Then I woke up in the middle of the woods and this…beast just attacked me! I managed to get away." The woman finished as Maka knelt beside her and patted her back in a comfort matter.

"There, there. Nothing won't hurt you anymore, the same thing happened to us." Maka smiled as the woman wiped her tears. Inuyasha and Ed glared at the woman…something about her wasn't entirely right. Inuyasha sniffed the air as the girls helped the woman to stand again, he could smell blood and it wasn't hers. It was faint but he could smell it, what was it?

Ed and Inuyasha both looked to the woods where the woman came from. So there were threats out there as they thought. But what kind of _beasts_ are out there?

_~End Chapter Three~_

_**Dear god! How did you people like this story? It was choppy and soooo many grammar mistakes! Ahhh! **_

_**Okay well again hope you like the edited version of this! Review please! **_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	4. Chapter 4- Nothing is what it seems

_**Chapter Four! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Nothing is what it seems**_

Smoke raised high to the clouds in the night sky for the fire burnt out and now was just pile of ashes. The mysterious woman held an evil smirk as she gazed upon her new captives in the silver chains. They struggled, trying to free themselves, but no avail. This only amused her even more. She circled them as she wiped the blood from her arms and face with a cloth.

"So easy to catch my prey." She laughed as she received glares from all of them. The woman just smirked for they posed no threat to her. The groups struggled even more to unchain themselves, though nothing helped, not moving around a thousand times, not even Al could break them. The chains seemed way too strong for being regular chains.

After Kagome could calm the hysterical woman, waking up the others with her sobs, Kagome found herself staring into silver eyes. About to comment on her eyes, the woman suddenly flicked her wrist and silver chains appeared from nowhere. Shrieking at the chains wrapping around her body, Inuyasha and the others went to attack the woman. But more chains came out of thin air and wrapped around them until they were wrapped in one long chain and locked together. Oh they tried to struggle, but it seemed that the chains would tighten around them and they started digging into their skin.

Inuyasha growled, "Dammit! Who are you wench?" Inuyasha snarled as she continued to circle them like a vulture.

"I am Midnight, helper of The Leader, whom you'll be seeing soon enough, so stop struggling." She answered as Midnight flicked her wrist and the chains quickly tightened around each of their abdomens. Midnight smiled sickly as their groans of pain seemed to make her silver eyes burn with delight. Midnight was clean of the blood as she pulled out a black hooded robe out of thin air and draped it over slender form, causing her to blend within the night. The groups had remained still and held their heads down as a new voice appeared within the shadows.

"Well done, Midnight. The Leader will be pleased of your accomplishments." The feminine voice echoed around them as a few other hooded figures stood around them. Midnight bowed and smiled towards the woman she knew her as Zaphara. Zaphara nodded as the three other figures walked over to the chained group and was about to pick them up when a silver line suddenly appeared in the woman's chest. The woman gasped as her life drained quickly with blood spilling onto the ground. Everyone snapped their heads up in the direction of the dagger had come from to see Cassidy running towards them,

"Back off!" She demanded as the two women ran at her, silver chains flying at her. Cassidy jumped to the side avoiding them and grabbing her dagger out of the corpse. A low, warning growl emitted from her throat as Midnight and the others came running to her with weapons drawn.

Cassidy smirked as she quickly jumped in front of the groups and grabbed something that was around her neck. A glow soon surrounded them as she smirked at the women, "Fucking slow pokes," and with that she and the groups were gone.

* * *

A light appeared in a circle of trees as Cassidy and the others were safely away from the women. Everyone groaned and looked at Cassidy. The blonde walked over to them and went to unchain them, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her, "Who the hell are you?" He snarled as Cassidy snarled herself. Inuyasha was baffled from the woman's actions, but Cassidy cleared her throat in order to speak.

"Sorry, I'm Cassidy Lee. I'm not a threat," she held her hands in front of her in a peaceful way, "I am meant to protect all of you." Cassidy explained gently as they all watched her attempt at the chains. She pulled at them until they finally snapped. Cassidy quickly went around each individual, repeating the same steps.

Relieved of their imprisonment, they all stretched out their bodies. Cassidy leaned against the base of a tall pine tree, her arms crossed, eyes closed and head down. Her golden hair lay on her shoulders in a complete mess from the rush of the wind as her bangs covered her right side. She waited patiently for the groups to get comfortable as possible before she attempted anything, but truth be told she just wanted to grieve for her fallen friend. She had to find her body soon. Cassidy couldn't just leave her body on the damn ground! Cassidy glanced up at the groups and sighed, nor could she leave them. Right now, Cassidy was the only one keeping them safe from those women.

The wind picked up as dawn began to reach them, though there was no real difference in the sky due to its gloomy way, when Inuyasha caught the same scent he smelled earlier. Blood. Cassidy caught it too and tried her hardest not to break down. As the two could tell it wasn't far away and it wasn't as fresh, maybe twenty minutes old. Inuyasha looked over at the sadden woman, approaching her roughly, "Why am I smelling blood…and not any normal human or animal blood?" Though he only smelt it twice, he easily could tell that it wasn't exactly…_normal_. Inuyasha sniffed the air around the woman and realized she didn't smell normal at all. What the hell?

Cassidy glanced at him, and then looked away. She didn't want to say the words aloud afraid that it was true…true that her best friend and leader was dead. Typically a Supernatural of sorts can survive most fatal wounds that humans cannot. Such as being stabbed continuously, yes a lot of bloodshed, but the wounds would heal in less than two minutes, or having their necks snapped, or being dropped off the side of a one-hundred foot building or more, even being drowned over and over and they will never fully die, just be unconscious. Supernaturals or demons or Kishins, whatever they are called, have a different blood type that runs through their veins. The blood of a Supernatural not only stunts the age, heals the body when harmed, but produces a different type of scent, makes them abnormally strong and their blood can heal others that drink the blood of a Supernatural. Although, being a Supernatural is great, there are ways to _kill_ them. Each different kind of Supernatural has it's own unique way of dying. Some can die by blood loss. Others can die by a pure silver sword or bullet. Point is, they have ways to die. They're not exactly _immortal_.

Annoyed that the woman wouldn't answer, Inuyasha huffed and came dangerously close to her. He was in one spot, then suddenly in her face. Cassidy jumped and as he was about to repeat his question, when her instincts took over. Without warning she growled and soon her body was shifting. Everyone watched as the woman was shifting from human form to what appeared to be a gold and white large wolf. The group took a few steps back as they watched the animal growl at Inuyasha. The hanyou was stunned from the sudden appearance, but recovered and unsheathed his sword. "Alright if that's how you wanna play?" he smirked as he pointed it at her.

The wolf's golden eyes narrowed on the sword, growling lowly at the enemy. Cassidy's mind wasn't registering that this was someone she had to protect, not kill. When a wolf Supernatural phases at instinct, it's hard for the wolf to see that it doesn't need to kill, and it's rare to phase human again after instinct takes over. Right now, the wolf was seeing the weapon pointed at her and who was wielding it and Inuyasha was the enemy. The wolf was going to protect itself, feeling cornered. A wolf cornered was something you never want to attempt.

The wolf charged at Inuyasha, but before he even got the chance to raise his sword, a brown wolf jumped in front of him and grabbed the gold wolf by her chest. She yelped and then growled, biting the back of the brown wolf's neck. The two giant wolves kept attacking one another. No one knew if they should run, or watched, but their feet stayed on the ground.

What appeared to be snarls and loud growls to the others, were actually the wolves speaking, _Cassidy, calm down!_ The brown wolf shouted as he pinned her down on her back.

The gold wolf snarled, _No! He tried to kill me!_ She shouted back and attempted to bite at his legs. The brown wolf growled lowly in warning as he pushed his muzzle against hers in order to calm her down. The golden wolf stopped her biting and panted heavily, seeming to accept the nuzzle and tried her best to calm down.

_These are the people you are meant t protect not kill. He spooked you that's all. He didn't mean to try at your life, only to protect himself._ He cooed as what was heard as a low purr to the groups. They watched in amazement as the two wolves were soon phasing human again. Cassidy was on her back as a handsome man with well-toned muscles, deep ice blue eyes, and long black hair was straddling her. Cassidy quickly threw him off as she stood up and dusted her clothes off. The man stood up and dusted himself off as he looked at the groups.

"Just what exactly is going on?" Kakashi asked as the two wolves exchanged looks and nodded. Apparently this place just keeps you in suspense.

**_~End Chapter Four~_**

_**Ughhhhh! How? Just how? **_

_**Lol, review please what you guys think of this version. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	5. Chapter 5-Hideout

_**Aoi-blue**_

_**Michiyo-era of beauty and wisdom**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Hideout**_

Each group held caution as they stared at the odd pair. Cassidy pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, oh this ought to be good. The newcomer saw the glares and scoffed at them, as if they scared him. He glanced over to the golden blonde and pointed, "Cass, what the hell is up with them?"

The woman in question sighed and looked up, "How would you feel if you landed in a new world with a bunch of strangers?"

Cassidy walked over to the growling hanyou and stuck her hand out. "I apologize for trying to attack you. You just spooked me when I saw your face so close to mine, so my instincts took over." She explained softly. Not entirely sure what to do with her hand or what to say, Inuyasha just gave a simple nod. Understanding what he meant she dropped her hand back down to her side and looked over to the rest of the groups. Noting the strange clothing from both Inuyasha and Naruto's group, she then looked over the DWMA and Ed's group. Their clothing was a little more similar with hers.

"I understand you are lost, confused beyond belief and probably scared. Allow us to explain everything to you all." She gestured over to the man behind her, "This here is Aoi, and he is a friend as well." Cassidy watched as they nodded in understanding and then walked over to the base of the tree. It was only the trunk for it seemed it was cut down, Cassidy cut her finger and soon the ground shook, making the groups to become startled. Stairs opened up as Aoi casually walked down, winking at Cassidy. She rolled her eyes and looked at the groups, raising her eyebrow as if to say, "Follow him."

Ed and Al took the hint, but stayed rooted to the ground. Al looked at his brother nervous as Ed stared at her curiously. Was she leading them to a trap? Maybe, or maybe not, but he couldn't tell if he could trust her.

Cassidy was soon annoyed with the odd looks and no one moving, placing her hands on her hips and coughed, "It isn't a trap nor will I or Aoi kill you." Inuyasha scoffed at her, but didn't say anything. Naruto looked at her and then the stairs. She did say that she would explain everything, so he walked over to the stairs, causing Sakura to shout, "Wait, Naruto! She could kill you!" Cassidy rolled her eyes at the comment as Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"I want answers. Don't you?" Naruto proceeded towards the stairs and walked down, watching Cassidy carefully. She returned the look.

"Aoi is down there waiting, he'll show the way." Naruto nodded.

Soon Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura followed him. Ed, Al and Winry followed them as Winry held Ed's arm for some type of protection. Ed looked at her arm around his left one and blushed. DWMA and Inuyasha's group was last, but not without Inuyasha glaring at Cassidy. He still didn't like the scent on her. Cassidy sighed in relief and followed the groups behind as the tunnel closed quickly. The sudden disappearance of little light stopped them from walking. It was dark and damp from the rich soil. They knew it! They were going to die! Each group tried to back up, but quickly stopped that as well. Light was soon provided on the earth walls. Along the side of the walls were torches, held by a cone and chained to the walls, lighting the way perfectly.

Silence was filling the dense tunnel as Sasuke looked up ahead Naruto and watched Aoi walk. His dark eyes kept on a close eye on him, not liking the way he acted earlier. Who were these people? How in the hell did they end up here? Well, he supposed that it would be answered shortly and he was right. Aoi stopped as well as the others. He stood in front of a metal door. What was a metal door doing this far down in earth? It seemed like there was no handle, nothing to open it. Okay?

Aoi slit his hand open as the blood spilled freely. _Okay what is up with the blood shit?_ Naruto thought as he watched the man place his hand on the door. The door seemed to glow a light shade of green and soon disappear. Naruto gasped as he walked through to another set of stairs. He could see light pouring through, this light seemed, brighter. It didn't hold that feeling of gloom and dead as before. Instead it warmed his face as they exited the tunnel. The groups looked stunned to see what was in front of them.

The trees seemed to make a pathway towards an upward curved bridge over a somewhat deep river that ran all the way down to what they could hear as a waterfall. As they walked across the path and over the bridge, their amazement continued. Around the first ten feet off the ground as an octagonal shape around the tree, tree house with railing around the edge of the platform, stairs led up to a door. A bridge on the left side led up to an identical tree house, and another bridge from the right side of that one led across to another one and more and more around almost thirty trees! Some were higher than the last; others were the same height or lower. Everyone followed the bridges in awe.

A young woman about the same age as her walked over. Everyone's gazes looked at the new girl as Inuyasha sniffed her scent in the air. She didn't smell right, like she had death clinging to her. She wore a black tank top as some of her cleavage showed, making Miroku compare each girl to her with a lecherous grin. Her pants hugged her waist as her boots made impressions on the pine needles and dirt covered ground. Her long, blonde hair reached a little past her shoulders as the two bright red stripes made her even more outstanding. Miroku sighed happily and was soon in front of her. The woman stopped abruptly and peered at the monk with a confused look as he spoke, "Your beauty is like an angel sent from Heaven. Will you bare my children?" Yep, he finally asked her the same question. He would of to the other girls, but Sango kept hitting him over the head with her boomerang. Just when anyone was about to do anything the woman smiled that made Miroku shudder. He tried to walk away, but she grabbed him harshly and threw him to the round with a hard _thud_. Aoi and Cassidy smirked while the groups watched in shock at how easily she flipped him.

The woman walked over to Cassidy as she looked around, "I suppose these are the people we've been waiting for?" Cassidy nodded as she continued, "Where's Amara?" She didn't spot her and looked at Aoi. Aoi was wondering the same thing. She looked at Cassidy as the blonde looked down.

"Feria, I uh…" She stopped and pulled Feria closer to whisper. Everyone watched her whisper that not even Inuyasha could hear, but it couldn't have been good because he could smell tears form from Feria. Cassidy pulled away and looked down again. Feria held a hand to her mouth as tears slipped down. She glanced over to the groups with an almost hateful look. _Why was she giving us that?_ Kagome wondered as she watched Feria wipe her tears and excused herself. She repeated the steps and was soon in the tunnel.

Cassidy walked over to the groups and sighed, "This is our hideout. Here you will be given a different house and will be safe. Come, I'll show you in." Cassidy walked up the steps and inside the hut.

Inside was beautiful, it had two leather chairs as an end table was placed in the middle with a lamp to light he room when needed. A small staircase with a wooden railing design on the right side led to what seemed to be bedrooms. A kitchen was underneath the staircase as the door to the bridge was on the far left. Everyone again was stunned as Cassidy spoke again, "This is my house. Each house is identical on the inside. The houses hold up to four people." Cassidy led them to the bridge and began to split everyone up. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were in the second house along with Kirara. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were in the next. Ed, Al and Winry were in the fourth house along with Shippo after Winry declared that he was so cute. Soul, Maka were in the fifth house due to setting it equal. Tsubaki and Black Star were in the sixth as Kid, Liz and Patty was in the next. Kid protested against the idea of being symmetrical without the sisters so Cassidy didn't mind to let them be there. Stein and Spirit were in the eighth house.

Cassidy and Aoi had left the groups alone after they had said to go to ninth the house. The ninth house they seemed to miss due to ground vision and noticed that was identical but much larger than the rest. Cassidy explained that instead of going through each house to get there, to go take the longer bridges attached to each bridge on the right side. It would lead them straight to it. Once everyone had understood the duo left, taking one of the longer bridges attached to the fifth house. Cassidy entered inside and plumped down onto the leather chair closet to her. Aoi sighed and sat next to her. Today was going to be long.

* * *

Feria was running through the woods as she followed the scent of Amara. Cassidy told her what happened to her in order to make sure Cassidy had gotten to the groups in time. Feria's face showed hatred. Because of them she was dead!

She stopped her running as she saw the sight before her. It was terrible that she wanted to run, but she couldn't leave her there like that. Feria walked over to the now dead Amara with disgust. She was on the ground with chains wrapped around her legs, stomach, torso, arms and chest with clearly visible bruises from the pressure on her body. The wound on her chest had spilled blood that covered part of her and the ground. Amara's hair was matted with the sticky liquid and soil. Her eyes held terror as well as death. Her mouth slightly opened and stared at her body just on the side, nothing but dead.

Feria fell to her knees in front of Amara's body and allowed her cries to escape. She pushed Amara's bangs out of her face and gently closed her eyes. Now she looked like she was sleeping. Feria looked at the chains that had pushed out her life and slowly took them off of her, adjusting the girl's body to get it off completely. Once she was done and now Amara was on her back, Feria looked at the deep wound. She placed her shaking hands on the wound and in attempt to heal her, she whispered with a shaking voice in a different tongue. Feria removed her hands to see if it had worked, but it didn't. Amara was long now and Feria couldn't bring her back. Tears spilled out of her eyes and landed on her corpse as her soft sobs soon turned to loud and untamed cries.

* * *

Cassidy heard everyone come inside. She gestured to the other many chairs that were pulled out and sat in front of Aoi and Cassidy. Since it was a bigger house it had more furniture. Everyone took a seat and listened, "Okay, to start things off you were brought from your worlds and into our world. Our world is well…different. We aren't completely normal I should say." Cassidy looked around nervous.

"Yeah, no kidding, your scents are far from anything that I ever smelt before." Inuyasha stated as Cassidy raised an eyebrow and continued.

"We are well what you call, Supernatural. Supernaturals range in many varieties from Wolf, Vampire, Witch, Fallen Angel, pure Demon, Hybrids, to Half Demons," She glanced at Inuyasha, "Like you. I am a Wolf as you can tell from earlier and so is Aoi. The woman you saw earlier was Feria. Feria is a Vampire Witch Hybrid." At this everyone raised eyebrows except Kagome. She has heard of the legendary vampires that prowl in the shadows of the night and burned to death by either the sun or holy water, but never expected them to be real. "A Vampire is a person who is dead, but not. They need blood to survive and that blood can either be animal or human." Cassidy saw the frightened looks on their faces and continued, "No, Feria won't hurt you unless you piss her off." Inuyasha understood now that's why he could smell death off of her but not the others.

"Witches are ones who can perform magic. Light Magic is meant for the good, such as nature or healing," Cassidy waited for them to fully understand and continued, "Dark Magic is meant to kill, illusions, death, and or produce shadows. Witches are very powerful. A Fallen Angel is an Angel from Heaven that had either strayed from the path of righteous and was sent to Earth for punishment. They too are magical creatures and very powerful, but rare indeed to find. Pure Demons are well, from hell no real explanation. Hybrids are two creatures bred together. Anyone can be a Hybrid, like a Wolf and Vampire, or Vampire and Witches, any combo really. Feria is actually one of one hundred Hybrids. She is a Vampire and Witch. As well as…" Cassidy looked down as everyone waited for the answer in suspense, "well as Amara was."

Maka looked around for another female and when she didn't see one she asked, "Is Amara here?" Cassidy flinched and almost let a tear fall. Aoi noticed and took over for her.

"Unfortunately, Amara had passed away a few hours ago. She died to make sure Cassidy here was able to get to you in time. She was a wonderful and dear friend, but a great leader." At this Maka looked down. A woman died to save them, she felt bad for her.

"The women who attack you are Witches." Aoi continued as everyone perked up. Now this was something they wanted to know, "They were sent by The Leader to capture you guys and take you to her."

"Wait…her? It's a she?" Black Star asked a little confused.

"Yes, The Leader as she goes by was once a fighter in the war back about fifty years ago. You see our world we live in now was not like this before. We never fought the Humans; we often hid from them as they created stories of us and mocked us, which is until they attack half of our people. We defended ourselves and it eventually turned into a war." Aoi looked down to the wood floor if lost in the memory as he continued, "We were badly outnumbered by the Humans at how well they used their technology that they invented. Even though we had Witches, Demons, almost all Supernaturals around in the war, we were often trapped and killed, shot down so much that our bodies couldn't heal fast enough." Aoi cringed as the painful memories surged through his brain. "We would have lost and eventually died out, but Michiyo had snuck into their territory and figured out their tech. She was smart like that." Aoi's eyes saddened. "She figured out how to use them and how to shut them down completely. Once she returned and the next time we went to fight, they couldn't fight us back. We had the highest advantage and well…we got justice." Aoi looked up at the groups as they all looked down.

"Michiyo was eventually nicknamed The Leader and she led the rest of us to complete victory. Humans had been enslaved at her command and have been ever since." Aoi finished as Ed stood up quickly.

"You enslaved humans?" Ed shouted as Aoi stood up.

"Yes and at the time we believed it was justice for what they did to us but-" Aoi was cut off as Ed stomped over and grabbed his shirt pulling him close. Aoi growled as Ed spoke lowly.

"You thought that was justice? I'm a human, are you going to enslave us too?" Ed asked, ignoring the rumble in Aoi's chest. Cassidy stood as well as Inuyasha, his hand on his sword.

"If we were going to do that, then we wouldn't have bothered saving your ass!" Cassidy yelled pushing the two boys away. Just then Sasuke spoke up.

"How do we know you aren't working for The Leader?" Sasuke glared and everyone was soon agreeing and up on their feet throwing accusations.

"They're going to kill us!" Naruto shouted.

"They sent us here just to have us murdered why?" Maka asked.

"Who cares? They ain't killing me!" Black Star declared.

"Can we just sit down?" Cassidy shouted over them.

"Why? So you can say more lies!" Inuyasha growled and unsheathed his sword.

"You enslaved humans!" Kagome and Sango said at once.

"Please let's calm down!" Kakashi tried pulling his group down, but they continued on. Unsheathed swords, growling, yelling, oh yeah this wasn't going to end well. Just when someone was about to throw a punch, a loud _thud_ was heard against the wood floor. It caused them to stop yelling and to see where the sound came from. Everyone looked down to see a body on the ground. Cassidy and Aoi looked at the corpse and looked away. It was Amara's body.

Everyone soon looked away at the sight. Feria was standing over her and glared at everyone. "All of you are stupid!" She glanced at each group.

"How? You're the one trying to kill us." Kid stated calmly.

"Right there! That's how!" Feria growled and continued, "Do you see this body?" she pointed down at Amara. They nodded, "Her name was Amara Wolfe, my older sister, who in fact died in order to save your asses!" The group was stunned by the 'sister' comment. Amara was Feria's older sister? All the groups suddenly felt a pain in their hearts. "Yeah feel fucking bad! If we wanted you dead or enslaved then we would have done it a long time ago, trust me. Even though right now for all of this shit I want to, oh so badly, fucking end all of your lives!" Each group slowly backed away as Feria held a serious look.

"But I won't. Amara died for you to live so if I did then that would ruin her plans to keep you alive and she would have died for nothing." Feria had finally calmed and cleared her throat to finish Aoi's story, "Amara had noticed the changes that were brought upon our world. The sky was dull, the animals would hardly come out, the air and the Earth smelled as if it was dead. Amara had been by Michiyo's side and tried to tell her that we needed to fix things, place things in order. In a way that meant humans were on top and we would be killed. Michiyo wouldn't have it and had even tried to kill Amara. Amara of course escaped and started a rebel group against her, that was ten years ago." Feria looked at her sister and sighed.

"Okay, so how do we fight into this?" Stein spoke for once.

"Not sure, but about a year ago we had overheard that Michiyo was planning on creating a portal to bring some unique people that her friend's had hated." At this everyone looked disgusted.

"Obito."

"Scar."

"Medusa."

"Naraku." Each group spoke their enemy's name as Feria, Cassidy and Aoi looked at them.

"I guess, but we don't know why exactly she wanted you guys here or how she even contacted them, but Michiyo is very smart." Feria warned.

"Ha! I could surpass her!" Black Star shouted confidently. Feria looked at him oddly and ignored him. Cassidy walked over and bent down to Amara's body. She softly stroked her cold cheek as something caught her eye. She tilted Amara's neck to the right as a mark of a trinity symbol was showing.

"Feria, did you see this mark?" Cassidy looked up at the puzzled Hybrid. Cassidy was sure that Amara didn't have any tattoos on her.

"What mark?" Feria walked over and squatted next to Cassidy. Cassidy pointed it out as Feria's eyes widened in shock. No fucking way! "Cassidy when you two left did she by any chance seem different to you? Smell different? Anything?" Feria asked Cassidy with slight excitement.

"No, why?" Cassidy asked puzzled. Feria didn't respond and stood up, picking up the body. She threw it over her shoulder and left with a "Don't worry about it." and left the house. Cassidy wanted to follow, but she knew better than that. She turned over to the groups that curiosity in their eyes. She smiled and said the same, though in their minds they continued too.

_**~End Chapter Five~**_

Hey _**midnightloveless**_! Still love your reviews!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	6. Chapter 6-Michiyo

_**Special thanks to midnightloveless.**_

_**Important!**_

_**Kinny or Kin meaning gold due to her eyes being gold and red. Pretty exotic too!**_

_**Chapter six**_

_**Michiyo**_

A loud crash echoed throughout the meeting room as the hooded women were on one knee and slightly jumped from that sudden sound, "She killed one of you and then she just disappeared?" A woman's voice was slightly raised with anger that she was trying to hold back. The first woman in the dark hood nodded with a little fear.

"Forgive us, Michiyo. We have failed you." She spoke softly as they all bowed their heads in hope that she would.

"Oh damn right you fucking failed me!" She finally allowed her anger to come out, "Did you even search the fucking woods? I mean no one just disappears from the face of the Earth unless I wanted them too!" Michiyo was a very powerful woman, not mention incredibly smart. She could make someone or even thousands of people disappear and no one would know how, when, where and why. Michiyo pushed her long, silk black hair out of her face with the palms of her hands and sighed aggravated. She trusted these women with this special mission and the fact that they hadn't come with the people she sent them to get pissed her off to no end.

"We have searched up and down; even broke a few barriers, but they have seemed to outsmart you, Michiyo." The second woman answered as Michiyo glared at her dangerously.

"No one can outsmart me, trust me." Michiyo seethed.

"We do however have some good news," A third women spoke as Michiyo glanced over to her, waiting for her to continue, "I have killed Amara." The woman smiled proudly as well as Michiyo. Finally, the bitch was dead! Michiyo thought proud of this woman.

The Leader approached her and removed her hood that concealed her features. She had soft red hair that was pulled back into a French braid. As she glanced up at her leader, Michiyo noted that her eyes looked rather exotic. Pure gold with red spots scattered around the color. Michiyo knew what kind of Witch she was, actually a very rare Witch at that. The woman before her was a Witch known as 'Keres'. Keres were identified with the exotic eye coloring and known for the most violent deaths they can possibly imagine. Unfortunately, they were slaughtered to a very few almost five hundred years ago due to their murderous ways. Michiyo smiled as she patted herself on the back mentally for choosing her.

"What is your name, child?" Michiyo could see that she had very young features; she looked around the age of fifteen or sixteen. The teenager rose and bowed before she answered.

"My name is Kinny." She answered as Michiyo smiled evilly.

"Kinny, are you aware of your wonderful power?" Michiyo placed her hands on the teen's shoulders as Kinny shook her head gently. "Well, you are a very special girl and I need you to practice your magic to absolute perfection for the job I have for you." Michiyo smiled coyly as Kinny looked shocked.

"Y-you need me?" She stammered as Michiyo nodded and tilted her head to the side some still smiling.

"How did you kill that damn bitch Amara?" Michiyo sneered at the name. Michiyo hated Amara for saying they had to set things back to order. Ha! Things were in the correct order they should have always been. Michiyo and among thousands others had believed so. But now she had to stress over the sudden rebelling groups popping up.

"I used the chain to wrap around her body and continuously crushed her and stabbed her right in the chest. She wasn't much as a fight as people has said before." Kinny smiled at her killing Amara. Michiyo was in thought as she knew something was off of how she was easily killed. She knew Amara well enough to know that she wouldn't go down without cutting this girl up before she actually died. Michiyo nodded and patted her shoulder and let go.

"Well done, Kinny. All of you out!" She demanded as they got up, bowed and left their leader in her thoughts. She heard the door shut and sighed. Michiyo knew Amara was playing dead for a while to plan something again. Michiyo wasn't sure entirely, but one thing she knew was that she was never going to allow her to bring down her forty-four years of success. No, she would hunt her down and kill her herself if she had too.

Even though the war was fifty years ago, Michiyo still held her beauty and seemed the age of twenty-three. Supernaturals have an age that they no longer age anymore past their twenties. Once that happens they can take the appearance of twenty something and actually be well over a hundred years old. Supernaturals have been around since Humans and what made a Supernatural? Well, as legend says that a man and woman were having a child, but the woman was very sick and could possibly die before or after birth. The man, desperate to save the woman and his child had made an herbal drink that was to cure any sickness, blood. More specifically the blood of a wild wolf, and made the woman drink it. According to legend, once the man had killed the wild wolf, its spirit appeared before and growled the words perfectly clear, "You have taken my body and now I shall find a new one. You and I will never be apart for now I am no longer free and wild. You have killed me and tamed my spirit." and with that disappeared.

Once the child had been born, the woman and man had noticed the color of the child's eyes. For a second the child's eyes went from blue to gold and back. The woman didn't understand what that meant, but the man had reflected on the wolf's words weeks before the birth and decided to explain to the woman. The woman was shocked, but none the less she loved her child and they decided to name him Damian for demon wolf. Damian had grown to a young boy and he phased into a Wolf. The father noticed that the Wolf looked like the same one he saw years ago but smaller. The little wolf pup had come over and whimpered for comfort, but once he touched his son, the wolf bite him and some of the wolf's blood spilled inside his cut. The father outraged, nearly killed the pup, but remembered that it was his son and the boy returned human, confused and scared. The transformation hadn't hurt, but was quick that it felt like he was trap and couldn't breathe. The father again explained what had happened and told the boy that now the wolf's spirit was in him and allowed the shape shift.

Years passed as the boy had grown into a young, handsome man. The woman died from a sickness and the father stayed the same age. Curious as to why he waited for his son to phase into the wolf and once he did, he saw that with each he the boy grew so did the wolf in size and was now close to ten feet tall. He approached his demon son and asked the white wolf why this had happened to him. The wolf only growled in response, but in his head he heard, "When I had bitten you when I was a pup, not only did your blood spill, but so did mine and had entered your wound. My blood has kept you alive when you should have died. We are connected by blood and you will for more years than normal." That was how Wolves came around.

Soon, others came around like Vampires. A woman was human and she was always obsessed with seeing blood. She would cut her arms to watch the blood spill in awe. She was called a freak and humiliated in front of everyone. Upset, she had attacked the person and bit into his neck so hard that blood filled her mouth. She was delighted with the sweet sensation that filled her mouth and down her throat that she eventually drank the entire person's blood. Everyone around her was terrified for their lives that they tried to kill her, but she felt the power of the new blood course through her and she was too fast and too strong for them to kill her. She continued her killing spree and drank so much blood that she sharpened her canines to pierce her victims much more effectively.

One day though they had caught her in a trap and pierced her heart with a wooden stake. The woman died and they left her body on the ground to rot, but one of the men had accidentally slit his hand with the sharp wood and some blood landed on her mouth. As the blood slipped into her mouth and filled her body with that sensational power and recovered her wound. That was how Vampires came to be.

Michiyo walked over to the full length mirror and looked herself over. She had nice olive skin as she wore a black shirt with a V-cut and white floral designs on it. She had regular blue jeans and converses on. Her shimmering black hair reached to the middle of her back as she had caramel colored eyes. She had fair skin and no need for make-up. She fixed her shirt as she approved of her looks and walked across the dark marble floor to the window. She had mansion that was on the mountain to overlook her success. The gloomy sun covered the large city as her smile widened. This was the right way, to never hide in the shadows. To have Humans enslaved to her every command and Supernaturals thriving through the whole place.

Michiyo was a Wolf Witch Supernatural. Her power is strong and her Wolf is even stronger, but what people fear the most of her is how she thinks. She is beyond smart and can easily deceive you before you can blink. She knows how to make plans in the middle of a battle and reverse the battle strategy of her enemy to a point they get to confused. Again a proud smile adorned her lips as she watched everything below.

* * *

"Stay away from me!" Maka shouted as Miroku was being his lecherous self. He tried to grope her as she pulled out a book and hit him over the head with it. Soul had come over to make sure his Meister was alright and shook his head at the monk. Everyone was taking a break inside the ninth house as Cassidy and Aoi watched the groups interact.

"Keh, I wanna find this Michiyo person and force her to send us back to our world. I can't stand these people." Inuyasha complained as Ed overheard.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ed walked over to the sitting hanyou.

"It means I don't like you." Inuyasha snorted as Ed glared.

"Yeah well I don't like how you look. You look like a puppy!" At this Inuyasha stood up and growled in his face.

"I ain't no pup!" he yelled, "You look too short for being fifteen!" Inuyasha could swear he heard something break in Ed as Ed clapped his gloved hands together and placed them onto the ground. The wood soon flew up and hit Inuyasha in the jaw, causing him to fly backwards. The women had gathered around each other as Winry and Al watched with a sigh.

"So that's Alchemy?" Sango asked as Winry nodded.

"Mhm, Ed is very talented." Winry smiled as Inuyasha and Ed continue to be in one another faces.

"Does everyone do that where you're from?" Sango turned to her.

"What, Alchemy?" Winry asked and Sango nodded, "Well not really everyone. The State Military has the Alchemist do jobs for them; Ed is only State Alchemist that is this young. Ed wanted to become one because he and Al are on the search for the philosopher stone." Winry explained as Sango nodded in somewhat understanding.

Sasuke watched everyone around as Kakashi did as well. Naruto leaned against the counter as he too watched people interact. Sakura was talking with nearly everyone, trying figure out what their worlds were like. She honestly liked the way Maka's group was dressed, but still favored her own world. Soon Maka asked, "Does anyone have a mirror?" Everyone turned their attention to her confused.

Cassidy walked over, "Why?" Maka smiled, "Because I need to get in contact with Lord Death." Inuyasha heard and nearly fell over.

"Lord Death…you know Death?" Inuyasha gulped.

"Well, yeah he is the Grimm Reaper and Kid's father." She gestured over to the amber eye colored boy. Then Kid nearly hit himself but remained his calm posture.

"Maka I can contact him without a mirror." Kid then turned around as he pointed to the ground and a purplish white light formed. Everyone gathered around as it showed the Reaper himself.

"Kid, where have you and the others disappeared to? I've been looking for you." Lord Death asked in a funny tone that the Soul Eater group was use to but the others looked surprised.

"Father it seems we were swallowed up by a black hole produced by the witch Medusa. We are in a new world with some rather interesting parties." Kid explained as Death appeared mad.

"Is Stein with you?" Stein walked over and waved, "Ah, I assume Spirit is with you?" When Spirit showed himself Cassidy pushed her way through the crowd and stopped in front of the Reaper, "Who are you?"

Cassidy was still confused with the funny voice but answered, "Uh…hi I'm Cassidy Lee and I am from the new world your son is talking about. Is there a possible way we could send them back to you?" Cassidy asked as the Reaper shook his head no. Everyone sighed as she backed away from Death and Kid again spoke.

"Father what should we do?" Kid looked at his father.

"Stay with each other and stay with Cassidy. Hopefully we can get you all home." And with that his image disappeared. What now?

_**~End Chapter Six~**_

_**Ahhhh! **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	7. Chapter 7-Mystery Leads to Another

_**Important:**_

_**midnightloveless had asked if Kagome and Miroku have an advantage due to their spiritual powers in this new world? Yes they do. Also if my Witches were they same in Inuyasha's world. Yes and No. My Witches have good or bad magic, none in between and it explains that in the past chapters. **_

_**Death is a Reaper but my Death isn't like Lord Death from Soul Eater.**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**Mystery Leads to Another**_

Feria paced back and forth, pouring one bottle to another as she started mixing in the correct amount of ingredients. The body lay sprawled on the bed. The Supernatural stopped as she examined the purple liquid in the bottle. After shaking it around a few times, she nodded and grabbed a cloth, pouring some on the cloth and gently rubbed the trinity symbol over. Feria watched as it slowly glowed, sighing she sat down by the bed and rested her head on her arms. This body wasn't her sister's. Sure it looked like her and could pass for her, but it wasn't her actually. The symbol proved that, and that symbol would take Feria straight to her. Feria was relieved to know her sister wasn't dead, but was lost as to hwy she would fake her death _now_ of all times.

A knock sounded as Feria shot up and checked the symbol, not seeing a real change. She walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a frantic Cassidy, "You will not believe what this Kid person can do!" she shouted causing Feria to cover her ears.

"Damn Cass, sensitive hearing over here!" The Vampire yelled but the Wolf paid no attention.

"He contacted Death!" Cassidy whipped around to see her friend's reaction as Feria froze in her spot.

"What? Who can contact Death?" Feria's eyes widened in fear, this wasn't something a Supernatural could do. No it took a lot more skills and nerves of steel to do it. Death as all Supernaturals called him because well, he was just Death. Everyone feared him and no one dared to mess with him. He was the sight of horror, broken skull that had black eyes of endless torture; black cloak that could swallow you whole if he wished, shadows that would stick to the walls to make you go insane before he used his scythe that was icy cold and sharp that could cut your shadow. There were very few people who could contact him and didn't fear him, Amara was one of them.

Cassidy felt the hairs on her back stand as she answered, "This guy named Kid; also he is Death's son!" Feria gasped, "But that isn't the weird part, the weird part is that it didn't look like Death." Feria raised an eyebrow to indicate for her to continue. "I mean sure he had a cloak, but the skull is different and the cloak is too and he talks in a funny tone." Cassidy finished as Feria crossed her arms.

"Perhaps they have a Death in their world that is different from ours, very different, still…creepy." Feria and Cassidy shuddered. Silence filled the air as the Wolf spotted Amara's body, she didn't know what the symbol meat nor why it was glowing. She turned to ask, but Feria stopped her.

"Where are the new comers?"

"Oh, in the ninth house with Aoi." Cassidy replied as Feria walked out of her own house, Cassidy following. The two walked in silence across the bridges to the ninth house, Feria's house was higher up so it didn't take so long.

Once they entered everyone turned to look at the two. Feria glanced around and began to walk towards the kitchen cabinet, pulling out a round bottle with a tall neck that contained liquor. She pulled out three glasses and poured about a third full in each glass. Just then she saw red hair in the corner as the person spoke, "I like a woman who can handle her liquor." It was Spirit that was flirting with the Hybrid. At this Maka groaned as Aoi and Cassidy froze, holding their breaths. Anyone who knew Feria knew not to flirt with her and not to mess with her.

Feria smirked and placed the bottle down on the counter to look at the red head, "I can handle anything," she moved closer as she whispered, "But what I can't stand is…" Spirit smiled as her smirk dropped and her voice was raised, "Stupid, pathetic men who think they can flirt with any woman and they will swoon for their stupid sayings!" Feria huffed as everyone backed up. She grabbed her glass and the other two, handing them to the two Wolves. Aoi and Cassidy took the glass and looked at the caramel color liquid as Feria raised hers to her lips and tilted it up as the smooth hot, burning sensation went down her throat. She licked her lips as her friends did the same, "So, who are you people?" Feria indicated towards the new comers as they all stood in a giant semi-circle.

"I'm Edward Elric, but you can call me Ed, and this here," Ed jerked a thumb towards the giant metal person behind him, "Is my younger brother Alphonse, but you can call him Al. Winry over there is my friend." Feria cocked an eyebrow up as she looked between the two brothers and took a few steps closer.

"Younger brother huh, or just a heap of metal that follows you around and you say he's your brother?" Feria looked at the glowing eyes as Ed nearly popped a vein.

"Hey he is my brother okay!" Ed tried to convince the woman, but she ignored him as she placed her hand on the cool metal.

"Brother what is she doing?" Al spoke that caused Feria to snap her head up, but her hand remained in the same spot.

"This is odd magic…"Feria could feel a soft pulse under her hand as Ed growled.

"Magic…that isn't magic. It's alchemy and that's my younger brother's-" Ed was cut off.

"Soul…it's his soul that I can feel." Everyone watched as Feria pulled her hand back and looked down. "You poor things…what you've been through." Feria looked at the shocked Ed and smiled, "I'm sure Aoi and Cass have told you what I am." She looked around at everyone as they nodded, "Well, a Witches' magic can sense other magic and can tell how powerful or weak it is." Feria explained.

"So, like a tracker?" Liz asked as Feria nodded.

"In a way I guess, I've never sense magic this odd like this…alchemy you call it?" She looked at the gold eye brother as he nodded.

"Alchemy and magic are alike to me, but a soul sealed inside this metal armor…impressive kid." Feria glanced over to the DWMA kids and stood in front of the weapons, "Again magic that I've never sense before…what are you anyways?" Feria bent down so her hands were on her knees as she sniffed the silver hair, red eye boy.

Soul held his cool posture as he answered, "I'm a scythe weapon." Feria looked at him and nearly died.

"A…scythe…how in the hell are you a scythe." Feria asked as he smirked.

"I'll show you…" and with that his meister Maka walked behind him as his transformed his arm first into a scythe blade, making the vamp back up, and then his whole body glowed in a blue light and soon in the girl's gloved hand was a full scythe. Maka twirled him skillfully a few times and then held him behind her shoulder. Feria and the others were impressed by the show as Soul's reflection appeared on the red and black blade, "That's how." Soul smirked as Feria glanced at the rest of DWMA.

"Can all of you do this?" Feria asked and when they were about to answer she cut them off. "Wait, don't answer that…that can be explained over dinner." Feria eyed the bottle and grabbed it, pouring more into her glass, "I need another." Feria took another swig as she looked at Inuyasha and his group. Feria walked over to the inu and sniffed him as he sniffed her.

"You smell like death itself!" Inuyasha growled as Feria smirked about to reply when Kagome beat her to it.

"Ah Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome demanded as the rosary beads glowed and slammed the poor inu to the ground in front of a stunned Feria. Needless to say everyone was shocked by it, "That isn't nice to say to a woman!" Kagome put her hands on her hips as Inuyasha groaned.

"Bu-t…it's true…K-Kagome…" Inuyasha stuttered out in pain as Kagome huffed and gave a sincere look to the Vampire.

"I'm sorry for his rudeness." Kagome bowed in respect as Feria just gave a confused look.

"Cass?" Feria called out for her Wolf friend as Cassidy strolled by her.

"Yeah, what is it?" Cassidy asked still looking at the flat hanyou.

"Uh…have you and Aoi showed them around?" Cassidy nodded, "Good…what time is it?" Cassidy looked up at the clock on the wall as it read half past five. Wow! Time does fly when talking and explaining things happen. Cassidy told her the time as Feria nodded and finished off the rest of her drink, "Everyone can go back to their huts and wait for dinner to be done. Just meet back here at seven." Feria gave out orders as she headed out to the bridges back to her hut. Hopefully by now, the spell would show her where her sister is. Everyone did as they were told as Aoi and Cassidy prepared for dinner…lots of food was going to be made.

* * *

Her eyes seemed to glow in the late evening sunset. A gray cloak covered her as she stood behind a tree, waiting to see or hear something would happen, she had to make sure the coast was clear. When she heard nothing, but the wind, she walked out of her hiding spot and leaned down onto the earth floor, slitting her hand. The blood flowed down her palm and dripped into the soil as she spoke, "By the blood of one who has been touched by Death, I demand the Gates of Hell open!" Her voice was raspy as she could suddenly hear the thunder sounds and dogs barking, but she didn't move. She knew the doors about to appear.

She glanced up, her eyes a piercing blue as the wind swirled around her and suddenly two black iron gates with skulls on each spike appeared. Shivers went down her spine. She stood and opened the black gates, walking through as a thick hole in the air seemed to swallow her whole. She kept on moving forward as the awful smell of old, rotten blood filled her nose. She looked around as very little lights lit her way across the Boney Bridge. It was obvious it being called that as it was a bridge made entirely of bones of the deceased. She carefully crossed over the blood filled river as she could hear the screams of the souls.

She continued on as she took in a deep breath and stopped as voice echoed around her. "Well, isn't it my dear old friend." Several shadows appeared of a hooded figure on the stone and boney walls as the woman held her ground.

"Please stop with the show and just show yourself." She demanded as she heard the shadow laugh and suddenly there, in front of her was Death himself. He removed the hood off his skull as he was much taller than the woman as she looked up at him. He pulled out a boney hand from his torn sleeves to gently stroke her hot flesh. She didn't move as his bones touched her cheek; she was use to this. Death always loved the feel of her skin and she could understand why he did. He was completely dead and well he barely remembers what it is like to have a body and actual flesh. So the feel of flesh amused him, even though she knew his secret.

"Why have you come? Did you miss me?" Death teased as she pushed his hand away.

"You know why? You said you could prevent this from happening." She said with anger at the cloaked covered skeleton.

"No, I said that I might prevent this…never said I could or that I would." Death still amused turned around and headed up a few stairs that led to a tall black throne that was on an endless pile of skulls and parts of bones around it. Death sat down in his throne and rested his cracked skull on his boney fisted fingers in a bored way.

The woman walked up to the chair and glared, "Yeah now look at what happened because you wouldn't stop it!" She yelled, her anger boiling as the Reaper sighed.

"Foolish girl!" Death caught her off guard by his sudden outburst. "Perhaps I wanted to see what she could do and what her extent of powers are. She did bring them here and now I am merely curious as to what she is exactly planning. She seems much more powerful than you. I was always fond of that glorious woman."

Death seemed to look like he was in a daze when the cloaked woman muttered under breath. "Maybe you should make her your wife and you two can live happily ever after." She huffed out sarcastically.

Death looked at her, "What was that?" He tried to scare her, but that didn't work, she was use to this.

"You know what I said, anyways if you can't help me, then what kind of Reaper are you?" She turned as Death glared and was out of his chair and in front of her in a second. She jumped back from the sudden appearance. Okay, she wasn't use to that one quite yet.

"The only Reaper and I never said I couldn't help you, just said I was fond of her." Death smirked as the woman raised an eyebrow for she didn't know what he was thinking, but she had a feeling he wouldn't tell her.

_**~End Chapter Seven~**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	8. Chapter 8-Dinner

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Edited**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**() ()**_

_**0 0**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**Dinner**_

Her nails tapped against the wooden counter as the steam from the boiling water rose to the surface and out the window into the early evening. Cassidy sighed impatient for the water to completely boil, crossing her arms to exaggerate her annoyance in the situation. Aoi rolled his eyes and continued to ignore it by simply cutting up the meat. Cassidy however continued her huffing and puffing as thoughts ran through her head. W_hy hasn't she buried Amara? Seriously…and why was that symbol glowing? Is Feria trying to bring Amara back…no that isn't possible…it was too late for her to be revived…still? And what is up with these newcomers? They have very weird worlds by what I can put together, but then again they probably think we're out of this world._

Cassidy smiled at the last thought as she didn't hear Aoi's aggravated tone, "Cassidy, the water is going to boil over!" he warned, but it was too late. The water boiled over at the high temperatures and as it boiled over the stove, hot water seeped through her shirt burning part of her lower back. The wolf howled out in searing pain as Aoi rushed over to her, lifting up her shirt. She winced and growled in pain as he took in the line of bubbled up and reddened skin.

"Ouch! Dammit, that hurt." The Wolf cried out as Aoi grabbed a cloth and put some cold water on it.

"Don't kill me for this, but I'm going to place a cold rag on your burn." Aoi warned as Cassidy nodded. Aoi hesitantly placed the rag on the burn like he said he would to soothe the hot pain. Cassidy clenched her teeth and let out a small whimper from the cold contact, but the pain was soon eased and now healing. Aoi put her shirt back down and turn the knob to a lower temperature so there wasn't a repeat of this. Cassidy looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as she spoke.

"She hasn't been buried yet…" She whispered as Aoi turned to face her.

"Why not?" He went back to putting the food together to keep him from shaking, understanding who she was talking about.

"I don't know…but when I was talking to Feria in her house, I saw Amara's body on the bed…with something glowing on her neck. Feria totally freaked about that symbol and now her sister's corpse is rotting on her bed. Don't you find this strange?" Cassidy glanced over at Aoi, who was still making the food.

"Yeah, I do." was all he said before they returned to the duties at hand, leaving the questions still unanswered.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he paced back and forth. Kagome and the others were silently sitting on the couch and chairs, watching their friend with curiosity. "What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly.

Inuyasha continued his growling, "That girl, Feria…things just don't seem right…" Inuyasha slowed his pacing and looked out the window to see the said girl walking by.

Miroku sighed happily as he spoke, "I think everything seems to be in the right places with her." he smiled as Sango growled and grabbed her boomerang, slamming it against his head. Miroku yelped and whined at the contact.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sango asked, still having the boomerang against the monk's head.

Inuyasha eyed Feria as she continued walking up to her own house. "The things she knows about us…is it really possible for things like her to exist…or any of them?" Kagome found this was the time to speak.

"Well, back in my world vampires only exist in stories or movies." Kagome saw as everyone watched her for more info. "They all say the same thing…they drink blood and burn in the sunlight or when they enter a holy place. They don't exist in my world." Kagome finished as Inuyasha thought about it, becoming silent.

_Is it possible?_

* * *

Winry held the tired out fox as Ed sat on the chair, thinking. He was thinking of the possibilities that were here. People who transform into Wolves. Vampires. Witches. The half dog half human. The kids turning into weapons and one of them who has a fox sealed within himself, and then there's the little fox kid in Winry's arms. All of these people from different worlds that Ed couldn't even comprehend. How any of this was possible…or even created was beyond him. Still he would figure it out.

Al watched his brother as he could see the thousands of thoughts run through his head. Al didn't need to ask what he was thinking, he knew. Al had his own thoughts, like how that woman knew there was his soul inside the armor. She said she could sense souls and other parts of magic…but what happened to Al and Ed wasn't magic…it was alchemy. Plus, the woman said that those two were the same to her…how? Alchemy is science and basic understanding of equal exchange…so what was magic?

Winry wasn't exactly sure what to think about this whole situation that she was in; instead she just focused on Shippo, who was peacefully sleeping in her lap. He could be like her son, that's how she saw him, in a mother's perspective.

* * *

DWMA kids rested in their separate rooms as their thoughts were similar to the others. The hows and whats running through their heads as they tried to figure out what to do. Should they do what Lord Death said, but could they trust any of these people? If they tried to run away, where would they go?

None of them weren't entirely sure if they could trust someone who was half Witch, could they? They were sent here by the Witch Medusa.

so could they really trust anyone here?

* * *

Sasuke lay on the bed in his room when he heard the opening and closing of doors. Sasuke carefully got up and opened his door to peer outside. As he looked over to railing, he saw the blonde spiked up hair that belonged to the one and only Naruto. Sighing he walked over to the wooden railing and asked loud enough for the blonde to hear. "What are you doing, dobe?"

Naruto whipped around to look up at Sasuke. "I'm looking for food, teme." more specifically ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "They're making dinner, dobe." Sasuke walked back into his room as the sun began to set in a dull orange and gray color. This whole place seemed dull and surrounded by death. Something Sasuke could relate too.

* * *

Cassidy smiled triumphantly as she placed the final piece of dinner on the large round table that Aoi and her had put together for their guests. On the table lay glorious and delicious dishes that were made in two hours. For the main course was venison that was precooked a day before, they didn't plan to have people over but what did that matter now? It could feed over thirty people if cooked right, which this giant piece of meat was cooked to complete perfection. Salad and bread followed after as well as varieties of soup, chicken, beef, etc. They weren't sure what they would eat so they tried to make almost everything they had.

The table wasn't just decorated by food, but with pure white ceramic plates with sparkling glasses and perfectly folded white napkins with the silverware inside them. Oh yeah, this was perfect for dinner, but would it stay like that?

Aoi filled each glass with water as Cassidy went over to a small box with a silver button on it. It connected to each house to let other residents know what is going on or to warn them. Cassidy thought this would be faster than going around telling everyone. Little did she know that this would freak out nearly everyone.

"Guys, its Cassidy speaking. Come to the Ninth house for dinner, thank you." Cassidy let go of the button and cleaned off her hands as she could have sworn she heard someone scream from the sudden appearance of a voice. Aoi and Cassidy took their seats next to each other that the backs were facing the door as the soft sound of shuffling feet reached their ears.

Each group took in the sight of food in awe as Cass turned around and told them to take whatever seat they wished. Each group nodded and stayed with their group. The seating was simple; from Aoi's left side was DWMA, followed by Full Metal, then Inuyasha and finally Naruto. One chair was left opened by Cassidy as the last person was Feria to enter the room and take her seat.

Cassidy smiled and told them to dig in and that's exactly what they did.

* * *

Michiyo sat at the long marble table alone as she ate her food in silence. It was a comfortable silence, but something to her just felt off about eating alone, well actually just being alone. She wasn't sure why, until an old, suppressed memory rushed to the surface.

_"__We can rule over them together!" Michiyo shouted_ _happily as the young man's face showed disgust at her words._

_"__No, this is wrong and we are better than that!" he shouted at her that only caused her to grow angry at his next words, "Michiyo…my love…let this obsession go. We've won and they know not to mess with us anymore. We don't need to rule them…we are not meant to rule a weak race…please…" he begged._

Michiyo clenched her fork as she pushed the memory back, but her anger got the better of her. "It isn't an obsession!" she threw the fork half way across the room as she pounded her fist against the marble table. A normal human that would have at least fractured something, but instead it did the opposite and fractured the corner of the table. She put her hands to her face as a soft sob that no one would have guessed would come from her, escaped her mouth.

* * *

Feria chewed quietly as she could hear the soft moans from the others as they ate the tender meat, surely this was amazing, but only moans of pleasure voiced it. Feria looked over to Al, who just sat there, and in an instant guilt flooded her. He was just a soul that was sealed to a piece of armor that couldn't physically feel anything nor eat or drink anything. The Hybrid remembered what she felt and saw when she felt his soul. She could feel his agony. His urge to become human again. Feria sighed, in the same way she couldn't feel either. Sometimes her body is so cold that she is numb to the physical touches. She felt extremely sad for him but even more so when she had a glimpse as to what happened to him and his brother. When a Witch feels a soul they can feel its pain and what happened to it. Only extremely talented Witches can see glimpses of the soul's death, or relive it as if it is happening to them. Feria only got a few glimpses of his death. She shuddered and looked at Al, who looked even more uncomfortable.

Feria cleared her throat and asked, "So…Alphonse was it?" this caught everyone's attention as Al nodded.

"Yes, but you can call me Al." he offered as Feria nodded.

"Al…" she pondered as to what to say. "How old are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm fourteen…" Feria nodded and glanced over to Ed.

"And your brother, how old is he?" Feria wasn't trying to cause him pain or anything; she was trying to make him feel a little more human…to ease his soul.

Al quickly saw what she was doing. Remembering certain things from his past made him feel slightly better. Like he was still human. "Ed, he's fifteen." Al answered politely as Feria's eyes showed amusement, something that confused her friends.

"Wow, I wish I was that young again. Man I had fun when I was at your ages." Feria smiled and seemed to be in a memory.

"You don't seem that old, Miss Feria." Miroku spoke this time as she smirked.

"Beauty of being a Supernatural, you see my age is considered, well...dirt." Feria looked at everyone's confused faces, sipping her glass of water before she continued, "My true age is actually nine hundred and fifteen." At this jaws hit the table. Was it possible for her to be that old and still look like she was twenty?

In this world it was.

"H-how…I mean w-what? That isn't possible!" Ed stuttered as the Hybrid smirked again.

"No, not in your world maybe, but in our world it is very possible." Feria smiled as they all glanced at one another. "Just like whatever is possible in your world may not be possible in ours." Ed thought about it for a moment and actually agreed with her, everyone did.

"What kind of Witch are you?" Stein asked that caught her off guard.

"Uh…what kind of question is that?" Feria asked back.

"I mean do you have a specific talent you can do?" Stein cleared up her confusion somewhat as she thought about it.

"Actually I don't know." she answered, "I mean there are bad and good ones and I guess I'm considered a good Witch, but I can do many things. I don't have a specific talent; magic is one of my talents." She shrugged and took a bite of her meat. It was really good.

"What is magic any ways?" Ed asked as Feria looked over to him.

"Well that depends on what you think magic is. Some think magic is unexplained while others think it's one and the same as science, like alchemy. Magic is causing or bending the natural laws of the universe. We can…well let me show you." Feria put her hand in the light from the lights above and closed her eyes. Soon it went dark. When everyone saw the light forming, they saw it was forming in Feria's hands. Everyone gasped and watched as she closed her hand, the lights returning, and opened her eyes.

"That's a small thing some of us can do. We can teleport things or people like Cassidy did. In truth she doesn't have magic ability, but that necklace she has on has the ability to teleport things or people. Also we can create barriers of many kinds. The only way to get here is by going through barriers that are sealed with blood. When a person goes to leave or try to get through, the barrier will stop the person unless it recognizes the person's blood. It's hard to really explain what magic is really because people say many things about it. It's wonderful or its evil…things in between that, but to me magic is freedom and dangerous." Feria smiled and explained the best she could as everyone nodded.

"My question is how one turns into a scythe?" Feria looked over to the red eye, silver haired boy after a bit of eating.

"It's in the soul of them…they can connect it and bam! A scythe they are and can become a death scythe by eating ninety nine Kishins souls and one witch soul that has magic abilities in it to boost the weapon's abilities." Maka answered as the Hybrid glared.

"You ain't getting near my soul." Feria seethed out as Maka paled and nodded.

"No, no of course not." Maka laughed nervously as Black Star piped up.

"I can take your soul and make Tsubaki the most powerful death scythe there is!" The blue haired boy exclaimed as Feria cocked an eyebrow at him. Maka saw the look and was about to tell Black Star to shut up when Feria spoke.

"Is that so?" Feria asked with a smirk on her face which Black Star took that as a challenge and we all know he doesn't refuse a challenge.

"Yeah it is! Tsubaki chain scythe now!" He demanded the poor girl.

"Um…Black Star I don't think we should…" Tsubaki tried to get him not to challenge Feria, but he wouldn't have it.

"Tsubaki…" Black Star slowly said as she bowed her head and soon was a chain scythe going into his hands, "Now I'm going to show you how big of a star I can be!" The assassin yelled as Feria held a bored expression.

"Black Star I don't think that is the best idea right now." Kid spoke for once as his friend ignored him and charged after her across the table, making the food fall and spill everywhere. Everyone tried to stop him from going after her except Stein; he wanted to see how powerful this half Witch could do.

Feria still remained in her seat as Black Star reached her and was about to throw the chain scythe down onto the woman, but couldn't. Something was stopping him from delivering the final blow. He looked down to that he couldn't even touch her as an invisible force was stopping him, and then it hit him! She had a barrier around her!

"Want to continue or do you give up?" Feria asked the boy as he glared at her.

"I'll never give up!" He declared as Feria shrugged and suddenly Black Star could feel the pressure against his body and soon found himself thrown against the wall and unconscious. Everyone looked at Black Star and Tsubaki and then to Feria who just waved it off and allowed the silence to become comfortable.

* * *

Darkness seemed to cover the woods as everyone had gone back to their own huts and rest for tomorrow would bring something interesting for all of them, but tonight was the night Feria was in for a surprise.

She had checked the glowing symbol on the clone, but it didn't do anything, making the Hybrid angry. She grabbed a glass and poured the lovely liquid into it and drank all at once, allowing the hot sensation cloud her mind as she poured more. She was too busy drinking to notice a new scent in her hut.

"You could always hold your liquor better than me." A female voice sounded as Feria whipped around and bared her fangs in warning. All she saw was a hooded figure before the figure removed the hood to reveal a pixie blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Feria stopped her warning and took in the sight of her older sister standing before her, breathing and alive.

Feria's eyes watered as she spoke, "A-Amara…is that you? Not some stupid clone?" Feria walked over to her as Amara nodded and was soon pulled into a tight hug followed by tears.

"Shhh….Shhh…It's alright…I'm here…I'm here…" Amara whispered into her little sister's ear and stroked her hair in order to soothe the poor girl.

_**~End Chapter Eight~**_

Edited.

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	9. Chapter 9-Let's Get Ready

_**Important!**_

_**Eye color meaning**_

_**Wolves:**_

_**Red- anger, warning, jealousy**_

_**Blue-sadness, depression**_

_**Gold-bright, happiness**_

_**Vampires:**_

_**Black- danger! Back off!**_

_**Red-warning, caution, pissed off**_

_**Dark Red-extreme caution**_

_**Blue-happiness, fond of, lost in,**_

_**Bright Green-sadness, pain**_

_**Forest Green-Guilt**_

_**Just so you know and onto the story!**_

_**Chapter Nine**_

_**Let's Get Ready...**_

The sun rays penetrated through the early Spring leaves as the soft wind made the forest into a beautiful hum. The golden rays warmed the soft wood of the counter as Cassidy filled her glass of water, sipping the cool drink as she looked outside. Something about the sudden light seemed to brighten the soul of the bleak place, and turn brighten her own soul. This place had light once, but now after the war, it slowly curled up and died piece by piece. The war that brought nothing but chaos and death, as misery followed right behind their footsteps.

It was once a peaceful place which Humans lived their lives and Supernaturals lived theirs. There was no war; there was no misery or death that consumed everyone and everything. No, not until Humans killed five Supernaturals and left their bodies to rot. That's when a war broke out. Humans built their armies as well as the Supernaturals. The war came and it left wounds, scars, blood in its wake and never seemed to end until Michiyo ended it herself. Then a new war where Supernaturals lived in the high heavens and Humans were the pitiful slaves began. The rebellion began to stop Michiyo's reign and end this war, but that seemed to be put to a halt when the new comers appeared in their world.

Something about them, something about their appearance _here_, seemed to bring something old and nearly forgotten back to this grave. Even as short as a day it had been, the trees were beginning to breathe with a hint of life again. The dried dead soil of the Earth was slowly and gradually turning soft and moist, giving the small plants and creatures that burrowed there a reason to be there. The air, once dull and hard to breathe in, turned crisp and light. The sky, a dark luminous gray color that reflected the storm left behind, began to turn into a light baby blue color.

Yes, something about the new comers appearance was turning the place into what it had once been and what others wish it to be again.

But, as slow and as gradual as the place was turning, it still needed time and work that needs to be done before it was that once peaceful beautiful place again.

Cassidy sipped her water again as the floor creaked under the weight of footsteps. Cassidy turned around slowly when the scent was unfamiliar to her. When she turned, she was faced with a pale angular face that had black eyes and ebony hair that framed it almost perfectly. The man wore a black shirt that had sleeves cut off and black pants, sword strapped to his hip.

_What was his name again? Sa-Sasuke?_ Cassidy asked herself before she smiled and place the glass down. Though the smile was almost forced. The air around the guy seemed dangerous and like a threat.

"Good morning." Cassidy smiled weakly as Sasuke stayed quiet, "Is everything alright?" stupid thing to ask really, but Sasuke remained quiet. "Can I help yo— " Sasuke's cold voice stopped her.

"How do we return to our world?" it was sudden that Cassidy had to blink and replay it in her head to know what he asked. That was one question that had _everyone_ wondering. In truth they didn't know how to get them home. Sure Witches have teleported people and things around and to other places, but to another world…that was either been never attempted or thought of or _impossible_. Yes, Cassidy had come across some the most powerful Witches, Amara and Feria included, but she had never seen or had heard of a portal opening to another world.

Until now.

Sasuke watched her closely as she twisted the hem of her gray tank top in her hand and sighed, "I'm not entirely sure. I've never came across a Witch that actually teleported a person or thing to a whole another world." Cassidy pulled at her light blue shorts that showed her evenly tanned, long legs.

The Uchiha scoffed. "The Michiyo woman, could she do it?" Cassidy's eyes suddenly shifted from a light green to a dark red. Sasuke was remained still and calm as his hand loosely held onto his sword of Kusanagi, preparing if this girl decided to suddenly shift and attack.

Cassidy's eyes locked onto Sasuke's as she let a deep rumble from chest emit through her mouth. Sasuke glared and tightened his grip, but Cassidy spoke, her voice a deep growl, nothing that was human sounding."Why in the hell would you want _her_ to help you?" Cassidy shouted, "For all we know she could send you to oblivion!" Clearly the mere mention of Michiyo pissed her off, but Sasuke remained expressionless. Cassidy threw her head to the side as she snarled and gripped the edge of the counter to steady herself. "Michiyo is one not to be trusted. She is cold and twisted and she shoul—"

"-If she can send us back to our world then personally I would want her alive so she can do so. After that, your business with her would no longer be ours. Until then, I personally don't care if you hate her or not." Sasuke's voice was cool and steady as that seemed to set Cassidy to calm down, somewhat. He didn't care if she was pissed or not, they needed to find a way to go back to their own world before this woman could get to them.

Cassidy blinked a few times as the Uchiha watched the dark red color seep away until her usual light green color was back. The Wolf sighed and looked away. "I apologize for yelling at you." Cassidy looked to him and Sasuke nodded. "And an answer to your question is I'm not sure." Cassidy saw Sasuke raise an eyebrow. "Michiyo is very intelligent and she is a Hybrid of a Witch and Wolf. We are certain that the way you and the others were sent here is by her doing, but sending you back is different story. We would have to know that specific place, time, spell, everything she did to bring you here and reverse it." The Wolf explained.

"How long would it take?"

"It depends on the spell and the place. Some spells can take mere minutes while others can take years to make happen. And given that a year ago we heard the rumor of Michiyo bringing people here from a different world, then it must have taken her that long or even longer to create and preform the spell." Cassidy heard the infamous '_Hn'_ of Sasuke, not sure what it meant, as he turned and began to leave. Cassidy raised an eyebrow in confusion and sighed, deciding to leave it.

* * *

A flash of red colored the trees as well as silver hair that zoomed through each tree, jumping from branch to branch with a grunt each time. Inuyasha settled on one branch as he was perched high enough above the ground to see the tall mountains with little snow, covering the top. The fresh smell of water reached his nose as he spotted a clear lake. The sun made it sparkle as he followed around the tree line, looking for any signs of danger. All Inuyasha could spot were some deer, elk and some squirrels, but no signs of danger.

Inuyasha shouted over his shoulder. "It's all clear!"

Back on the ground were the DWMA group, Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, Miroku, and Kagome, who sighed and mumbled. "Honestly I just asked if he wanted to come along with us to explore the place." Sango chuckled beside as a flash of red was back on the ground with the rest of the group. Kagome had decided to get some of the groups together to explore this place. Along with them are Sakura and Winry. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had stayed behind with Stein, Spirit, Al and Ed to figure out a plan to come back.

"Didn't that shape shifter say that this place was sealed?" Sango asked as Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha folded his arms in his large sleeves and did his usual _'Keh.'_ Miroku piped up.

"Still it's better to check for any signs of danger in case something decides to take you beautiful women." Everyone groaned at his remark. Winry and the rest of the women had gotten pretty use to his womanizing routines.

"He's right though. I don't trust that half Witch." Maka clenched her fist as everyone seemed to agree. Apparently Witches are just evil in everyone's world.

The group walked silently in the sudden peaceful place as they saw deer and other small animals run across the woods. Once in a while they would find a place to sit and rest as they took in the view of the world none knew existed till now. The place was filled with forestry and felt different from when they first arrived. Though they had only been here for a day, no one really forgot what it was like. Gloomy and felt like death was gripping all around the area. But now, well now it seemed a little peaceful.

Sakura leaned back on her hands as she looked towards to clear blue sky. They had found another little grassy area surrounded by tall pine trees and the soft sounds of the forest animals.

_Hmm, weird, this place seemed dull and unnerving, but now it kind of reminds me of home…home. Wonder if we will ever go back home? _Sakura asked herself, but knew everyone else was thinking the same thing.

The pinkette sighed. "Hey guys, do…do you think we'll ever return home? You know back to our worlds?" Sakura glanced at the silent group as they all sighed.

"Honestly I don't know…sure hope we do." Kid answered as Patty and Liz sat next to him and placed their cheeks in their palms as their arms were supported by resting on their knees. Miroku sat in between Winry and Sango as Inuyasha was up in the low branch of an oak tree. Kagome sat beside Sakura.

"I hope we do soon or my mom would freak if I didn't return home." Kagome looked up at the sky with the pinkette as everyone fell quiet, the soft hum of the wind rustling the leaves and the chirps of birds sounded as the soft patting of hooves against the moist earth of the larger animals made the group become relax and calm to listen to the forest communicate in its own mysterious way.

* * *

Naruto stalked the bridge with his arms up and hands locked behind his head, looking up at the sky with no particular thought in mind. He aimlessly walked around the tree houses with no real goal to find anyone, except that teme who wandered off somewhere. Kakashi was with that perverted red head and the crazy doctor discussing how to return back or how they wound up here. Naruto did pass by that Ed and Al people while ago and even saw that blue haired kid striking a tree with that weird weapon of his.

He still hadn't seen Sasuke and he was glad he hadn't either, though he was looking for him, but still he was glad he hadn't seen him. That was until he ran into a solid chest that followed with a slight grunt and a cold remark. "Watch were you're going, Dobe." Sasuke looked at blue eyes that blinked into focus and then narrowed.

"Teme, I was looking for you." Naruto snapped as Sasuke arched an eyebrow for him to either shut up and leave or to continue, Naruto couldn't tell but continued on anyways. "Did you find out if they can send us back?"

"No." Sasuke replied and began to walk away.

Naruto blinked, "No? What—they can't or you haven't?" Naruto caught up to the retreating Uchiha.

"They can't send us back." Again Naruto stopped and blinked, trying to wrap his head around this.

"What do you mean? How can they not be able to send us back?" Naruto ran back to Sasuke. Naruto saw the Uchiha suddenly stop and look up at nearby tree house. Naruto followed his gaze towards a young woman with brown, short hair in a black tank top and torn jeans, leaning against the wooden railing as the sun warmed her pale face.

Both ninjas narrowed their eyes as they recognized the woman. "Hey…wasn't she supposed to be dead?" Naruto whispered as Sasuke gave a short nod. With one glance at each other, they pushed off the bridge and to the side of the trunks as they reached the girl.

In one swift movement Naruto pinned her against the platform with a kunai knife at her throat. Sasuke stood above her with his sword unsheathed and pointed at her as well. Naruto glared as he saw the scowl on her face and the sudden eye color of deep blue to endless pool of black. That caught off Naruto. He seriously thought nobody's eyes could be any darker than the Uchiha's, but apparently this one's eyes could be.

Naruto pressed the knife closer as he straddled her and got dangerously close to Amara's face. The Hybrid smirked. "Who are you?" Naruto growled as Amara let her smirk grow wider. "You're supposed to be dead. Is this some type of trick?" Naruto and Sasuke had good intentions, taking precautions with everyone and everything, but the Hybrid remained silent as her eyes returned back to a hazel color.

Naruto began to get impatient. Sasuke being stubbornly quiet he was used to, but a possible enemy was pissing him off and the way she kept that damn smirk was beginning to put Sasuke on edge, but of course he wouldn't let that type of emotion show. "Speak now or we end your life here." Sasuke moved the tip towards her head as she looked back up to the dazzling Sasuke and once again the smirk grew wider.

"Well Sweet Pea, if your sword can kill me," Amara looked back at the pissed blonde, "and your knife can kill me, and then by all means go ahead." Sasuke took that as an invitation and quickly raised his sword to end it, but her voice made him stop midway. "But honey, I'm not your average enemy." Amara quickly raised her leg and bent it at the knee as she made contact with Naruto's back. _Hard_. The blonde had arched his back in pain and Amara took that opportunity to shove him off to the side.

Then she rolled to her feet and was suddenly in Sasuke's face, that unnerving smirk still on her pink lips, his sword pressed to her neck.

"In fact, I'm not your enemy period." Amara watched the Uchiha keep his sword by her neck, but Amara smiled and watched the sword reflect the sun in a black color. The cold metal didn't bother her in the slightest.

Naruto finally was able to catch his breath from the pain. "You're…supposed to be dead."

Amara looked down to the blonde as a reply was about to form, but the sudden _zip_ sound Sasuke's sword made had Amara grabbing the blade, slicing her hand in the process, and gripped it tightly so it wouldn't slice her neck. Her eyes were back to that unnerving, endless black pool as she sharpened her canines and raised her upper and bottom lip, showing him her sharp fangs in warning.

Sasuke wasn't fazed by the show, narrowing his eyes at her as he struggled to have control over his katana. Amara was much stronger than he was, but he still managed to have a good hold on it.

Naruto finally was able to stand as Amara shot him an evil glare. "If I was the enemy, both of you would be dead and given the fact you think I was supposedly dead, exception of seeing my fake corpse, I won't kill you for attacking me." Amara seethed as Naruto gave her a quizzical look.

"Fake body…you mean you weren't dead?" Naruto lowered his fist as Amara rolled her eyes.

"Wow you catch on fast, gold star for you." Amara smirked as the sarcastic tone made Naruto twitch and growl from it. Amara soon let go of the weapon, pushing it back from her neck and stepped back. She glanced at her palm that was slice, but she only saw her blood, the wound seemingly healed quickly.

Amara walked over to the railing and put her left leg over the side, straddling it that way. Her black eyes sweeping to a bright blue as the soft wind caressed her cheek. "I had to make a fake body to throw off Michiyo for a while." Amara explained somewhat.

Sasuke sheathed his sword as Naruto went into a relaxed stance. "And did it?"

Amara looked up towards the leaves dancing in the wind. "You know…I've noticed that ever since you and the others got here that the forest is suddenly bright again." She whispered, completely ignoring the question.

Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other and back to her. "Not a lot like we all hope, but enough to be noticed by us who live here." Amara was suddenly quiet, lost in a memory as she closed her eyes and completely ignored the duo by her. The wind picked up a little as it softly pushed her short bangs in its random dance and made the Hybrid smile with pleasure.

She inhaled the pine and sappy smell the trees gave off and let it out with a deep, relaxed sigh. She allowed her head to fall backwards as chills were forming on her arms from the warming wind. Naruto watched the woman in new perspective. If he didn't know what she is or where they were, then she would seem like a normal woman, who was enjoying the comfort the forest was providing. Sasuke watched her as well with his guard on high, not trusting what this woman is in the slightest. Then again, Sasuke didn't trust anyone.

Something snapped the trio out of their peace. Something like a scream.

Sasuke and Naruto could barely hear it. It was carried on the wind and towards them. The two ninjas weren't sure, but Amara threw her right leg over the railing and falling straight down to the closest bridge, beginning to be a blur that zipped through the trees.

Suddenly Feria appeared from the tree house and yelled, "Come on!" towards as the ninjas attempted to keep up with the two Supernaturals.

* * *

"Come on you bastard! Show yourself!" Inuyasha snarled as he held Tetsugia tightly as Sango had her boomerang in hand, Kirara in her demon form, Miroku ready with his staff, Kagome with her bow and arrow and Sakura standing in front of Winry with her kunai knife in hand and ready to strike. DWMA kids were in their stances with their weapons at the ready.

They all stood in circle, looking in every direction for that dark figure that made Winry scream.

They all saw him or _it_ running across the trunks of the trees, laughing and making the wind pick up in a cold demonic way. It was taunting and teasing like they were its prey. Inuyasha growled again and caught a glimpse of the shadow run across the tree next to him. He swung, hitting the tree when the shadow escaped, leaving a deep mark in it. "Bastard, quit with the games!" Inuyasha was getting annoyed with _it_.

_It_ responded with the wind spiraling all around them that made it that much harder to decipher were it was. "But I like to play games all the time. It's entertaining to watch you all have fear written all over faces." _It_ whispered as Inuyasha laughed.

"Ha! Afraid of you? You won't even show yourself! You're hiding in the shadows, you coward!" The half breed roared over the wind as it grew stronger, trying to push them all down.

Just then a feminine voice yelled over the wind. "Seth, dammit enough of your games!" Amara shouted as the wind continued to pick up. Amara growled in irritation and looked up at a tree that she could easily see a man standing there. "Seth, so help me I will shoot you!" Amara threatened as he whispered into the wind.

"Are you sure you won't miss?" It—_Seth_—teased as Amara put her hand down side and lifted her tank to reveal a sliver Colt pistol .45 and aimed right at the man.

"Nope." Amara quickly turned on her heel, raised the gun higher at the tree and emptied out three shells. Everyone dropped at the gun fire, some confused about the sound, but dropped anyways.

Feria, Naruto and Sasuke showed up in time to see Amara lower the gun and hear a grunt here and there as a man appeared in front of Amara. "Dammit, Amara you nearly hit my wings and not to mention my heart!" The man shouted as Amara smirked, a habit she clearly had.

"Oh be fucking glad I didn't hit you _and _be glad that I didn't use silver bullets." Amara put the safety on and rested it against her thigh still in her hand as the others finally saw it was safe enough. They all stood up and stalked over.

"Besides Seth, I don't need you scaring the new people." Amara gestured to the group.

Seth was a head taller than Amara as he wore a black beanie with a lid attached angled to the side. His dark brown bangs showing as he had a goatee with some stubble on. He wore a washed over blue shirt with old worn blue jeans and black DCs with blue and green laces. His chartreuse eyes had a playful yet serious glint in them. "But I like to mess with the new people." Seth pouted as Amara shook her head.

"Oi! You bastard, you tried to kill us." Inuyasha turned Seth around and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, growling in his face.

Amara looked at her baby sister, who simply chuckled and Amara turned back to the two. "Um…wouldn't want to do that if I were you." Amara warned as Seth put both of his hands on Inuyasha's chest, added enough pressure that sent Inuyasha tumbling backwards and down to the ground with a _thud_. Amara sighed as Inuyasha jumped up and was about to come after Seth, but a force stopped him. He struggled against it as everyone watched in amazement, well only the groups.

Amara was in between the boys as she had her left hand up, palm outwards to Inuyasha as a slight glimpse of something coming out of her hand, stopping Inuyasha from coming any closer, that the sun rays illuminated once in a while. "Enough of the fighting and teasing or I'm seriously going to throw people up against trees." Amara threatened as her eyes dimmed to a nut brown color, nearly black.

Seth cracked a teasing smirk. "…love to be thrown up against a tree by you any day…" Seth mumbled, but Amara and Feria both caught it. Without looking away, the older sister pointed her pistol after she flicked the safety off and pointed the gun right at his forehead. The group was baffled as they waited for the sound and him to hit the ground.

"_Seth…_I will rip your wings off with silver wires and shove them into your stomach until you choke on your own blood." Amara's voice held venom in it as she slowly turned her head towards the laughing man and had this psychotic grin on her face that made chills run through everyone's spines and Seth quickly shut up. "Now, let's all get back." She ordered after she put the gun back on safety and strapped it back to her thigh. No one had a problem following Amara's orders.

Silence was filling the air until Naruto spoke, asking the same question before this whole commotion. "So, did your little fake corpse trick work on that Michiyo?"

Seth walked by the Hybrid and looked down to her. "Fake corpse?"

Amara rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Michiyo is hunting or she was hunting me until that one Witch supposedly attacked and 'killed' me. Everyone there at the _Casa di Demoni_ celebrated that the Great Amara was dead. So—hey don't give me that look Seth, that's what I'm being called by them these days." Amara gave a small smile up at Seth, who gave her a doubtful look. "Anyhow, I switched myself out for the fake body and awl-la, they believed that I died at the hands of a weak Witch." Amara smiled as Naruto was interested in her switching out part.

_Huh, so she did a switch to throw off the enemy…kinda like we do._

"Yeah, next time let us know that you're doing something like that. You gave me a heart attack A." Feria had a nickname for her older sister that was _A _when she was a baby and couldn't say Amara, so A had stuck. Amara turned to her and gave her a toothy smile as the two sisters laughed.

"You think Cass and Aoi know I'm back?"

"Probably not."

"Ooo, this could be fun." Amara rubbed her hands together in an evil type way that had everyone wondering what she was planning.

* * *

Everyone had arrived back to the tree houses as they seemed to be exhausted, well most of them. Seth, Feria and Amara seemed to have a spare energy pack somewhere in their systems because on the rest of the way back, the two sisters were up in the trees jumping from one limb to the next and they even had a race. Seth had changed into this adorable little snow fox, with pure white fur and beady black eyes, which had Kagome and Winry chasing after him. When Amara had seen the confusion in everyone else's faces, she said she would explain when they got back, which they did, and she had taken off to what seemed like the direction of the main house.

Amara was up in the roof in a squatting position, watching below her where everyone was and balled her fist. She let her knuckles fall down gently as she gave three knocks against the wood, and again a few seconds after the first set. Soon, Aoi and Cassidy ran outside to look at the roof, but Amara had jumped down stealthy and was behind them.

"What the hell was that? A bird?" Cassidy shook her head and turned around with Aoi following her. The duo nearly fell backwards from the sudden surprise of Amara standing behind them. Cassidy had her hand over her pumping heart as Aoi blinked a dozen times.

"Nope not a bird." Amara smiled and held in her laughter over their shock faces. "You guys look so freaking hilarious right now!" Amara busted out laughing.

Once the initial shock of seeing Amara alive and laughing worn off, Aoi threw himself at her and held her in a tight embrace. Cassidy let her heart beat slow down to normal as the tears swelled in her eyes.

"Amara…I'm so glad you're back." Aoi whispered in her ear as Amara snickered.

"Easy there Wolf boy. You might just be seeking for something that isn't there." Seth said with a teasing tone. Aoi snapped his head up to Seth leaning against the frame of the house, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. He let Amara go as she gave a gentle hug to Cassidy, approaching Seth and glared.

"Yeah, and you think you have something?"

"Mmm, more than you and probably will always have more than you." Seth winked as Aoi let out a warning growl. Seth rolled his eyes at the weak growl."Please, that won't work on me Wolf."

Aoi was about to pound Seth into the ground when Amara cut off. "Boys, that's enough."

Seth scoffed, "Boys? Since was I ever a boy? I'm sure there's a proper name for me." Seth walked over to the Hybrid with a playful pout, ignoring the death glares from Aoi.

Amara looked up at him, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. "Cocky children…That. Is. Enough." Amara saw the playful hurt in Seth's eyes as she walked away and saw the group coming up to the main house. Feria looked over to Amara who simply sighed. Amara seemed to be ignorant of what Aoi and Seth were to her other than close friends.

_And so the fight for her love begins…again. _Feria thought somberly.

Everyone settled inside the house again as Amara had to push the c_ocky children, _as she called them, away from another and from herself. "Okay, so obviously you know me as the 'dead chick', or Amara. I'm the older sister of Feria over there." She introduced herself as she looked around the room at the amount of people that was here and counted. "Three…ten…twelve…Cass didn't you say we had twenty two people here?"

"Yeah, the others are off in their own houses."

"Hmmm, okay I'll meet them later." Amara cleared her throat to begin. "So, you all are well aware that this isn't your home or your own world and that Michiyo brought you here. Two questions remain. One, how did she get you here? And two, why on earth does she want you?" Amara asked as everyone nodded in agreement.

Amara continued, "In my absence, I've been to the _Casa di Demoni, _which is the House of Demons, I was able to figure out how she got you all here." Everyone leaned closer and listened to her next words. "By a transportation mirror."

"Transportation mirror…how'd she come across one of those?" Cassidy asked.

"What's transportation mirror?" Maka asked next. At this time the rest showed up to listen to the news.

Amara waited for the rest to come in and settle down, when Al spotted Amara. "Brother, isn't she that dead lady?" Al whispered as Ed glanced to Amara who smiled.

"Not dead. Anyways, a transportation mirror is a rare teleportation object that Witches can use to teleport one or multiple people from another world to any other one it's connected to. A long time ago, there was this woman who was said to have special ability..." Amara began on the story.

* * *

_Well, one day a dark hearted man had come strolling through the village she was in and in an instant he wanted her to be his wife and mother to his children. Nero was his name, which was as cold and dark sounding as the black ice in his heart. When he found the woman in the woods, talking to the trees once again, he asked for her name and she said in a sweet voice that her name was Serafina._

_Nero smirked coldly and watched Serafina stroll over to the river where silver fish swam up to her. She placed a delicate finger in the clear water and let the fish nibble on her finger in a gentle love way. Serafina was a gentle soul that forest creatures loved to have around. The trees would provide shade and shelter when needed and the animals would company her. She would gently pet the elk and deer, and Nero would allow her to play hard to get, but the animals would zip away when Nero approached Serafina._

_Concerned, she had told Nero, 'Your presence makes the forest uncomfortable. That is a sign of danger and evil.' And turned away from the dark man, but he wouldn't have it. Laughing coldly, he grabbed Serafina by her wrist and pulled her to him harshly, _

_"You shall be mine Serafina and your entire little creature friends will be dead at my hands. You will cook them for me and feed me and heed my every command my dearest." _

_Serafina was horrified by his words and raised her free hand, a light force pushed him away from her and she ran, but Nero followed her. She had called for the forest's help and so it did, since she had cared for the forest. The tree branched would ensnare him and he would break them. The animals would bite him, kick him and ram him down, and so he would kill them. Serafina had watch with great sadness and guilt that she ran off to the high mountains and hid in the snow where she thought Nero wouldn't find her._

_Nero did find her though and when he did, he was covered in blood of his own and those of the animals he had killed to get to her. She screamed for help, begged for someone to come, but she was in an icy cave where the only way out was blocked by the dark man. She turned to the ice and pounded on it, begging to get out, begging to leave this place and away from the man. _

_Nero laughed and said, "There is no escape Serafina. You cannot escape your fate and you never will."_

_ But he did not realize that her tears that she had cried during her futile begging, had frozen on the icy ground, where she now was on her knees still crying, into a round circle showing her reflection._

_Serafina placed a shaky hand on her reflection and pleaded to leave this place. Nero let out a dark laugh, but stopped when he saw a light slowly sucking in Serafina. When he went to grab her, it was too late for she was sucked into the mirror and never returned._

* * *

Amara finished her story about Serafina and the Mirror.

Each group was silent and surprised by the story.

After a moment passed Ed asked, "So, Serafina was a Witch?"

"Yes, actually _the_ first Witch." Amara answered.

"So, how'd more Witches come along?"

Amara chuckled, "I'm sure you know how, but some said that Serafina was teleported to another world where she met a man named Luciano, they soon fell in love and the two married and had three children, all girls. The oldest was named Amara, the second was named Feria and the third was named Gemini, for when Gemini grew looked like a mirror image of Serafina." Amara looked down at the floor as Feria had scowl on her face.

"Whoa, wait…Amara…Feria…and Gemini…Amara and Feria in the story are you two!" Naruto shouted in realization as everyone else looked over to the two sisters.

Amara looked up and over to Feria and back to the groups. "No…no seriously we're not. We might be over nine hundred years old, but no. They are our ancestors which we were named after Amara and Feria." Amara gave a quick smile, "Though we were once told by an old herbalist that we have many identical traits of the two. He was extremely old…well over a thousand years old. Yes, he was that old and he had known Serafina when she was a little girl. So, this story is very true and very old."

"Okay, so how'd this old guy know the daughters? And how does this explain a mirror?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"First off, when the three sisters were old enough to understand, their mother had told them how she came to this world and met their father. Serafina taught them their abilities and the girls were soon finding themselves freezing parts of the water, an attempt to see if they too could visit another world. The first sister, Amara had tried and she was soon sucked in the same way her mother was. The other two sisters went in after and they traveled through different worlds until they arrived back to the village where their mother was born and had grown up in. One day when an old man was travelling through the forest, he spotted a bright light coming from the high mountain, deciding to check it out. When he arrived to the icy cave the light was beaming from, he saw the three sisters. Startled at first, he began to back away, but stopped when Gemini turned around. Seeing as the baby sister was a mirror image of Serafina, the old man rushed to the three sisters and embraced them as if they were his own daughters.

"The four left the mountain and went back to village where the girls explained the adventures they had and how they traveled to each. The old man had said that each place they were able to travel to was connected through different mirrors or reflections created by someone who wanted to escape."

"Wait…but wasn't Serafina the first Witch?" Al asked and Amara nodded.

"Serafina had traveled to many different worlds that had many dangers. So, in order to escape and travel to a different one, she had created the mirror and was sucked in to another world until she met her true love." Everyone nodded and let the rest of the tale sink in. Silence fell upon them, but no one minded it. It was break from talking and confusion.

After a while, Naruto piped up, "So Michiyo had one of these mirrors and that's how we got here? That doesn't make sense," Naruto pointed to his group, "because we were sucked in by a black hole."

"Yeah, and we were falling through one." Maka stated, gesturing to her group.

"Actually we got sucked in by a mirror that Scar had." Ed pointed out.

"Same here, but only by Naraku." Sango stated.

"Still, we didn't see a woman or anything." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

Amara ponder about it for a while and then snapped her fingers when she thought of something. "She did a reverse spell." This time Seth and the others gave her a questioning look.

"_How_ would she do a reverse spell on something like that and even _know _where to get these people, let alone bring them here." Seth raised an eyebrow at Amara.

"Easy, well not really, but we all know Michiyo is highly intelligent and she must have figured out a reverse spell that instead of taking _her_, it would _bring_ people here that she wanted. Michiyo was probably scrying through it when she was looking for interesting people. I wouldn't know why she wants them, but it explains how all of you got here. Some through a black hole if one didn't have a mirror." As Amara explained, the confusion seemed to clear except for that one question in the air, why would she want them?

"Okay, so can't you send us back through a mirror?" Kakashi asked.

Amara flinched, "No…not necessarily. See the black holes and mirrors are connected to that same mirror, but something must have gone wrong because you should have come through that mirror, which is back at _Casa di Demoni _and it's nearly impossible to get in there and get the mirror, do the correct spell all without dying, which is why you guys landed in the middle of the woods."

"You got in." Feria pointed out.

"Che, yeah nearly dying myself, that was bad enough. And remember I was dead and had to keep it that way until I got enough info to figure out things." Amara complained.

"Oh, such much stress over this." Feria mocked as Amara stuck out her tongue.

"So, let's do what you did and get back." Sasuke proposed.

Amara turned to the agreeing group and erupted into a fit of giggles. "Oh…you got…hehe…no." Amara stopped laughing as she turned serious. "No way in hell am I going to let you guys go in there to get that damn mirror while trying _not_ to die….without knowing why she wants you. At least without backing you guys up." Amara smiled as everyone looked at one another.

"So it's agreed that we go and get this mirror and return us home?" Kid asked as Amara nodded proudly.

"Yes. First we're gonna train everyone and I need to figure out the reverse spell, that would take awhile, but in the meantime, Feria, Cassidy and I will get your sizes so you guys can train in some more appropriate."

"Keh! We don't need training we can handle ourselves against anything." Inuyasha argued as Sakura agreed.

"Yeah, besides we can train in what we are wearing now." Naruto piped up.

Seth scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "You guys wouldn't want your pretty little outfits ruined when we get to training." Seth smirked as Ed gave him a quizzical look.

"What are you anyways?"

"Oh me…I'm a Fallen Angel slash snow fox. A basic Hybrid if you will." Seth winked again as Amara crossed her arms and cleared her throat.

"Anyways, Seth is right. You don't want your clothes ruined while we train you guys to fight against Supernaturals." Amara looked over to Sasuke and winked, Everyone looked away or towards to the wood floor lost in thought.

"Something like this will take time and work, only if you guys are up for it." Amara let the silence come again as she shifted her weight to on leg and waited for their answers.

"We're in." Kakashi stated as his group nodded.

"Count us in!" Ed shouted proudly.

"We're ready." The others agreed as Amara glanced back to her group as they smiled and nodded.

The Hybrids smiled, "Let's get ready to kill this bitch."

_**~End Chapter Nine~**_

_**Edited. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy.**_


	10. Chapter 10-Training

Hey guys! I'm back with this chapter like I promised I would be. So basically it's just training and it's gonna be fun! Lol I'm tired right now so I'll shut up and let you red.

Chapter Ten-Training

The four groups were gathered at the Main House in their new outfits. The girls wore black with different colored stripes ranging from baby blue to black, techfit climawarm tights. They had climachill tanks matching their pants and colored running shoes. The clothing was tight and showed off a lot of skin and every curve for the boys to see, though the girls weren't complaining. The boys wore sport essentials tee in four different colors, black, red, blue, and green. They had sport essentials sweatpants in the same colors and black running shoes. Everyone got to see everything the training outfits exposed.

Amara walked in wearing identical outfit to the girls in all black except for one accessory, her black leather fingerless gloves. "So, everyone likes their new outfits?" Amara watched as a few itched at their neck while Inuyasha scoffed.

"Don't see the point in wearing these." He snarled as Amara patted him on the back and turned back to the door.

"Bring your weapons and let's go." Amara waved while they grabbed what they needed and followed her down the stairs and into the woods.

An hour of walking had passed in silence, slowly. Amara and the others led the groups to what they called the Training Grounds. She explained that it was far away from the hideout, where no one can track them, given it was still in the barrier protection spell. Everyone took in the view of the woods as birds chirped, deer grazed, and wind softly stirring the leaves. The sun shined down on them as each individual wonder the same question, how did they not know this place existed?

Amara stopped and smiled, turning back to the groups announcing they were here. They peered around to a large opening circle that the trees created. Wooden tables sat on the outer edge were shiny weapons were delicately placed. Bundles of hay were placed in a random order in the circle with blue and red targets painted on them. As they got closer they noticed a few trees had indentions in them, probably from strikes of a weapon. Everyone gazed at the large Training Grounds as Amara clapped her hands for their attention. "Okay everyone! Today we're gonna put your groups with different people. Example…umm," Amara looked over to Cassidy and whispered, "Names…oh right okay. Inuyasha's group is going to train with me. Seth is going to have Naruto's group. Aoi is going to have Maka's group and Ed's group will be with Feria. So get with each other, my group follow me." Amara walked over to the weapon's table and gently touched two identical daggers. Their hilts were curved in as the blades had the edges coming out in a slim outward curve whilst the blades followed up in an inward curve to a point. One was black while the other was silver. Kunai knives rested by each other as well as ninja stars. Amara picked up a smaller one carefully. "This is called a Death Star; one hit can make a thousand cuts, so be careful. These two daggers are mine; the silver one can kill Fallen Angels even halves due to the fact that silver is the only thing that can kill them."

"So what are we doing today?" Miroku asked as Amara picked up a ninja star and with a sharp turn to the hay targets, she threw it straight for the center, making it fly in it deeply.

"Show me your skills." Inuyasha's group nodded and stood in a line.

Inuyasha went first as he threw up Tetsugia high above him and shouted. "Wind Scar!" striking the ground in a yellow lightning strikes that destroyed two or three hay targets, half of the ground and three trees fell to their untimely death. Amara watched in amazement and nodded her head for Miroku to go next.

Miroku untied his beads on his right hand as the purple flap fell down. "Wind Tunnel!" wind was soon being pulled towards him as well as everything else in front of him, into a black hole emitting from his hand! It only lasted a few seconds, but enough to have Amara's head racking around something. _Where have I heard these names and the powers they have? _Amara crossed her arms and nodded. Kagome was next.

Kagome drew her bow and arrow, pulling it back far enough and aimed for one of the hay targets not destroyed, "Hit the mark!" and it did, glowing pink as it hit the center of the intended target. Amara stood there for a second, watching the arrow sizzle out into normal and leave a little smoke trail. She held her hand out for her group to stop and walked over to the arrow. She touched it as it burned part of her finger, letting out a low hiss.

Amara walked back over and examined Kagome's arrows. "Kagome, you have purification powers?" Kagome nodded.

"Well, back in the Federal Era, I was labeled as a priestess. Miroku over there is a monk." Kagome pointed to a smiling Miroku as Amara had a dumbfounded look before gaining back her composure, nodding for Sango to go next.

Sango pulled out her giant boomerang back shouting, "Hiraikotsu!" and it swung around till it hit all of the hay targets and back to her, which she caught effortlessly. Amara nodded and Shippo was up next.

Shippo looked up at the encouraging smile Amara gave him and let out a deep breath, "Fox Fire!" the green fire produced from his hand as it burned mostly the ground and part of what was left of a hay target. Amara nodded in approval and looked over to Kirara in Sango's arms.

"Two Tail demon cat, right?" Amara pointed to the cat as Sango nodded. "What can it can do?" Sango let Kirara jump out of her arms as she stood before Amara and let a soft meow before she transformed into her demon cat and let out a ferocious roar. The Vampire jumped backs some, smiling. "Nice trick there kitty." Amara patted her head softly as Kirara went back to being her normal size.

**Seth's Group**

Seth was doing Hand-to-Hand combat with his group. Hey, Amara never did specify what they were all doing. The Hybrid walked up to Naruto and placed his foot behind the blonde's foot as he pushed him towards the ground. Naruto landed with a thud as Sasuke rolled his eyes and Seth with a smirk. "First lessons, element of surprise, don't let your enemy think they have no advantage. Let them show you what they can do, and then you attack, or do a takedown." Seth explained as Naruto put his hands by his head, palms down, and pushed up, now standing.

Seth examined Kakashi and told him to pull out his Kunai. Kakashi did and stood in his fighting stance. "Come at me." Seth opened his arms out wide as the sensei thrusted forward. With a quick impulse, Seth dodged the attack, still on the inside of his forearms, delivered a quick strike to his forearm where his pulse was. Kakashi let his knife down and looked at Seth. All of this was familiar to Naruto's group; still it's a good recap. "Dark, mysterious one." Seth beckoned Sasuke that gave him his usual Uchiha stare. "Hit me with all you got." Seth invited as Sasuke unsheathed his sword. Seth was distracted by the slick black sword that was now aimed at him. Sasuke strikes forward as Seth dodges it and goes to repeat what he did to Kakashi, but Sasuke jumps back behind Seth. Seth spins around as his hand his met with the blade, trying to keep it from slicing him, though it really couldn't. Seth pushed him back as Sasuke remains unfazed and attacks again. It continues on as Sakura watches, she knows Sasuke can fight well, but this Hybrid seemed tough to even get a hit right.

Sasuke swung the blade while Seth ducks and chuckles. "Alright, you proved yourself." Seth watched the blade being sheathed as Sasuke glared.

"I don't need to prove anything to you." And with that, he rejoined his team.

Seth walked over to the pinkette and placed both hands on her shoulders and whispered, "Bring it." Sakura pushed him back and threw a punch, which hit Seth's jaw before he had the chance to move. Seth stumbled back as Sakura went into her fighting position, and gently touched his bruised jaw, letting out small chuckle. "Not bad." Sakura went to kick him, but Seth caught her calf and twisted her whole body. She weaseled out of his tight grasp and went in to punch again.

Punch.

Kick.

Kick.

Punch.

Like a continuous cycle as Sakura actually hit the Hybrid a few times, pretty hard actually as Seth called it quits. Not like he was losing or bored, but he could tell _they_ needed a break.

**Feria's Group**

Feria watched as Ed clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Soon the earth rumbled and now he was standing on a solid podium made of earth. "Not bad, kid. But how sturdy is that?" Feria knocked on it as Ed smirked.

"Pretty sturdy." He bragged as Feria looked up at him, about ten feet in the air and let out an "_uh-huh"_ before she placed her hands on it and mumbled a few words. The solid podium began to shake uncontrollably and sink down into the ground again. Ed let out a yell of terror as Al caught him. Winry laughed next to Feria, who had her hands on her hips with a triumph smile. Ed rolled his eyes. "What was that for?"

"Well, you created that by alchemy. It only makes sense that a Witch can destroy that, unless it's strong enough to withstand it." Feria explained while Ed was put down. "What about you Winry, can you fight?" Feria turned her attention on the blonde girl.

Winry blushed from the sudden spot light on her. "No, I really don't fight and…"

"And she isn't ever going to. I don't want her apart of this." Ed's voice dropped down to lethal as he warned to Feria. Feria measured the girl up and down and nodded.

"Probably won't. So what can you do?" Feria turned back to Winry.

Winry answered. "I make auto mail. Like Ed's arm and leg, I made that, and _always_ fix it." Winry teased.

Feria inspected his arm closer and smiled. "Actually that could be useful."

**Aoi's and Cassidy's Group**

Aoi and Cassidy teamed up to train the DWMA kids in defense against wolf's strength, while Stein and Spirit watched everyone. Aoi and Cassidy didn't really need to transform into their wolves as they took on the teens. "First lesson, you see a wolf stalking you, calmly place down any weapon you have and put your hands up in defense. This shows to us that you're backing off. If the wolf continues to approach you, which in this case they would, let the wolf charge at you. Do not let the wolf knock you down or bite you. Those are two main attacks a wolf _will_ do." Aoi explained as the three teens nodded.

"If it fails at ramming you down or biting, it will circle you firs, and then attack from behind. To avoid this, as it circles you, move your body in a circle as well. Make sure you can see the wolf; we like to hide in blind spots. The wolf will do this for a while to tire out, so make sure you are moving slowly, and calm. Don't attack the wolf while this happens, it wants you to attack because they have advantage you won't, standing ground. The wolf will stop circling, hunch down and its claws will dig into the ground until you're close enough for it to push you back or swipe at you, and when a wolf's claws get a hold of you, you're dead." Cassidy further explained as everyone had a pale face for a second.

"Cass, will you transform and show them?" Aoi asked calmly as Cassidy nodded and took a few steps back. Soon Cassidy was human and now a large wolf before them. DWMA was shocked as Soul's reflection appeared.

"Are you telling me that we have to fight that thing?" Soul watches Maka grip him tighter as Aoi shook his head.

"No, not her, but you will have to face hundreds more like us. Look at her paws." Aoi gestured for the wolf to walk up to the group and lay down. The teens saw how massive the golden wolf's paws were. "This why Cassidy said that one swipe and you're dead." Aoi pointed at the claws.

"How do you expect us to _not _get swiped by something like this?" Kid asked as Aoi smiled and was about to answer when Cassidy's wolf stood up, sniffing and a soft howl was heard around the Training Grounds. Cassidy let out a deep howl in response and trotted over to the tree line. Everyone stopped and turned to where Cassidy was panting.

Amara smiled. "Looks like the rest decided to come." She zipped off into a blur up above Cassidy on a branch as the wolf looked up at the Vampire.

Silence filled the air as Amara could spot a giant body moving towards them; soon more were seen running by each other. Wolves. Amara smiled and jumped down with ease, looking over to the left of the wolves where a massive blur was seen. Vampires. This ought to be fun.

The Wolves came to a slow jog then a complete stop in front of the golden wolf. The groups could see a gray wolf in front, obviously the leader, a red wolf on the right, a pure white wolf on the left, a black wolf and another gray standing tall and proud. The leader looked down to Cassidy and put its muzzle to hers, slowly nuzzling the gold wolf. When the two broke apart, the white one came and repeated the same steps as well as the others. This looked like a family.

The massive blur stopped beside Amara as she smiled a fang smile as the others did as well. There were three guys and two girls all wearing leather jackets and jeans. The first male pulled her into a bear hug. "Still with the Wolves I see." He snickered in her ear as she rolled her eyes and gestured for them to follow her whilst whistling to the Wolves to follow as well.

"Everyone come here." Amara waved them over as they came and stared at the Vampires and Wolves behind her. "Alright, now that we have some type of a warm up, we're gonna show you how to defend yourself against these beasts." Amara smirked. "So sit in a circle and enjoy the show.

Each group sat in a large circle around Amara and the others. Amara went up first; clutching a wooden stake as a male Vampire came at her full speed and tackled her to the ground. In a quick movement, Amara pushed him off and pinned him down with her hips straddling him and the stake above his heart. "Headshots, no good. But stake them in the heart; make sure you do it quickly or the Vampire will—"Amara's words were cut off when the male flipped her over and pinned her down with a hard thud, with the stake out of her hand and in his, over her heart. "That…they'll kill you quickly." Amara pushed him off and got up, dusting herself off.

Amara switched places with Aoi, who phased into his brown wolf and was now facing the pure white one. Amara spoke while the two fought. Aoi hunched down as the white one circled and gave a low snarl. "The white one is trying to anger him by snarling, growling but don't let them distract you with little things. Aoi isn't moving seeing as the white one is just pacing, he keeps close eyes on it and prepares to attack _when _the white one attacks."

They watched as the white one went back and forth for a bit and stopped, got low to the ground and ran at Aoi with half speed. Aoi digs his claws deeper into the soil and waits for the white one to come close and then…bam! Aoi had rammed the Wolf down onto its side with a hard thud, but the white one scrambled to its feet and charged right Aoi. Aoi and the white one soon are tearing at each other on their hind legs. Growling and snarling at one another as the white one bit into Aoi's shoulder, blood seeping out. Aoi lets out a yelp in pain and the white one stop and nuzzles Aoi. "Okay, in our situation, Wolves will finish the kill, but seeing as this is practice, Aoi will heal, but the white one is apologizing to him." Everyone nodded and the day continued on like this.

Cassidy had returned to her human form as she watched the departing pack. "They say they'll be back for tomorrow and mom's sorry for biting you Aoi." Cassidy looked at Aoi apologetic as he shrugged.

"Eh, your mom is fine, Cass." Aoi smiled as the sun was quickly going down. Amara had pushed her hair back and looked at the Vampires around.

"Yeah, the Vampires are staying and will continue to help us train, but we should get a move on and get back for dinner." Everyone agreed and they walked back to the hideout with sore muscles and determination to get back to their own world.

~End Chapter Ten~

Whew! Did this in one night! Well I hope you guys enjoyed the practice fight with them, please leave your thoughts and yeah that's about it! Hope you all like it and I shall return back with Ch. 11. Don't know when but soon I promise! Lol alright night y'all and R&amp;R don't forget!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	11. Chapter 11-Desires

Okay so this is between Sasuke and Amara. If you don't like either one **then don't read this chapter that's all I have to say about it.**

Chapter Eleven-Desires

The week went by in a slow daze for everyone. Training always began around six O'clock and ended around seven at night. They were learning defense and would continue to do so until Amara and the others felt confident enough that they could properly defend themselves. Dinner was always prepared before they left and was on the large table when they arrived, courtesy of the two Vampire sisters. Questions were still being asked about each person and their world. Of course this always turned to the Supernaturals and how they became to be. Amara would simply say that the stories were true and that's how each one came to be. Feria would jump in time to time and ask about the reverse spell and the older sister would sigh and say it was taking longer than expected, though that was part of the case.

Amara was often up earlier than everyone else was and would find herself on her bedroom floor, back against a large wooden bookshelf, books scattered all around her as she skimmed through another one. Ever since she learned the four group's names, she was racking her brain over and over again as to why she had heard those names before. Some reason a book kept popping in her head and she came to the conclusion to search the books she had collected. Rather it would be spell books or just some fictional book she liked to read, she searched each one and neither one had those names. Naruto, Maka, Kakashi, Edward, Alphonse, Sasuke, Spirit, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, none of them came up in any of her six hundred and counting books collection. The Vampire was getting frustrated with no info on them, other than what they have told them, but the fact that she was beginning to think she was going crazy each time she thought about any of them and a book would flood her mind was getting irritating!

"Really, come on!" Amara shouted and threw another useless book, which she had checked over a thousand times, at the wall. It hit with a _thud_ and fell to the ground opening to a random page. Amara leaned back against the shelves and sighed deeply, this was getting pointless. She checked each book over and over again about a dozen times within the week and nothing! She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath before she decided to get up and go for a walk.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

She took in the sweet sappy smell mixed in with pine needles and dew. It had rained the night before, a pleasurable thing to fall asleep to, and Amara decided to give everyone a few days off. It was damp and somewhat cold, but it didn't bother her anyways. She loved the cold after effect the rain provided and it gave her peace both physical and mentally.

Amara felt the mud squish in between her toes and left indentions on the ground as she continued her barefoot stroll. Chirping sounds surrounded her as the soft patting of hooves let her know that game animals were trotting by. Perhaps a large elk would be a delightful diner tonight. Amara pondered her thoughts and chuckled at the sight of Naruto, Inuyasha, Soul, Black Star, and Ed devouring the tenderized meat within minutes of being on the table. Those five were food maniacs and it was always interesting to see that Ed, Naruto and Inuyasha had this love for ramen that Feria and her would always make for lunch, so did Seth, but not like those three who could eat over six bowls and _still_ be hungry. It was impressive according to the two Wolves and a little sickening to the Vampires, but that's because they didn't need to eat like the others. The occasional bottle of blood was enough to keep their systems running for a week. This just grossed out about everyone; even the Wolves were still not use to seeing it. Still blood was life and that's why Vampires needed it and loved it. The cherry and metallic-copper taste that would entice their taste buds while coating their itching throats and settled in their stomachs was spine chilling to them. It gave them goose bumps with each sallow and made them shiver when they finished.

Amara smirked at the thought of blood filling her stomach and had to hold back the sharpening effect of her fangs, closing her eyes and shaking her head free of the cloudy, yet wonderful thoughts of blood dripping down her chin as she sucked out the life of—okay that's enough of that. Sometimes she isn't able to hold back the urges she felt each day around the new people, actually none of the Vampires at training couldn't help but have stalking looks in their eyes that on occasion would turn to a purplish color, a mixture of red and blue, as they imagined the sensation of sinking teeth into tender skin whilst listening to the moaning and pitiful screams their prey would let out from their bloody mouths. Amara and the others would drink about six or seven bottles of animal blood each day just to keep the urges at bay. Animal blood was okay and an alright substitution for Human blood, but damn the wind would spread the marvelous scent of their sweet blood to their nose and make them start thinking about bloodlust. It didn't help the fact that they could hear their pulses beating fast and harder on their neck as their heart pumped more and more blood. That just makes them goes completely insane if the smell hadn't made them already.

The older Vampire was often found with the lustful look in her eyes directed towards the mystifying Sasuke Uchiha himself. Soft pale skin like hers, covered in sweat while underneath the flesh was hot, red liquid that pumped throughout his muscular body. The training outfits sticking to his skin made his toned body even more wonderful to drool over as his dark hair slicked back to a point and dripping in sweat, while onyx eyes held determination and concentration at the task at hand. Sasuke Uchiha was one to look at and Amara was _always_ looking at him. The groups would switch every day, for different defense styles, and when Sasuke was with Amara, she would focus a lot more on him and was continuously distracted by the teen that Seth and Aoi would snap their fingers to get her attention back, though that lasted about twenty minutes. This seriously pissed off the boys that were trying for her attention. Okay, so yeah Aoi and Seth were very attractive, but Amara never looked at them like that. Of course the boys would complain to either Cassidy or Feria, which just made the girls giggle and shrug it off saying that Sasuke was getting her attention more probably because he was a mystery.

It was true though. Amara loved mysteries and to figure them out and Sasuke just happened to be one. The way he gave off that hard-to-read looks and the monosyllables he always answered with was making this Vampire more and more attracted to him. She couldn't shake those urges to pounce on him and bite into his flesh to lap up that sweet smelling blood. Gods she was going insane for this guy, but more in a predator-prey way. Each time he caught her looking at him, the urges just grew and grew and it was getting harder to stay away. Seth had suggested that Naruto's group stayed clear of her, but she protested and of course she knew ways to win arguments, if only she knew how to win against Michiyo that would be wonderful.

Amara placed her hand on a nearby tree trunk and gently stroked it as if saying hello as she remembered the old Michiyo. Michiyo was intelligent and beautiful, marvelous in fact that she surprised everyone on a daily basis. She and Amara grew up together way back then and were best friends for more than one lifetime. Amara and she stood by each other, for each other, and even sometimes against each other, though those little spats were solved within a day. Michiyo was a caring person full of love and even fell in love with Crowe, a black and white Wolf with beautiful bright blue eyes that also had a bad boy side, which Michiyo loved. Amara was happy for her sister like friend that she had found love and Michiyo had wished Amara that she too finds love like she did and be happy for the rest of her life, but when the claims that a Human and a Supernatural could never be together and the dark war began, Michiyo changed. She turned dark and solemn; the kindness seeped away from her as she helped the Supernaturals win the war and enslaved humankind for fifty years. Amara had tried to get through to her and even seeked out Crowe, but he somehow disappeared into space. In time Michiyo was soon enveloped in darkness and despair that she leaked it everywhere she stepped. The Leader soon built an empire for Supernaturals that stood by her side and Humans were their slaves. A stone wall over a thousand feet high surrounded them and was heavily guarded by the strongest Supernaturals Michiyo deemed. Three years it took to complete; three years Amara had tried to help her long term friend, but she wouldn't have it anymore.

_ "__This isn't what we are meant to do, Michiyo! Look around you, this place is cold and dark and Humans are now your slaves. This…this isn't right and you know it." _Amara remembered her pleading tone mixed with disgust, trying and failing at getting her to see what was right.

_ "__They tried to kill us and nearly did if I hadn't figured out their tech and turned it against them Amara! We are living no longer in the shadows and mockery of their stories of us! They are now living in despair and misery at their own consequences. They shouldn't have started biblical claims and killed one of our own based off of that claim to start that war, and you know it. We are the superior kind now and we will continue to be! If your vampire heart still pains for these pathetic Humans then leave on your own accord or I'll show you the way out." _And so Amara had left. She had watched in three painfully slow years Humans go through torture and no longer could withstand it. So, she and others she had gathered had started rebel groups to one day go against Michiyo and stop her. When they had heard of Michiyo's new plan, they knew they had to get them before she did and it looked like the odds were in their favor. Thank goodness for that, or who knew what would have happened if the spell had gone perfect.

Amara sighed and began her walk again, staring at the muddy ground when she collided with a firm chest. "Ow." Amara mumbled and rubbed her head as she peered into onyx eyes that bore into her hazel ones. Amara's heart began to beat faster as her throat thickened. Oh no…not good…not…

"Hn." Sasuke said as he noticed her eyes beginning to shift colors. He raised an eyebrow at her as she took a step back. She could smell his blood and being no less than two inches from his pulsing neck wasn't helping her urges, but Sasuke didn't know that and watched her carefully with his dark eyes; eyes that were making her drool as the early sun shimmered across his cream white skin.

"Umm…uh huh….S-Sasu-ke…what…" Amara could barely speak. _Seriously why can't I control myself? _Amara shook her head, hoping that the urges would leave, but they worsened when she heard the cool sound of his voice suddenly too close to her.

"I thought Vampires weren't afraid." Sasuke teased as Amara clenched her teeth and gripped her stomach. Her body was on fire and she wasn't even drinking blood! This wasn't good, she felt sick and crazed by him. If he could make her go insane just by breathing, then imagine—_No! Amara shake it off! Come on, you're stronger than this!_ Amara tried to talk herself into control, but when she opened her eyes to see those eyes watching her intently, her vision blurred as she dropped to the ground.

Sasuke had watched the Vampire seem in pain as her body shook with what seemed like fear, but when he saw the deep purple eyes lock onto his, he knew that it wasn't fear, it was hunger…intense hunger that had made her drop to the ground. They had told them that when a Vampire has intense desires to feed, you slowly back off and when you're at a good fifty feet away, run to the closest water foundation. Water will hide your scent and the Vampire will lose interest and will find different prey. But Sasuke knelt down and grabbed her shoulders as she snapped her head up and opened her mouth to reveal sharp canines on top and bottom. Her eyes were nearly black as a glint of purple stayed while Sasuke glared at the Vampire. It was clear as to what he needed to do and if he didn't do it quick, well he could take a good guess as to what would happen.

Amara was trying to shove him away, but somehow he managed to hold onto her and it wasn't looking good. She needed, no she _wanted_ to feed from his carotid artery and suck out every drop, but she couldn't! She had to stop before her fangs came into contact with—_Slice…drip…drip…splat…_Amara still had enough sense to gasp in shock before she felt the overflow of blood filling into her mouth. It took her a bit to remember to sallow and began sucking on the Uchiha's sliced palm. She hadn't notice that he took out his knife and sliced open his palm when she heard his every move. Now she was gripping his hand and his right shoulder with a non-human grip and swirling her tongue around the wound, though it wasn't enough. She was so engrossed in it that she didn't feel the wave of warmth wash over her and onto him. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt it and he wondered why he even cared enough to let her try to kill him in broad daylight. Sasuke couldn't ponder that thought when he felt a sharp pinch on his palm and winced slightly. She had bit on the bottom of his palm and began to draw out more blood then intended. His hand was now on fire and was moving up to his arm when he felt her cool tongue lapping at the dripping blood around the wound. His expression softened and relaxed into the feeding process.

Amara was enjoying herself fully with his cherry blood and was about to pull away and bite into his neck when she felt his body relax into her mouth. She regained conciseness and abruptly pulled away gasping. Sasuke gave her a quizzical look as she backed into a tree and shook her head once more. "I-I'm sorry." Amara gasped out and soon was a blur and disappeared, leaving the Uchiha alone with his bitten-blood-covered hand and thoughts.

~End Chapter Eleven~

Okay, so this was just a short chapter to show you guys the ways of Michiyo and Vampire desires, more specifically Amara's with Sasuke. Some of you might not like this chapter and oh well, don't read it. Skip to the next one. Yeah harsh I know but I like the physical contact and the desires she has with the Uchiha and will they pair up? Probably not, they may do _somethings _if you get what I mean and of not…well you'll figure it out. Lol Alright R&amp;R and thanks!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	12. Chapter 12- Death's apperance

I'm back! Lol sorry I've taken so long! So here is chapter twelve for you guys, extra long! Lol and oh? Looks like I'll be adding another chapter! Chapter thirteen is short, but it's back to being serious! So please review! Love you guys and my followers!

Chapter Twelve-Death's Appearance, Seth's power, and no warning party!

"Uh…excuse me?" Naruto tried for her attention for the fourth time and nothing seemed to happen. The blonde was looking for that damn teme, but he couldn't find him, and no one else seemed to know where he was at. Feria was sitting there, in a leather chair, in her house and had the door wide open. She was reading a book slowly and had some type of black cords coming out of her ears. Naruto wasn't sure what they were, but he was beginning to get impatient and a bit worried.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted and the Vampire seemed to jump and quickly pull out the cords. Finally.

"Oh! Sorry about that," Feria cleared her throat. "You need something…Naruto was it?" Naruto nodded and Feria pushed back a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, you know where that damn teme is?" Naruto asked as he glanced around. Feria raised an eyebrow and Naruto looked down at her.

"Who, oh right, right. Yeah, umm…behind you." Feria glanced over the blonde's shoulder, where indeed Sasuke stood leaning against the opened door frame.

"What do you want, dobe." Sasuke's cool voice irked the blonde ninja, but Feria thought it was funny to watch these two challenge one another.

Naruto turned to face the expressionless Uchiha. "Teme, where have you been?"

"Does it matter where I have been, dobe." Sasuke pushed off the frame with his heel and was about to leave when he heard a sound like static and suddenly the younger Vampire was in front of him.

"Your hand…what happened?" Feria grabbed his injured palm and pulled at it that had Sasuke hiss in pain and annoyance. Feria could smell the fresh blood that seeped through the bandage as her eyes widened. "My sister?" Sasuke nodded. "Where is she now?" Sasuke looked down as Feria let go of his hand.

Naruto watched with confusion and walked over to his rival. "What happened to her?" Naruto clenched his fist and glared at him.

Sasuke knew what he was thinking. "She isn't dead Naruto. I don't know where she went." He didn't know a lot of things.

Naruto was still confused. "Okay, then what happened to your hand?" Feria glanced up to the blonde and sighed.

"My sister and I haven't fed on Human blood in about four hundred years and—Naruto close your mouth—anyways, she I guess you could say she has this attraction for Sasuke and fed on his blood, which may or may not turn her crazy." Feria explained shortly as Naruto had this shocked expression. Then, a low snicker soon turned into an uncontrollable laugh coming from the blonde.

"Who…what? Why would anyone pfft….be attracted to…ha-ha! Sasuke!" Naruto gripped his stomach and continued his fit.

Sasuke clenched his jaw and gave Naruto a cold look, which shut the blonde up quick. Feria held in her giggles and went back to her chair to read her book. "Well, be lucky that she pulled away or she would have killed you and you'll probably want to have this." Feria picked up her glass of water and sliced her wrist open. Blood spilled into the cup until it was half way full of the thick liquid. Feria's wound healed and she handed the cup to Sasuke, who just stared at it along with Naruto. "Come on, Vampire blood can heal any wound. It doesn't bite, or sting, or poisonous, just drink." Sasuke watched the liquid slosh around and carefully took the glass. The blood smelt awful and Naruto nearly passed out when Sasuke slowly raised it to his lips and swallowed it.

The blood thickened his throat and sent shivers down his spine in a disgustful way. How on earth do they drink that? Sasuke wanted to gag and throw it up, but he felt his skin seize the burning and instantly feel relief. As he unwrapped his hand, he saw that the torn flesh was completely healed. No scars or anything, like nothing ever happened. Truly it was amazing, but he kept his cool posture and placed the glass down.

Feria had gone back to her book, not caring in particular about her sister missing. "I'm actually shocked at my sister. She normally has more control about her urges." Feria's tone was steady as she glanced from her book to the Uchiha and smirked. "But, for her to attack a Human and the victim lives…is quite surprising, wouldn't you agree?" Feria had ran her gaze across her current page and waited for his response. Sasuke froze, but his cold stare was on the Vampire which wasn't paying attention.

Just then Seth and Aoi walked in. "What's surprising? That these guys have actual skills?" Seth teased as both ninjas glared.

Feria glanced up and shook her head. "Oh no, quite the opposite, Seth…how do I put this simply?" Feria twitched the corner of her mouth to the side and looked up to a non-particular spot in thought. Seth was about to ask what she meant when she came back to reality and carefully shut her book. "Hmm, well it seems that my sister may or may not have chosen a mate." Feria put bluntly as all four men had wide eyes and sudden anger flashed through each.

"Come again?" Seth mumbled out as Feria stood and grabbed the blood covered glass, walking towards the sink to rinse it out.

"Yes, but she attacked him for no reason I have found out yet." She glanced over to the still Uchiha and back to the glass. "And it is possible that she didn't." Feria scrubbed the glass clean as Seth had caught her earlier glance and glared at the unfazed Uchiha.

"No, not possible." Seth argued and clenched his fist, standing in front of Sasuke and snarled. "Was she in pain? Did you feel a wave of warmth? Did you offer your blood?" So many questions at once, but Sasuke sighed and pushed past the glowering Hybrid, not wanting anything to do with this. "You had too because I know her well enough that she wouldn't just—"

"Wouldn't just what, Seth?" Everyone's gaze fell upon the elder Vampire that was currently having no-care-in-the-world-look and leaning against the door frame.

Feria looked over her sister and smiled. "Well, you look well after…those events." Amara scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Please, it was just a simple loss of control desire, nothing more." Amara walked over to the chair and plopped down in it. "Besides Seth, you seem to know what I would and wouldn't do." Amara looked over to the Uchiha and gave a flirtatious smile. Sasuke was in complete horror, mentally speaking. Here this…_thing_ was having deep, _painful_ desires for him that he, an Uchiha, was her _possible_ mate and she shrugs it off as a simple loss of control. Oh, no Sasuke Uchiha was not going to be made as a fool.

Seth gave her a concerned look as Feria gave her a suspicious look. "Are you sure the blood hasn't, oh I don't know, made you go kind of insane?" Feria crossed her arms as Amara let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh dear little sister, of course it would make me think a little blurry for a bit, but not enough to make me a little more insane than I already am." Amara ran her tongue over her sharp fang and chuckled. "You worry too much for your own good. Why don't you just get some rest and let Sasuke and I _talk_ about this. I can see he is not very pleased with me." Feria gave her a surprised look as well as everyone else did. Yep, she lost it and she wasn't planning on coming back soon. "That goes for all of you, out…please." Amara waved them out of Feria's house as they gave her one last look of concern and left, closing the door behind them.

Sasuke watched her from his spot and held her in his glare of death. Amara smirked and her eye color matched Sasuke's dark pools. She snapped her fingers and let out a sigh of relief. "Now, no prying ears can listen on us." Amara stood and met his gaze, with a cool whisper Amara was making the Uchiha backing up into a wall, literally. "Sasuke…Sasuke, what on earth have you done to me, hmmm?" Sasuke refused to be intimidated by her and stood his ground.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke held her gaze again as she let out a chuckle and came dangerously close.

"Oh, nothing Sweets, if you felt it, then perhaps we are mates. Gods, it has been far too long since I had any actual…_fun_." She wiggled her eyebrows and sensuously licked her lips. Sasuke knew what she meant, thing was could he stop her? Of course he could, he was an Uchiha after all.

"No, you even admitted it that—"

"That it was nothing but blood lust. I only said that so those _children_ wouldn't catch on. I don't want a war." She pouted and licked Sasuke's lip. Sasuke took in a sharp inhale of air and pushed past her. "Oh come on handsome. You can't deny that you feel something in that cold hearted, vengeful organ of yours. Love? Lust? Need? Want? I'll take whatever choice." Amara stalked towards him as Sasuke stopped his footsteps. Did she just…how does she…no. It wasn't possible. He hadn't said a word to these outsiders about _it._

"How do you know about that?" Sasuke whipped around as the Vampire smiled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"We can get into that later after we…" Amara stepped closer and softly placed her cold lips to Sasuke's still ones.

FSSFSFSFSFSFSFFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSFSF

Seth paced back and forth in rage. He was in love with this beautiful, no gorgeous girl for over a hundred years. He didn't want to make a move given that fifty years ago was that damn war and those two fought and he had hopes that she was in love with him as well, but now? Now, she was blood crazy for this Sasuke Uchiha that made his blood boil. Fallen Angles normally kept to themselves and only engaged in war if it involved them. But that day he caught a glimpse of the glorious Vampire, he fell in love with her and oh he fell _hard._ Seth clenched his jaw so tight that the others could hear a few teeth break, which only healed.

Aoi too was in love with the Vamp. He only knew her for about ten years, not as nearly as long Seth has known her, but he felt like he knew everything about Amara…or did anyways. He knew that she had a major thing for family, and that when she wasn't busy running a rebellion, she was reading books. She loved to draw and was actually amazing at it. She always danced to any good beat and she was a truly caring person. But, now he wasn't sure the Amara he knew was the same girl in that house doing Gods knows what.

Naruto had left the house to join his other teammates to tell Sakura and Kakashi the funny story as Feria leaned back against the railing. Something wasn't right with her older sister. Well, something about her hasn't been right for the past week, ever since she showed up back from wherever the hell she was. Feria pondered the thoughts as she tried to put the puzzle together. First off, the lustful stares that lead to Sasuke getting bit because of some desires that she knew Amara could have, but not intense desires. No, Sasuke was a mystery she would want to find out, but she knew Amara was caught between the Wolf and Hybrid. _So why did she go after Sasuke like that? Sasuke should either be dead or close to death. _Feria thought hard, and then it hit her! Death! Somehow that Reaper was playing a part in this. But how and if he was, why? Feria pounded on the door, but nothing, so she used her sensitive hearing, but only to hear static. That was odd, unless she used a cloaking spell….of course.

Seth and Aoi had watched Feria attempt at the door and sighed when nothing happened as Feria slit her palm, blood dripping onto the wood. "What are you doing?" Seth watched with little interest, he was still fuming as Feria didn't answer and placed her palms together. She just stood there, mumbling in a language Seth or Aoi couldn't decipher.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Inside the house, Sasuke had pulled away from Amara's lips and drew his sword. He didn't know why, but he got this notation that he needed to defend himself. She wasn't a friend or a person for help at the moment. Her cold black eyes bore into his and it wasn't changing. Amara laughed coldly as a pounding sound echoed through the house, but Amara smirked. "No one is home!" She laughed cockily and stepped to Sasuke. Sasuke held his ground and watched her slow movements. "You know Sasuke Uchiha…I can take away your pain…your anguish that you have lived in for so many years of your life." Amara licked her lips watching the Uchiha.

Sasuke didn't know how she knew about his past and he intended to find out. He was about to ask when she dropped to the ground again in pain. She clutched her stomach and let out a scream that could shatter glass. Sasuke remained still as he watched the Vampire in pain. He didn't do anything, he wasn't sure if he should. Last time resulted to this. But something made Sasuke step back away from her twitching body. As she let out her blood curling scream, something was seeping out of her mouth…something black. It reached high into the air and moved quickly from her body. The black cloud seemed to be looking for an escape when Feria burst through and with a quick flick of her wrist, the mysterious cloud was pinned to the wall by an invisible force. Sasuke watched with interest now as Seth glared at him and knelt down to the crumpled Amara.

"You alright?" Feria held her hand in the air, keeping the cloud trapped. Sasuke nodded when she glanced back at him.

"What is that?" Aoi asked as Seth placed the unconscious Amara on the armchair and eyed the cloud.

"More like, who is this and I can take a wild guess." Feria glared as the cloud began to stretch in the available space and twitch in all directions.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"What do you mean mates?" Sakura raised an eyebrow towards the blonde demon.

"Exactly that, I guess Amara has these _desires_ for him and they can be possible mates." Naruto chuckled. "I mean who would have thought that someone would want to be with that teme other than you Sakura-Chan." Sakura blushed and nodded. Kakashi was slightly interested in this, but he didn't practically care. It was _odd_ yes, for Sasuke but other than that he was pleased to know that there was possibly some light for his old student.

DCDCDCDCDCDDCCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCCD

"So, what do you think now, Professor?" Maka asked as Stein took in a long drag of smoke and let it out slowly. His students were sitting in his house with complete focus. Stein had observed the new creatures and came to a conclusion. They were strong, powerful and they seemed focused on knowing their skills and the others, seeing what they were capable of. His students seemed to improve over the week and he was thoroughly pleased. "I believe these people will lead us back home. I have no doubt about this, and we will continue in this training. I will participate as well and teach you three new tactics as well." The students processed this information and nodded firmly.

Stein had become accustomed to this living and was beginning to befriend Kakashi. Spirit was constantly after the woman, but that was nothing new. Though this place was odd, somehow all to him seemed to be advancements to their world.

IKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIKIIKIKIKIKI

Inuyasha's stomach growled hungrily as the steam rose to the air slowly. Kagome hummed to herself as she stirred the boiling pot full of noodles. She could hear Inuyasha's groans of impatience but ignored them.

Sango was currently cutting up vegetables as Shippo and Miroku quietly read. Well, Miroku did, Shippo just colored. It was peaceful and relaxing for them not to be training. Kagome had become better with her aim at archery and Amara had always showed more interest in her and Miroku. Well, that Sasuke guy too, but still.

Sango had finished with the veggies and Kagome dumped it all in, along with chicken flavor, stirring it all together. She turned off the stove and allowed the noodles to cool down as Inuyasha was even more impatient. "Finally food." Inuyasha said quickly grabbing his hot bowl and chopsticks. Everyone got a bowl and ate in complete silence; all lost in their thoughts, though the same thoughts were in each's head.

EEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEWEEWEWEWEWEWEWE

Ed was currently reading an old volume book that had recorded history of the Supernaturals. The young alchemist was beginning to understand how they came to become these _creatures_ and unnerved him of the powers they possibly posse. It was interesting; intriguing in fact that Ed was lost in the large book for most of the afternoon. It was Al who brought him back to reality.

"Brother, what do you think Feria meant by when she said she could feel my soul?" Al had read about Witches and learned more about their sensing ability. Feria hadn't explained what she saw when she touched Al's soul and neither brother asked.

Edward looked up towards his younger brother and sighed, "I'm not sure, Al. But I do think it is a possibility that we can make it back home. I promise." Ed smiled confidently at his brother who only sighed and nodded.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAF

Feria and the other two watched as the black cloud took a form that none would believe. There, pinned against the wall was this woman with a slim figure. She had long, coco brown locks that were wavy down to the middle of her back. Her light skin had an odd sparkle to it as they peered closer to her arms. On them were scales that covered the sides of her arms. The scales were a kelp green mix with ocean blue color as it glittered in a metallic way. Her eyes that were cold and endless black color seemed to a piercing crystal blue that made her skin look paler than normal. The strange demon woman was covered with a light pastel green skirt that reached her ankles and a matching blouse. She seemed to master the look of fright and trembling full lips that could make any man die, but Feria's glare hardened. "I didn't realize Death was a woman." Feria pushed her back farther into the wall.

"Would you like my normal form?" Death sneered as the voice echoed. "The strength you posse is impressive."

"Enough, why are you here and the form of some type of scaled demon? More importantly, what did you do to my sister?" Feria didn't loosen her barrier.

"Ah, yes can't forget about poor Amara now can we?" Death mocked. "No matter, your sister is perfectly fine and will wake soon. No doubt will be upset about our arrangement, but that's beside the point." Death's soft woman voice let out a chuckle as indeed Amara began to stir. Seth kneeled before her and stroked her hand gently asking if she was okay. That's when hell broke loose.

Amara rubbed her eyes for a quick second and let out an inhuman growl when Death's voice reached her ears. "Ah Amara dear, wonderful for you to join us." The woman smiled when Amara growled and looked back to the sister. "Now, would you mind?" without further notice, Death pushed the force back twice as hard to the Vampire and let her sadistic smile take place on her features. "Amara, I am truly…" whatever he/she was about to say was cut short when Amara was suddenly in Death's face, eyes endless black, teeth sharpened to a very fine point, intense look ready to kill.

"Tell me, Death…is this form of a dead woman?" Amara let her voice drop to pure venom and stared into the piercing blue eyes.

Death smiled sickly sweet. "No, this is a form of one of my many servants." Death twirled a lock in her hand as Amara cocked her head to the side and a smile of pure kill stretched on her face.

"A servant that can be killed?"

Death shrugged, not thinking where this was leading to. "Mmm, naturally, but I posse the body and it would—"but she was unable to finish when a loud _snap_ and then a heavy _thud_ when the now maybe dead servant lay on the wooden floor.

Amara straightened her posture and took in a few calming breaths to return to normal. A week that bastard had control over body. A week Death pretended to be her! And oh she was going to inflict pain on the bastard as long as possible. She never agreed to him possessing her, no. She thought he had finally decided to help out, but his idea was to invade her body, invade her mind and take control. Acting just like Amara, until he or she laid eyes on Sasuke and had tried to find the books that contained info on each of them, mainly him, but no luck. Then he made her walk through the woods, making her remember the old times with Michiyo, then out of nowhere, Sasuke shows up and nearly gets himself killed! Oh why? Because he believed that she needed blood, when really she was fighting Death to get him out of her body! But no one knew that, Death made sure of that, until he dropped his guard.

She turned to see the shocked faces of Feria, Seth and Aoi. Sasuke wasn't shocked at all or he hid it pretty well, probably the latter, but she let out a deep sigh. "Please, forgive me for the past week, but this asshole decided to take over my body. I apologize for the damage he inflicted on you," she gestured to his hand, "and any other damage he was about to inflict." She referred back to the events minutes ago. Amara glanced at the body and back to them. "He or she will wake up in a few hours, maybe less. I'm going to go shower to fucking get this damn filth off of me." Amara turned to the stairs, not caring for the time being. Damn, she was trying to not physically clean herself, though she needed it, but emotionally clean herself. A nice hot bath for the next few hours would be great for her. And that's exactly what she was doing now.

Feria had pulled the servant's body up onto the armchair and placed her hands on her hips, shaking her head. "I should have known earlier." Feria sighed and turned to walk outside, not wanting to be in the same room as Death and her sister, having Seth and Aoi follow her.

"No kidding. I seriously thought Amara had chosen him as her mate." Seth let out a sigh of relief as Feria went to speak.

"Actually, that-"

"Now, it's just between us." Aoi gave Seth a challenging dare.

Seth smiled and shrugged, walking past them. "Ah sorry bud, not today, I got something with that new comer."

Feria sighed, not trying to tell them that she might have given that Death preoccupied her body. She crossed her arms and looked at the passing Seth. "Which one?"

Seth continued to walk away and answered, "Naruto…interesting things from him." Seth walked down the bridge where he knew the blonde would be without another word. Feria shook her head and sighed, typical Seth for you.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Naruto was currently taking a nap, when Sasuke stormed in. Oh and he was livid. Sasuke had just been violated by some stranger that was being possessed by Death himself…or herself…whatever and Death mocks him, saying that he felt something for her, as if! Then somehow he knew about his past. Vengeful heart, yeah he has one, but how did he know?

Naruto jolted from his nap to see a fuming Sasuke. He rubbed his eyes and smirked. "What? She didn't please you?" Naruto joked, but that only resulted in him getting Sasuke ready to punch him, but it never came.

"I'll let you punch him later, right now I need him." Seth's voice reached the two ninjas as Sasuke glared and turned away with a cold stare at Naruto. Naruto smiled that he got out of being punched by the Uchiha, but was curious as to why Seth needed him.

"Eh, what's up?" Naruto beamed as Seth simply turned and told him to follow. After a few seconds, the blonde ran up to Seth.

They had walked down the bridges and into the forest, still close to the hideout, but it was still odd. Naruto of course had asked a million times what Seth wanted, but Seth had just ignored him and continued walking. Naruto gave up eventually and looked around the forest. It was quiet today, small chirps here and there, but other than that it was peaceful. If Naruto hadn't known what Michiyo had done, or was planning on doing, then he would have never guessed that this place was full of pain and torment. He suppose even nature has a mask to cover its scars.

Seth had stopped walking; causing the blonde to bump into him, but Seth didn't care. He turned around to face him and tilted his head. "Cassidy had told me that you have a demon nine-tails Fox in you?"

Naruto rubbed his head and answered. "Yeah, why do you care?"

Seth smiled. "Just testing something really." Seth locked eyes with the blonde and held the gaze. Naruto wanted to shift away, freaked that this guy just kept staring at him, until he felt something. This little twinge of pain in his temple was forming and it was growing out across his forehead. What was he doing to him? Naruto didn't know and wanted it to end, until he heard Seth's voice in his head.

_Don't freak out. This is how Foxes can communicate with each other. _Seth explained, kind of, Naruto went to ask how, when Kyuubi answered Seth.

**_What power is this? _**

_Oh? So it does speak? Good. _Seth smiled and let out a chuckle.

Naruto was confused has to how Seth entered his mind and was speaking to the demon fox, more like Kyuubi speaking to him. _How are you doing this? _

_Like I said, Foxes can telepathically talk to each other. Neat trick that is, you just have to get use to the twinge. It's what connects us to one another, so now you or this Fox can talk to me since we made the connection. _Naruto understood a little better, but he was still at loss.

_Why did you take me out here? _

_Silence. It works better that way on the first try. I couldn't concentrate with that other one around. _

_You mean Sasuke? _

_Yeah, whatever his name is, but anyways, this can be useful in the fight. _

_Uh, when is that happening anyways? _Naruto was getting use to talking telepathically when he heard an odd beat. The twinge broke and the two looked to where the sound was coming from. Naruto could hear a woman's voice, when Seth snorted.

"Looks like the Vamps found the music." Seth patted Naruto's shoulder. "Good practice, we can do it again later." Naruto nodded and the two headed back to see indeed the clan of Vampires they trained with dancing to the song Give Me More by Britney Spears. Feria was a part of the group that was pulling everyone out. She ran up to Seth and Naruto and pulled them into the large circle, where the females were grinding on the males, swaying their hips in a seduction way. Naruto wasn't use to this, when a female with blonde hair, wearing black leather top and jeans, came up to him and put her arms around his neck and moved to the beat. She could see the blonde tense each step and whispered in his ear, "Just relax and move with me." She put his hands on her hips and pushed her body closer to him. Oh, this was awkward. Seth was dancing with Feria in a friendly way, when he caught notice of the groups just standing there, not knowing what to do; at least Naruto was trying to dance. Maka's group just stood there, unsure if they should join, while the adults watched some, Sakura and Sasuke were being pulled in, Sasuke refusing epically, but the Vampire just continued to pull him. Inuyasha's group was being odd. The girls began to sway in spot to the beat, while Inuyasha growled and Miroku liked the sway of the female Vamp's hips moving and teasing him. Winry was pulled in by a male, which made Ed growl like Inuyasha. But, Seth didn't see Amara, she should be out here, dancing and having fun, but she wasn't and Seth was beginning to get out of the mood. The only reason why the Vampires had started the dancing was because Feria had said they needed a little fun, and they did, but Seth wanted to have fun with Amara. Even Aoi was dancing with another Vampire. Seth heard the song end, and pulled away from Feria, which had the girl following after him. He wasn't sure if it was to bring him or others into the dancing group, but he didn't care.

Feria came up to the groups and tried to persuade them, but they kept shaking their heads. Feria sighed and saw Seth leaning against the tree as the music pounded, and came up to him. "She'll be out soon. We all know her love for music and dancing." It was true, Amara could get lost in the music and be in there forever. Feria glanced around the dancing group and the still one. "And honestly we kind of need her dancing to get these people moving, so come on!" Feria grabbed his wrist, Seth could only smile again and allow her to pull him back in. Okay, maybe he could hold on until she came back outside.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASAS

Amara was relaxing in the extremely hot water filled bath tub, trying to get Death's impression on her body and mind off. The water came up to her chest as she laid her head on the rim. She didn't agree to let Death use her body, but Death liked being an asshole. The plan was for him to disguise himself as a woman or a man and join in with the groups to train and help when the time came, but of course Death's natural curiosity had him jumping into her instead and stalk Sasuke! Sure, part of her liked that he was a closed book, but she was caught between the Hybrid and the Wolf. But no, the damn asshole had to make her feel lust towards Sasuke and when Sasuke had come up in the woods and "offered" himself to her; it wasn't even her the entire week! The only reason why she dropped to the floor was because she was forcing her body to refuse the control over her and when Death had her feed off of him…no…that was fucking horrible. She had pushed through to apologize and run off, but Death again had gain control. God, he loves to torment her and others. Then he did it again by saying things that weren't true and forcing herself on him! No! That wasn't Amara! That wasn't her! By now she was fuming, but something had her relaxing. A song by Britney had her relax and smile, getting out of the tub and draining it in two seconds. Amara had remembered that Feria mentioned something about a party to get everyone not so tense, a good idea. She raced to her room with a white towel around her body and stopped when she saw her reflection in the mirror. Her hair had grown out to about her shoulders, curse thick and quick growing hair, and came to a conclusion. The Hybrid had thrown the towel on the floor and went to her dresser and closet. She pulled out a black lacy bra and matching underwear, slipping them on and stood before her closet where multiple outfits were hanging. She pushed each item of clothing aside until she found the right one. Amara pulled it off the hanger and proceeded to get dress. She pulled up the plaid mini skirt that showed off her pale legs nicely and fixed the loose black belt, which hung to the side and pulled on the black V-cut shirt that read in white letters _Rock alcoholic_, and pulled out her leather combat boots. She sat on her bed and pulled on her socks and boots, lacing them up quickly. By now the song ended and another started, causing her to move faster. She pushed off the bed and headed to her dresser with the attached mirror and opened a make-up kit, grabbing the shiny, silver scissors, bringing them up to her wet hair, the metal touching her skin, and began to cut her hair. She moved fast around her now darkened hair. She was a burnet with blonde mixed in, as her hair fell in pieces around her on the floor. She would sweep up the mess later, but for now she cut and cut until she came to a stop. Her hair was now in short A-line, bangs short above her eyebrows, side bangs long that ended at her jaw line, back was extremely short, just how she wanted. She set the scissors down and grabbed the blow dyer, drying her hair and quickly grabbed a white product, smearing it on her fingers and running it through the back, the short hairs sticking up in a spike way. She looked over her hair and smiled, satisfied with her work and fixed her left ear piercing that she had since she was young. Amara put on gray hoop earrings and fixed her outfit. There was no need for make-up really and the Hybrid bolted out her door, down the stairs, passing the dead woman with a smile and out the door, where bodies were grinding on bodies. She smiled and walked down to find the groups standing there with tension. She noticed the stoic Uchiha trapped between females of Vamps, giggling at the scene, Aoi grinding behind another, Feria and Seth dancing, Winry being spun around, even Naruto was being taught how, and turned back to the girls.

Walking up to them, smiling, "Why aren't you out there?" she asked all of them as Inuyasha huffed, Miroku sighed and Ed glared. Spirit was being held back by Stein, and Kakashi was currently reading a book.

Maka decided to answer. "We really don't dance." Amara gave them a shocked expression and then smiled slyly.

"Oh come on. It's not hard to sway your hips to the beat." Amara grabbed Maka's hand and pulled the rest of the groups, minus the three adults, with her magic.

"Hey, hey what are you doing?" Ed shouted, trying to pull away, but was soon found in the center of the circle. Everyone was still, except those dancing, when Conteo by Don Omar started to play. Amara smiled and began to move her hips to the fast beat, encouraging the others to do it. That's when Seth spotted her and pulled away from Feria, pushing past the others to get to her. When he reached her, he put his hands behind her, holding her hips and moved with her. Their bodies molded together as the groups got the hang of it. Maka was dancing with Soul, more like just swaying, while Kid danced with Liz and Patty, saying something about symmetry, Tsubaki and Black Star danced together. Ed had found Winry and the two were getting closer and closer as they moved together. Al had danced in a circle of Vamps, laughing the entire time. Inuyasha had Kagome awkwardly dancing as she blushed and moved with it. Sango had Miroku on his hands and knees as women pushed against him. Shippo was being swung around by Feria in a cute manner. Sasuke ended up with Naruto and Sakura as the three danced together, which was odd for the Uchiha. Everyone was loosening up to the music and coming closer to each other. Songs went by for hours as everyone kept pace with the music into the night and soon one by one were slowing down and going to bed. Their bodies sore from the fast movements and the music ended and sleep came over everyone.

~End Chapter Twelve~

Yeah, I know crappy ending and sorry it took me over two months to update! Computer was stupid, and then no internet and school and blah, blah you probably don't care, but whatever! Hey, did any one see Big Hero 6? That was an awesome movie, so cool! Anyhow you know the drill R&amp;R and I will get back to you soon! Oh and review which couple you want for another chapter. Must add humor somewhere, so I need pairings! Come on guys. Thanks!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy


	13. Chapter 13- Last Straw

As promised, chapter thirteen is here! so, yeah a bit short, but back to being serious, ta-da! Hopefully you guys will get more into it now that it's building up quite nicely I might add. So, in order for chapter 14 to come there are some things to happen...

First- I need to write the damn thing lol. Not sure how long it will take me

Second- patience is another, not only from you guys, but from me. Lord knows I can be patient when I want and when I don't want to be.

Third- of course reviews! Another thing, I'm surprised no one saw the foreshadowing in 11 even when Amara came back. Lol anyways I might throw in a surprise in 14 or possibly 15...you just have to read all the way through. But here you guys go and thanks again!

Chapter Thirteen- The Last Straw

The free flowing party ended a little too short for everyone, but they were up and ready to train again the next day. Amara had woken up early and woken everyone else early as well, calling them all in the main house. What for? They were about to find out.

"So, for the past fifty years, Michiyo has reigned terror not only for the Humans, but for us Supernaturals that don't stand with her." Amara started off, as the others nodded. "About a year ago, she decided to open a portal not to one world, but four others, something Witches could never do without a mirror we all believed to be gone, until now, why? We weren't sure, but now I know." At this, everyone had shocked expressions, Death only smiled, still in his female form.

"What, how did you find out?" Feria asked as Amara pointed to Death.

"Death, he found this out? What made him want to work with now, after refusing before?" Aoi sneered at Death, only making her smile wicked.

"Oh, I'm still not working for you. I'm merely curious about Michiyo and her plans to defeat you." Amara rolled her eyes and continued.

"Right, anyways, thanks to Death's _lovely _plan to posse my body, he disguised me to hide in complete sight, by the way I didn't agree to him using my body for his personal game, and retrieve info from one of Michiyo's guards." Everyone leaned in, glad to have actual answers, as she proceeded, "This should have been obvious to us when we first witnessed your powers, and that's what she wants from each and one of you." The Hybrid pointed at each group. They gave her a confused look as Naruto spoke up.

"Let me get this straight…she brought all of us here, to this world, to steal our abilities?" Amara nodded as it all came clear.

"Exactly, Michiyo is attracted to power, she craves it now more than ever, and when she made the discovery of the mirror, opened each of your worlds, she saw the powers each of you have. The Kyuubi, Sharingan, Spiritual powers, able to transform into a weapon, Alchemy, foxlike abilities, or trickster abilities, the Tetsugia, reaper abilities." She listed off each one they have. "As to why some of you who are Humans were brought, you were merely caught in the cross fire." Winry, Sango, Sakura, Maka, Black Star and Stein looked down. "When she met each of your enemies, she came to a deal with them."

"What kind of deal?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"To remove you from your world, so they can rack havoc on your world." Amara leaned back in the armchair as the info processed in their minds. When they arrived, they had no idea where and why, and wanted answers desperately, wanting to go home even more, but now that they knew why…it was horrible. They had been here for three weeks, training with their new allies, training to beat this Michiyo, but she wants their abilities. How was one person able to do so?

After a while, Maka clenched her fist and looked at Amara with a determine look. "Then we don't let her take them." At this everyone nodded, agreeing and looking at Amara.

"Like she could in the first place!" Black Star cheered, getting everyone smiling and cheering, until a black hawk flew in and cawed to get their attention. When silence came, the bird landed gracefully on the railing of the stairs, and stared at the circle with a blank look.

Amara walked over slowly, seeing a note attached to the leg of it. Odd, what would a messenger hawk be doing here, more specific the messenger hawk from the Savia Vampire clan? Feria had followed her as her sister gently petted the bird's head and grabbed the note, opening it. "What does it say?" Feria peered at the note, as anger filled within in the elder sister.

"That bitch!" Amara yelled, scaring the hawk and everyone else around her, but Death.

"Calm down dear, don't want you to drop dead from anger now do we?" Death snickered, but stopped when a flash of silver landed beside her head. "Testy much?"

Amara was in no position to answer, as Feria took the note and read it out loud. "To my dearest friend, I have found one of the rebel groups, the Savia clan, hoping to find you, but of course your little friends decided not to give the rest of you up, how cute, and how stupid." Amara's anger flared even more as she continued, "So, I have decided to…" she stopped short with a horrified look.

"What?" Seth pressed as Feria covered her mouth and shook her head, then continuing on.

"…to torture them slowly and painfully with a new, rare trick I have found. But yet again they refused. I will continue their slow death unless you and the people I have brought here with you to the east side of the woods. Do hurry; time is certainly not on their side. Forever, Michiyo." Feria set the note down as she looked up at her livid sister. Amara was clenching her fist, her nails digging into her skin so hard that blood dripped onto the floor. Her eyes were as black as could be, teeth sharpen, it was like she was going to kill Death all over again, but this was a hundred times worse to witness. No one dared to come close to her, but everyone had heard the message and they all had one thought; end this, before it ends them.

"Let's go then." Naruto declared as Feria whipped her head to him.

"Are you insane?"

Naruto shrugged, "Maybe, but there's people out there getting tortured just because Michiyo doesn't have us. So, let's go." Naruto looked at Feria as Sasuke nodded; actually agreeing with the dobe, but Feria wasn't catching their plan.

"No way in hell are we letting you go to that bitch!" Feria crumpled up the note as Cassidy pitched in.

"Plus, if she gets your powers, then we're all doomed."

"She's going to get them one way or another." Seth spoke up as the two girls looked at him with disbelief. "Hey, I'm just saying. Michiyo would have gotten them sooner, if she hadn't fucked up, but she is making a point here. She found the Savia clan, who's to say that she hasn't found the others, hmm? If she could find them, then she can find us. Hell! She's probably watching us right now, using that damn note to distract us. She probably figured out where we were and killed the Savia, so what's the point in running or hiding from her?" Seth crossed his arms, as silence fell over them. He had a good point there. There was no telling if what the note said was true, then again Michiyo had a way with persuading people.

Amara had just about enough with all of it. The pain, the torture, bloodshed, everything! And it was all going to end tonight, here and one of them was going to fall. It had always been between Amara and Michiyo, it was time to end it. "You're right Seth," everyone's gaze fell on her dark form, "we don't know her true motives for any of this, but if she's looking for a fight, then she'll get one and I'll gladly provide." Amara looked to see their bewildered faces, but she didn't care. "This needs to end, now." And with that, she walked out the main house and up to hers.

Feria was stunned, but followed her sister. "You're not serious? You could die!" Feria tried to change her mind, but Amara was set dead on this.

"Yeah and so could she." Amara walked in her house, up to her room and opened her closet, pushing back the clothes to open up a hallowed out wall. Inside were several weapons, ranging from long swords, daggers that she favored, chains, whips, to guns. Feria watched Amara change into skinny jeans, her combat boots, a black tank and her leather half jacket.

"Amara, think about this."

Amara grabbed her two daggers, placing them in their sheaths and on her hips, while getting two 9 mm guns and placing them next to the daggers. "What's there to think about?" it was a rhetorical question, but Feria scoffed.

"Oh, I don't know…you're life!" Amara sighed and turned to her worried sister.

"Look, we have lived well over nine hundred years, I know plenty of magic, and I know how to use weapons. If that doesn't kill her, then I'll trap her with a binding spell. I know you and the others are worried, but this all has to end with me or her. If it happens to be me, I know you and the others are very capable of protecting them. Make sure they don't follow me, and _you_ don't follow me. I don't need any more bloodshed." At this, Feria had let a few tears slip and pulled Amara into a death hug, sobbing.

"But…we need you…" Feria choked out as Amara nuzzled her neck.

"You've spent nine hundred years with me; I think you'll be okay." Amara pulled back and wiped the streaming tears on her sister's face, even on her own face and gave her a smile, kissing her cheeks. Feria knew Amara was right and she had to let Amara go, but it was hard and Feria knew she probably couldn't do it, but she had to. When Feria nodded, Amara turned back around and grabbed the chains, strapping it to her belt loop, a few more knives hidden in the top of her boots, and closed the panel, walking out. There, she was met with gorgeous, sad green eyes that belonged to no other than Seth. "Don't try on stopping me." Amara's black eyes narrowed as Seth stepped closer, leaning down to her face, an inch away.

"Wasn't planning on it," then Seth closed the space between them, making the Hybrid jump some. The kiss was short, but full of meaning behind it all. Seth pulled back, seeing her hazel eye color for a second before it returned back to black. "Just make sure you return." Was all as Amara nodded and walked down the bridge where the groups were blocking her path.

"You don't need to do this for us." Maka said sadly as Amara smiled some.

"I'm not," they looked at her confused, "I'm doing this for everyone. So please," Amara didn't need to say any more as they split in half for a path. Amara nodded her thanks and looked back to see Aoi, Cassidy, Seth and her sister, giving them all one last hug, then walking away and into the barrier, to the east side of the forest, not wasting a second more. This was going to be the end.

~End Chapter Thirteen~

Well, now what? So, who do you think will win? Michiyo or Amara? Review what you think is going to happen. I know short chapter, but the fight should be one long, epic fight! It'll take me a bit to work on but stay with me and review please, they mean a lot to me! Thanks!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	14. Chapter 14-Part one

_Hey! So, you guys have been waiting oh so long for this fight to come and I actually almost gave up on it. Seriously, I almost did...but I went back to it and found that spark in it that I had when first writing this. So, please don't hate me for too long. _

_Well, there isn't much to say here, but here's the story. _

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Michiyo vs. Amara _**

**_Part One_**

Amara zipped past the trees, the scent of copper pennies filling her nose. She was getting close now. The Hybrid held one thought in her head. This ends now. It didn't matter with who, but it needed to end. There had been nothing but bloodshed and she lived more than a few lifetimes with blood. She was sick of it and it made her stomach twist and make her want to vomit. The irony in that statement. Her, Amara, a vampire witch Hybrid, who lives on the blood, is suddenly sick of blood. Ironic.

Amara stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. Bodies. Nothing but torn, slashed, bloody bodies sprawled across the forest floor, laying on top of one another in a dead heap. The scent of blood hit her hard and fast, making her clench her jaw and her eyes darkening to black. She crouched down to look at the bloody limb that possessed a black mark of a crow on the inside of the wrist. That mark confirmed that it was indeed the Savia clan. A clan that was loyal to her to the very end. Tears swelled in her black eyes as anger burned in her chest. They will always be remembered.

_A strangle cry echoed throughout the woods. Then, snap. Crunch. Thud. _

A body, freshly killed, fell from the trees above her and landed in the heap before her. It was a girl, a teenage no less, with her blue eyes full of fear and lifeless. Her neck was snapped and so were her arms. Amara looked up at the sound of a very cold and familiar voice. "She could of been spared, but she chose loyalty instead and begged for me to kill her." The voice mocked and jumped from the high branch she was on.

Amara bared her fangs. "Why?" she referred to the bodies before her. A whole clan was now dead because of her.

Michiyo removed her black hood as her eyes glowed gold with pleasure of the kill. Her hands were covered in her victims blood and so was her teeth and neck. "Simple, I can't have people rebelling against me or grow in power. That would make me look bad." she pouted, then smirked. "Oh, where are they?" She looked around Amara, hoping to catch a glimpse of them. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" She teased.

"They aren't here. They are safe somewhere you cannot find them." Amara pulled out her twin daggers and got into a battle stance.

"Oh?" She smiled, "So, you thought you could keep them from me just because of a little blood barrier and hideout in the woods? Please, how stupid do you think I am? I know you told them to stay behind. I know your poor little sister Feria cried and begged you not to come and fight me on your own. I know that little Hybrid, Seth, kissed you and told you to return. And I know you cannot beat me, Amara." Michiyo sneered as the Hybrid's eyes widened with each statement. She knew? Michiyo was watching them from the start! Seth was right all along.

Amara pushed the fear back and let her power surge through her veins. "It doesn't matter what you know. What matters is that this _will_ end." She felt her hands heat up in power and her daggers soon became engulfed with white light.

"Indeed it will." Michiyo smiled and her eyes turned red as she shrugged off the cloak and brought her silver steel sword with a black hilt. She got into her battle stance and the two watched each other before attacking. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed.

* * *

"I hate this!" Black Star shouted in annoyance.

"What can we do? We don't know our enemy well enough to full on attack her." Maka sighed. "I hope Amara is safe."

Seth scoffed, catching their attention. "None of you understand. Michiyo is the cruelest, most twisted bitch we know that is alive. And she use to be a friend to all of us, mainly to Amara. If anything, those two are likely to kill each other." Seth clenched his jaw as the image of a dead Amara surfaced.

"Why don't any of you go help her?" Naruto offered. The Supernaturals looked up with confusion.

"Didn't you hear? My sister wants to fight her alone. We're here to make sure you guys are safe." Feria bit out.

Silence fell on them. It was true what Feria said, but they all couldn't help but feel guilty to just be standing there doing nothing, waiting for either Amara to come back with news of Michiyo dead, or Michiyo to come with news of Amara dead. Still, it was pointless. Death on the other hand, merely swung her legs back and forth with pure amusement, just waiting till some one was dead.

"This is pathetic." Sasuke said, breaking the silence. "I'm not going to let a nobody fight another nobody just because someone wants my ability. If they want it, they can come fight me themselves." With that said, he stood up and walked towards the door. Only to be stopped by Seth.

"Don't think you can be some hero and help out Amara. You might have skills, but not nearly enough to go up against Michiyo." Black eyes soon turned red and glared at Seth.

"I'm not a hero. The only hero who is, is over there." He jerked his head in Naruto's direction, then glared back at Seth.

"Sa-" Naruto was cut off.

"Are you coming, dobe?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder and the blonde nodded.

"You guys can't leave!" Cassidy tried to catch them, but the first group was gone in a flash. They weren't the only ones with speed.

"That's great!" Feria glared at the others. "Anybody else want to rush to their deaths?" The rest of the groups stood up. With a sigh, Feria looked down.

"You can't be serious?" Aoi asked disbelievingly.

"Like we have a choice?" Feria looked around the groups to see the determined faces. "She's one person. We're thirty people. Why not?" Feria smiled and they started off the direction of the battle.

"Still think you people are crazy." Seth muttered, but followed. Everyone left except for Winry who was told by Ed to stay behind.

* * *

Thunder clapped in the gray sky and lighting crackled through the air, making the battle scene even darker. Amara dodged the upcoming attack as the sword sliced the air where she was standing a second ago. Amara spins and barley got a long cut on Michiyo's back. The wolf gritted her teeth from the searing pain, but turned and swiped at her legs. Amara jumped and launched herself at the girl, only to be blocked and pushed back by a barrier.

Amara landed on the ground with enough force to knock the air out of her. She gasped and tried to get back up, but her body ached in pain. Michiyo took the advantage and went to plunge her sword into Amara's stomach. She neared closer and when she got two feet away, Michiyo raised her hands high above her head and brought the silver metal down.

Amara screamed in agony as the sword tore her flesh open and sent fire through her body. Michiyo smiled sinisterly and twisted it, causing the Hybrid below her scream even louder. Amara fell back against the ground, the blackness covering the corners of her eyes. Lighting illuminated the blood stained face of her once best friend. She could feel Death beckoning her forth and into his lovely arms. Amara let herself relax into the pain, her body numb, and herself slipping into darkness._"Just make sure you return." _Seth's words echoed in the darkness.

Amara's eyes shot open and her strength returned, but only by a fourth of what it was. She gave out a strangled cry and she reached for her gun, muttering a spell to bring it forth. The thing felt heavy in her weak hands, but she somehow managed to point it at her and fire.

Michiyo was enjoying the rush of the fresh kill of her once friend, the way she screamed in pain, her body slowly sagging to the earth, and how her blood covered her face and bled onto the ground. Amara's eyes soon were going dim and closing, but then they shot open with anger and determination. She was caught off guard and didn't notice that the Hybrid was pulling out her gun and aiming it at her head. Only when she heard the shot go off, did she move in time to not get hit in the head, but indeed get shot in her left lower shoulder blade. The bullet went straight through her ribcage and lodged itself in the tree. Michiyo let out a painful scream and growled at Amara.

Amara could feel herself heal, but slowly. Dammit she needed blood, or time for herself to heal, but she didn't have any of the two. She slowly lifted herself from the ground with groans and grunts of pain. Eventually she lifted herself to a somewhat standing position. She leaned against the nearest tree trunk and panted, wincing in pain as more of her blood pooled down her stomach and to the ground.

Michiyo growled and her eyes burned red, her teeth sharpening to a point. Amara recognized the transformation and prepared herself by sharping her teeth as well. Right before Michiyo went into her full wolf form, she growled, "I'll fucking end your pathetic life you bitch!"

Amara stood up a little straighter. "Not if I...end you first." and the black wolf jumped into air with her claws extended to catch her prey. Amara let all emotion and pain seep away and let the wolf come. _Michiyo...what has become of you? _Amara thought before she pushed everything to the back of her mind.

_**~To be Continued~**_

Please don't kill me. I know it's bad of me to end it there after taking so long to update! Part two will come! Well, anyhow please review! Thank you!

Yours truly,

OnceDeadTwiceShy.


	15. Chapter 14-Part Two

_Hello everyone! So, I'm back with part two of this lovely story! First off I would like to thank everyone who has stayed with me though I'm horrible at updating. Again sorry! _

_Second off I will be going back through the chapters to edit things, so there's that. Anything else I can't think of right now. _

_Special thanks to __**Lightning59! **__Your review is appreciated! _

_Onto the long overdue story!_

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

_**Amara vs. Michiyo **_

_**Part Two **_

_50 years ago..._

_An smiling woman sat on the green hill, soaking in the summer sun. Her black hair cascaded down her back in long waves with the sun's golden rays dancing around her. Sitting on the hill outstretched, her arms supporting her, Michiyo relaxed in today's radiance. Her soft blue long skirt pooling around her with a matching tee. The birds singing beautifully in harmony within the forest tress. The soft gurgling sound of the bluest waterfall echoing about the area. Game animals grazing about, enjoying what seemed a peaceful day. _

_With her eyes closed, she could hear all that, including the soft padding of someone walking behind her, or trying to sneak up on her nonetheless. "Amara, you know you can't sneak up on a Wolf, right?" She asked calmly and tilted her head back to look into bright hazel eyes with a bit of embarrassment from being caught. _

_Amara chuckled and plopped down beside her long term friend, fixing her light purple skirt around her legs and her long brown hair, pushing it to the side. "What makes you think I was trying to sneak up on you? As if I wanted to get bit by you." Amara smiled and the two girls softly giggled. _

_"Oh yes, because I'm such a violent person." Michiyo joked, rolling her eyes. _

_"A lot more than I am, that's for sure." Amara stated truthfully. _

_Silence surrounded them in a comfortable embrace, allowing them to relax even more in the sun. "Peaceful today..." the Vampire said after some time. Yes, today was very peaceful. _

_"Mhm," Michiyo responded and closed her eyes again to be lost to the sounds and the feeling of the peace around her once more. _

_"Eight hundred and sixty-eight." the brunette stated randomly. _

_"What's that? Some type of code?" Amara asked confused by the statement. _

_Michiyo opened her eyes to peer at the baby blue sky, not a single cloud was in sight. "Years...that's how many have passed for the both of us. Eight hundred and sixty-eight." _

_Amara looked at her best friend in somewhat of shock. "Really? We've accomplished so many things in those years...haven't we?" she smiled as her accomplished goals raced through her mind. So many things that has happened and they were still alive to this day. _

_Michiyo frowned at the statement. Yes, they have been around that long and have done so much to get where they are today...but that was the problem. Where they were is still in the same place Supernaturals have always been since their existence...shadows...mockery...fear..._

_"We still live in the shadows..." Michiyo whispered. "Humans know we exist, always have and yet they live freely while we live restrained and cut off." It was true. Humans have known that there were creatures of the night and decided that the only way for not a war to start, that they, Supernaturals, had to live on the farthest side of the mountains and to never, _never_ step past the boundary line. Most of them had been furious with the arrangement three years ago, still are to this day, but the Elders had believed it was better than always hiding and being hunted. Michiyo scoffed. Better? This was better? Living cut off from the world? What a joke. _

_Amara sighed. Yes, she understood her friend's hatred for Humans. Michiyo never seemed to like them one bit, understandable sometimes, but she was one that believes in peace and hopefully that one day Humans will one day accept them...not fear them. "There can be peace." Amara looked to the sky. _

_"Yes, when they're all dead." Michiyo glared at the sky as if blaming it for everything. _

_"Before that," Amara sighed, "I know in the past there hasn't been any, but Humans have become wiser. Perhaps this arrangement will allow them to see that we are indeed peaceful and mean no harm. It'll take time-" Amara was cut off by Michiyo's cold laughter. _

_"Time you say? Supernaturals have been around as long as Humans have been and you're saying it will take time?" Michiyo looked at Amara with a smirk. "Humans have had enough time, Amara. They're petty creatures who are mean to sustain those out for their blood. To be _our_ prey...not something that we can hopefully play nice with. They have only seen us as monsters to mock and make their children obey. That is all they ever see us as. Nothing more." Michiyo growled at the thought and Amara frowned. _

_"Not unless we show them that we aren't these monsters." Amara continued with her faith. _

_"Yes, and when do you think they will ever give us the chance to do so, hmm? And don't say 'in time'" Michiyo cut off her response she predicted. _

_Amara closed her mouth slowly and looked down in defeat. Yes, she understood her hatred and always will...but she wish the Wolf Hybrid would stop looking at the negative side and at least _think_ about the possibilities. Yet she knew that would never happen unless the Humans did something to show them Supernaturals that they were considering it. Michiyo had a point. Nearly as long as Humans and Supernaturals co-existed, Humans have always shoved them to the shadows. Now where they innocent in all of this? Not entirely but neither were they. Still, Amara wasn't going to give up just yet. _

_Just as the Vampire Hybrid let out another sigh, a desperate call of Amara's name and the sound of someone running towards them caught their attention. Turning towards the sound, the two spotted a young woman that had blonde hair and red tips appearing in front of them. "Feria, what's wrong?" Amara asked her younger sister who had this terrified yet angered look in her red eyes. What on earth happened to piss off her younger sister?_

_"You have to come see this." And with that, the three Hybrids were off, not knowing that this peaceful day was the beginning of a very long nightmare._

* * *

Michiyo growled and her eyes burned red, her teeth sharpening to a point. Amara recognized the transformation and prepared herself by sharping her teeth as well. Right before Michiyo went into her full wolf form, she growled, "I'll fucking end your pathetic life you bitch!"

Amara stood up a little straighter. "Not if I...end you first." and the black wolf jumped into air with her claws extended to catch her prey. Amara let all emotion and pain seep away and let the wolf come. _Michiyo...what has become of you? _Amara thought before she pushed everything to the back of her mind.

Michiyo, now in her elegant black wolf form, reached the Hybrid before and mentally smirked at how the feel of her claws would be ripping into that tender flesh and-

-she was only a foot away from killing her, but an invisible barrier around the Vampire was placed and the Wolf flew backwards into the trunks of a few trees, landing on the ground with a _thud. _Scrambling to her feet, Michiyo growled threateningly at her former friend, but Amara only held her ground. Again, the Wolf charged at her with impressive speed, but Amara pushed off of her feet and slid underneath her, only to stand up again and wait for it to turn around. She was keeping her former friend in her field of sight, staying on the defense.

Michiyo growled in annoyance that her prey was toying with her, but continued to charge after her. Amara had a limit and Michiyo was just waiting for-

"Wind Scar!" the Wolf Hybrid heard the words and felt the ground being split as the sight of yellowish light was coming after her. She jumped back out of the way as her eyes caught the sight of a seething hanyou. _Inuyasha is here...where are the rest? _She thought with a mental half smile.

Amara had sensed her sister's magic two seconds before Inuyasha had attacked and forcing her to move or get killed. Whipping her head towards Inuyasha, who was currently growling at Michiyo, she caught the sight of her sister and her group along with the rest of Inuyasha's group, all in their battle stances. _No, what are they doing here? They can't be here or she- _Amara didn't have time to finish the thought as Michiyo growled what sounded like pleasure and charged after them.

"No! Get out of the way!" Amara jumped from her spot to hopefully intercept the Wolf, but someone beat her to it.

"Chidori!" A flash of lightning zipped past her and right at the black wolf, but Michiyo seemed to sense it but was a few seconds too slow as she was grazed on her left leg. A loud howl of pain escaped the wolf as the four ninjas appeared.

"Hey you stupid mutt!" It was Naruto yelling at her, which only got him a deep growl.

"What are you doing here?" Amara shouted at all of them. "Go before she gets a hold of you!" Amara ordered, but that seemed to make them stay rooted to the ground.

"So, this must be Michiyo, correct?" Stein's calm voice sounded from behind Amara as the DWMA group popped up. Oh great, now everyone was here. Did they not get the concept that this was a fight between her and Michiyo?

"Go now!" Amara glared and tried once more, but nothing seemed to work. "Are you fucking kidding me right now? Get the fuck-"

"Amara!" Feria called out. "It doesn't matter now. We're here to help you and hopefully rid of this bitch." Feria glared at the Wolf, who still hasn't moved. Michiyo was beyond pleased to see her little pets were coming to her, that just makes everything easier. But on little problem, the Hybrid Witch bitch standing in her way. She could predict that if she went after them now, Amara would only put up a barrier to hold her off. A powerful one at that...but easy to break. With that thought, she concentrated on shifting human.

"I told you that you needed to stay there and-" Amara was cut off by Naruto's concerned voice.

"Uh...I think something is happening to that wolf right now." Everyone tensed and directed their attention towards where the blonde ninja was pointing.

A cold laugh rang in the night, followed by the crack of thunder. Each group stared as their enemy stood before them with deep blood red eyes and a smile that promised a painful death. "So...this is what my little pets look like in real life. How fascinating." Michiyo's eyes seemed to light up and make their skin crawl. This was the woman who wanted them for their powers. This was Michiyo.

_**~End Part Two!~**_

_Well, now that they are out there, what will happen? So again thank you for those who have been patiently waiting for this and for the reviews. So please review and tell me what you think! Thank you!_

_Yours truly,_

_OnceDeadTwiceShy. _


	16. Chapter 14-Part Three

_God, you people probably want to kill me, it's been wayyyy too long. Sorry about that. Been busy and everything with just life. Well, onto the story!_

_Important: Thank you to, **Cecilia54, LightingS9, **and** Brightheart10** for your wonderful reviews!_

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_Michiyo vs. Amara_**

**_Part Three_**

_The three Hybrids ran as fast as they could to wherever Feria was leading them to. Something in Amara screamed that this was the start of something horrible to come, but she ignored it. What could go wrong?_

_ They rushed through the woods in a blur downhill where the border line was suppose to be, when a scent of copper pennies and death reached their sensitive noses did that feeling return ten times worse. "Feria, what is going on?" Amara asked with worry filling her voice. Feria did not have the chance to answer when Michiyo spoke, "Death." That was all she said in a dark tone as Amara paled and stopped where a crowd of Supernaturals where with a tiny hope that it was not what she was thinking._

_That hope died the second she saw the five bodies._

* * *

Michiyo smirked, looking over the very people she has been after for nearly two weeks now. "Mm, you look so much better in person, especially a few of the men." The Hybrid winked at Sasuke and Naruto, only to receive death glares. As if that affected her in any way.

"Michiyo this fight is between you and I. Leave them out of this." Amara stated with a bare of her fangs.

Michiyo's laugh echoed in the night as another clap of thunder followed it. "You are truly pathetic, Amara. I mean honestly I give points for style and attempting to kill me, but we all know that you can't and _won't_ kill me." Another cold laugh and lightning struck, showing her sadistic look.

"She might not, but I sure as hell will." Sasuke lunged with his sword drawn at the bitch, only to see her disappear and her annoying laugh echo around them in a circle.

"Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. Son of Fagku and Mikoto Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha who had slain the whole clan but you for _honorable _reasons. You were apart of team seven lead by Kakashi Hatake and at the age of thirteen you left the village to go with someone by the name of Orchiamuru that had given you the curse seal. In which Naruto Uzumaki had tried to keep you there and eventually fought with you, only to have you become the victor. You trained with Orchiamuru for three years and killed him after obtaining the power you needed to kill your brother. You were constantly chased by Naruto for four years and you eventually killed Itachi. After doing so you posse his eyes and went back to your village, nearly got executed and here you are now, about to become my prisoner along with everyone else." Michiyo mocked but retold that of Sasuke's and a part of Naruto's past. How in the hell did she know this? It didn't matter because Sasuke had barely a second to jump out of the way from a young woman with crazy gold eyes and red flecks in them.

Amara had caught a glimpse of this girl and her eyes made Amara pale quickly. Shit! This was not happening!

* * *

_Five bodies lay there in the Fall dirt. Blood stained every inch of their skin with terror struck in their glazed eyes. The crowd of Supernaturals let their instincts take over as they hissed, growled, or snapped in rage. Five of their friends, comrades and people were slain like pigs. Thrown at the barrier line and left as a joke. Amara covered her mouth as tears swelled in her light green eyes. She was the only one that let the tears fall as she and the others picked up a familiar scent. Human. _

_"I say we suck their blood dry. All of them!" one Vampire said as the crowd nodded. _

_"I say we tear them limb from limb, then chew on their bones!" A Wolf said and the others cheered in agreement. _

_Amara watched as the others started to state gruesome ways to kill the Humans. A small part of her screamed with them and wanted to end their lives. Why not? They have the powers and abilities they don't. It'll be easy like snapping a twig. She almost shouted out a way to kill them, but she stopped herself. The reasonable side screamed at her for thinking such things. She was better than that. They _all _were. _

_"Wait!" She shouted over the roars, "Stop!" Amara demanded and they turned to her. "We can't just go around killing the Humans for revenge." Amara tried to explain but they all laughed at her nonsense. _

_"Amara...they killed five of _our _people. They need to be brought to justice." It was Michiyo who spoke with red eyes. _

_Amara looked into those eyes and took a breath. "I know what they did is wrong," She bit her trembling lip and took another breath, "but there is a line between justice and revenge. What you want to do is revenge, not justice." Amara said and looked at the bodies once more with great pain. "We can get justice for them, but not by starting a war. And going into their terrtoity, slaughtering them is not justice." Amara said with an edge, but one look at those calm red eyes, did she know it was just the start of Hell. _

* * *

Amara rushed in front of Sasuke and created a barrier the second the girl came at him. She flew back a couple of feet, but twisted in the air to land on her feet with a snarl. "Feria get them out of here!" she ordered, but Maka stepped forward with her scythe in her hands.

"No. We're not going anywhere until she is dead an we get home." Maka said as the others stood behind her.

Another cold laugh from the shadows had them jumping. "Bravery from the bookworm. Isn't that something new. It's a shame you'll die, you would have made a great pet." Michiyo mocked.

Amara summoned her daggers back to her and looked at each group. "None of you will leave no matter what I say or do?" All groups shook their heads. The Hybrid sighed and looked at Seth and her sister with a knowing look. They had courage for going against one of the most powerful Hybrids there is. "Don't let the girl with gold and red eyes touch you. One small touch will cause instant death." She instructed and turned to the battle scene.

Michiyo watched with fascination in a tree. Let the fight begin.

**_~End Part Three~_**

_Ah! Don't kill me. Now that I have my laptop back and working again, I can work on these a lot more and update a lot more. _

_So, thank you if you stayed with me on this fic! It means a lot to me after I hadn't updated an everything! Questions, comments, reviews? Thank you. _

_Yours truly, _

_OnceDeadTwiceShy. _


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note! **_

_**I have gone back over parts of Day and Night, New World, and One Fate. I have edited them. If you wish to read the edited version, its there!**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy. **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey! So, I know it's been a long time since I've updated and I want to apologize for that. **_

_**I've been crazy busy with school coming to an end. I haven't had time to write because I'm focused on school right now. But! That doesn't mean I will be putting any of my stories to an end! As I have said before, I haven't had the time to write or even edit any of them. So, I am asking for someone to be my Beta. Anyone that has a sharp eye and is willing to help and has PATIENCE. I will be busy even more so this summer with my surgery, family reunion, traveling, and moving. So, with that being said, I do not know when or where I will have the time to edit and update. **_

_**So, please be patient with me. Most of you are loving my Love and Redemption and The Lost Uchiha stories. Thank you for your support. I do love you guys! **_

_**But if any of you would like to be my beta and wish to look over any of my other stories, PM me and I will gladly look over everything and accept you. **_

_**Thank you. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**OnceDeadTwiceShy. **_


End file.
